A Few Things To Learn
by CABxoxox
Summary: Mortal Instruments adventures with one major change: What happens when Clary and Jace meet for the first time, but here Clary is already the badass shadow hunter and it's Jace who has a few things to learn. R&R! PM me with suggestions. I know I'm not good at short summaries but please give it a try! :) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

How is it that someone's world, their entire reality, can so quickly be destroyed? One second, the handsome boy with the golden-blond hair was at the poetry slam at the neighborhood coffee shop with his friends. The next second, she's there. The girl with the flaming red hair is staring at him, and the golden boy stares back. Only to everyone else listening to the putrid poetry from amateur hour, golden boy is staring blankly into space, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Do you see her?" he asks the raven haired girl next to him. His longtime friend, Isabelle, turns toward the red head.

"See what?" she asks clueless.

"You, too?" the blondie snaps. "You're as bad as your brother. Last night she was at the club but Alec denied seeing her there as well." He's convinced that he is being followed, stalked, but no one else believes him.

"Jace," Isabelle starts cautiously, "I won't hesitate to admit that you are fairly attractive, but I draw the line when it comes down to me agreeing that you have fan girls following your every move. You're being delusional! Just shut up, it's almost Alec's turn." Frustrated, the blond haired Jace looks from Isabelle to the girl. She is sitting in plain sight and it is driving him insane that everyone was making him seem crazy.

Jace Herondale is a lot of things, but he's not crazy.

Is he?

Eleven Hours Earlier:

"Now this is how you turn sixteen!" Alec said excitedly to his best friend Jace as they and Alec's sister stood in the long line outside of the club Pandemonium.

"Keep your voice down," Isabelle snapped. "Do you want us to get kicked out before we even get in?" Isabelle was like her brother in every way but personality. They looked so much alike that they could be twins with their dark, wavy hair and beautifully delicate features.

However, Isabelle appreciated standing out more than blending in, something she had in common with their friend, Jace. Tonight, she wore tall, high heeled boots and a bright, skin tight dress. With her makeup and hair done to perfection she would pass easily for twenty-one. She had to say a prayer for the boys though.

Jace's hard features and confident, arrogant attitude helped his cover. Alec on the other hand looked like the kid at the neighborhood poetry slam that he participated in every Sunday afternoon. He had on a dark, long sleeved sweater and well-worn jeans. Alec was usually a stickler for the rules, hence his enthusiasm at sneaking into a club for Jace's birthday. Little did he know, Isabelle and Jace were more experienced with this matter …

When the three kids finally made it up to the bouncer, they held their breaths. Izzie's fake ID and look got her in without hesitation. The dark skinned, muscled man then cleared Jace after a split second pause. But when it was Alec's turn he hesitated longer. "I'm sorry is there a problem?" Isabelle asked flirtatiously to the bouncer as she sensed the problem. Alec was jittering nervously.

"You," he pointed to Alec, brushing Izzie off. "When's your birthday?"

"November 17th," Alec said quickly.

"What year?" the bouncer clarified annoyed.

Alec paused longer than the normal person would when recalling their year of their birth. "Um … eh – it's – it is the – in the - in nineteen-ninety … 4, 5! Sorry 1995," he stuttered, rambling nervously.

The large bouncer rolled his eyes and shoved Alec's ID back to him. "You," he said to Alec. "Go. Now. Get lost kid." Alec scowled. "And you," he pointed to Jace.

"Me!" Jace gasped. He's gotten in before no problem. Just act like you belong and no one will think twice, but Alec had stuck out like a sore thumb, even in the line. "Come on, Izzie," Jace snapped. But Isabelle was already in the door.

"Sorry boys, but I'll have to catch up with your later. I have some partying to do." Izzie talked to the boys but smiled saucily to the bouncer, the person she was actually making eye contact with. Isabelle Lightwood knew how to get what she wanted. And right now, she wanted to get into the club, friends or no friends. Hell, she could make new ones for all she cared at that point, for she was strong, sexy, and independent, and wasn't going to let her big brother ruin her good evening.

"Isabelle!" Alec snapped, his face florid. But his sister had already disappeared into the club and the bouncer was telling him to move along. Alec was in shock as he and Jace walked around the brick building. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me! I lost Izzie in a night club," he said unbelieving.

Jace just laughed. "You didn't lose her. She said she'd 'catch up with us later'."

"So?" Alec gaped.

"So, it's code. She'll unlock the window in the storage room in the back," Jace explained.

Jace laughed at the petrified look on Alec's face, but Alec found nothing about the situation funny. "You've taken my little sister to a night club before?" he squeaked.

"I didn't take Izzie anywhere. It was her idea. Besides, do you really think I would be able to stop her once she sets her mind on something? No one can make Izzie do anything. And she's less than a year younger than you, not to mention she's very tall, so I wouldn't consider her _little_." Alec just grumbled under his breath.

Once the two reached the back door of the building, Jace pointed out a small window that jutted up about a foot from the basement. Isabelle appeared seconds later and pushed the window up. "You're welcome," she smirked. Alec crawled through first, followed by Jace. They landed on the floor with a thud. "Now if you two weren't so incompetent, we wouldn't have wasted so much time," Izzie complained.

"Please, Izzie," Jace spoke up, "you know you like being the distraction." The stunning young girl pursed her lip and raised one eyebrow. The three kids then walked out of the room and continued through the grungy basement of the popular club.

It was in one of those numerous storage rooms in the basement of Pandemonium that Jace first saw the girl with red hair. It was a flash of that vibrant copper color that caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Jace stopped dead in his tracks and peered into the abandoned space littered with broken disco lights and cables. "Are there more of you?" a smooth female voice asked someone confidently. For a moment, Jace thought the girl was talking to him until he noticed the other two people in the room: a dark haired boy and a young girl.

The red head and the other boy were both dressed in dark clothes and covered in strange tattoos. Two people hiding in the basement here weren't that strange, for strange summarized the crowd at pandemonium and occasional hook ups around the place weren't unusual. However, the fact that the other young girl was bound by rope around a support column was alarming.

The red head and the brunette leaned over the young, pretty, cowering girl and Jace watched from a distance. "I get to ask the questions," the brunette told the red head annoyed. "This one's mine," he added cockily as he sized up the young child as a farmer seizes up live stock for slaughtering. The girl couldn't have been older than nine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whimpered. Her eyes were large and dilated with fear and she seemed especially pale against her dark, eccentrically blue dyed hair.

Jace didn't understand what was happening, but he wasn't going to let anyone hurt an innocent little girl. Just as he was debating what to do, the red head pulled out a bright, shinning knife and held it to the girl's throat. "Cut the bull shit and give us answers."

"Let's just kill it already," the brunette said carelessly. "It's as helpful as a Mundie, Clary, the thing doesn't know anything." The red head, Clary, sighed as if she were disappointed her interrogation was already over. She swung her black to get momentum when Jace forced himself to step into the room.

"Stop!" Jace said. "You can't hurt her, she's just a girl!" Clary and the brunette spun around in surprise, Clary dropping her blade. Jace couldn't help notice how beautiful Clary was, despite the setting. It was incredible how someone so small and delicate looking could look so powerful and deadly at the same time.

" _It_ isn't a girl," Clary said. "It just looks like one."

"Your – You're crazy," Jace stuttered. "And I've … I called the police so don't think you're going to get away with this." The young girl suddenly broke out of her bounds and attacked Clary. Clary was able to temporarily hold her attacker at bay but she didn't have her knife anymore. Jace looked at the blade by his feet. Who was the right person to help?


	2. Chapter 2

Jace was torn about what to do as the scuffle before him unfolded. Clary had been able to hold her own for a while, but at this point the other _young girl_ had literally transformed into a rabid creature and was snarling at the struggling red head. Jace was concerned over his sanity.

Before he could react, the brunette launched across the room to Clary and the girl at lightning speed and tore the creature off of his friend. Clary pulled herself to her feet and retrieved the blade, which she then promptly used to finished the _thing_ off. The striking young woman sighed as creature vanished in thin air. She grabbed out some sort of wand – stick - thing and used it to trace patterns over her arm with the creature had torn into her flesh.

Jace watched, frozen to his spot with fear and confusion. "That could have gone better," the brunette snapped. "Really, Clary, do you know what your brother would have done to me if you got seriously hurt?" he asked, but Clary wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was staring past him at the golden-blond Jace, her eyes wide.

"Shut up, Simon," she told the brunette. "We have company." Simon shot Jace a glare. "You can see me?" Clary asked him.

"Duh," Jace snapped. "And what I saw is you kill a young …" but it wasn't a girl that he had seen. It was a monster.

"Demon," Clary finished for him. "It only looked like a girl because it was a shape sifter." Demon's weren't real. Jace knew that these people just had to be crazy. Clary tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "Are you Nephilim?" she asked.

"Am I a what?"

"I didn't think so," Clary said as she started to slowly pace back and forth. "But you have the Sight …"  
Simon breathed in deeply then contorted his face, "It smells like a Nephilim." Smells? Did Jace hear that right? What were they talking about, and how could he smell like a … whatever it was?

Jace looked behind them to see if the body was still there but nothing remained from the skirmish, the space undisturbed. "Told you it was a demon," Clary said cockily as she followed Jace's line of vision. "They return to their dimension of origin when they are killed."

"We should just get out of here," Simon said tensely. Jace had to do a double take when he looked at Simon because for a slip second, the kid's shinning white teeth were pointed into … fangs. When he looked again they were normal. This was insane.

"Jace?" Jace turned in the doorway to see Alec standing there. "Is this where you've been? What the hell are you doing?" Alec peered past Jace into the empty space. "Come on, man, let's just go." Jace looked from Alec to Clary. Simon had somehow disappeared with a blink of the eye, but Clary still stood there with her arms crossed staring at Jace.

"You don't see her?" Jace asked Alec incredulously.

"See who?" Alec said, trying not to make it sound like he was questioning his best friend's sanity.

"The red head!" Jace snapped. "Right there!" he pointed straight at Clary, but Alec was still oblivious. Clary shrugged mock-apologetically and muffled a laugh. She knew she was invisible, invisible to Alec at least.

"Nice meeting you," Clary said sarcastically under her breath as she pushed past Jace and walked by him. He watched her as she disappeared down the hall.

"Did you have anything to drink?" Alec asked.

"No," Jace scowled. "You know what? Just forget about it." And the two boys went back upstairs to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Present:

And so that was when he first saw the fiery red head.

That night Jace had tried to put the incident out of his mind and forget about it. He danced with Izzie, goofed off with Alec, then hooked up with some dyed blond whose name he couldn't remember. This plan of his had almost worked too. The next morning, he woke up convinced the whole situation had been a figment of his imagination, a dream.

But Jace can't think that anymore because now he's wide awake but still sitting across from the red head. The mysterious girl smirks, then goes to leave. Jace doesn't want his chance at answers to walk away again. "I'll – I'll be right back," he says to Isabelle.

"What? Where are you going? And what about Alec?" she asks annoyed, for they'd promised Alec they'd be there and he was taking the stage with his piece. However, Jace kept his eyes glued on the invisible girl leaving the coffee shop and ran after her, not hearing what Izzie had said.

"Hey!" Jace calls once he gets outside. "Who are you?"

"Funny," the girl answers, spinning around, "I was here to ask you the same question." She doesn't look all that surprised that Jace followed her, and Jace doesn't like that. He likes to be the one on top of things, in control of the situation.

As much as he wants answers, Jace can't help but just look at Clary. Up close and in the natural sun light she is radiant. The swirling black tattoos that cover most of her skin make her seem even paler than she really is. She isn't even exactly what he considers to be 'hot', but she's better than that. She is beautiful in her own way and special somehow. Clary doesn't seem to know that she's beautiful, that must be it, Jace decides.

Her bright green eyes look piercingly into his. "Hello?" she asks annoyed.

"What?" Jace stutters, getting pulled out of his trance.

"I said that there are some people who want to talk to you. Will to come to the Institute willingly or so I have to injure first somehow?"

Jace raises his eyebrows. It is hard to take her threats seriously; she's so small. "I can't just leave my friends," Jace says. "Besides, I don't even know that the _Institute_ is." Clary mutters something that sounds like 'of course you don't' under her breath. Jace glances up but no one on the street corner seemed to hear her. No one else seems to see her. "How are you invisible to everyone else?" Jace asks Clary.

"Glamour. It's a rune."

"A rune?"

"You really don't know anything do you?" Clary asks as she looks at Jace as if he is the most interesting thing she's ever seen. "Let's just go to the Institute. I can explain everything there."

"No," Jace argues. However, Clary never hears his argument for they are interrupted by a police officer.

"Are you Johnathan Herondale?" the police woman asks. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but you'll have to come with me."

"I didn't do anything," Jace snaps, not in the mood for whatever this is. He expects Clary to be annoyed at the interruption, but she is simply staring at the woman, the color draining from her face.

"Jace, come on. Now." Jace tries to interrupt, but Clary cuts him off. "Hands," she whispers. After recovering from a moment of confusion, Jace notices the hands of the police officer. The woman looks ordinary enough, standing next to a police car with her blond hair in a ponytail. But just like when Jace swore the brunette from the other night had fangs, he's momentarily convinced that this woman's hands are pure skeletons.

"Sorry, got to go," Jace tells the officer. Before she can protest, Clary is grabbing his arms and pulling him away.

"Run," she gasps, and they take off.

"Can't you just stab it with the glowing sword thing?" Jace pants as he dodges between disgruntled people on the Brooklyn street side.

"And here I thought you were against killing things, if they look like people," Clary answers sarcastically.

Jace gasps in shock. "She … it – it was a skeleton!"

"She's after you, Herondale. But it'll be worse to cause a huge incident on the street corner. We don't want attention." Clary glances behind her. "Damnit! We're being followed. Quicker. We need to get to the Institute." Jace isn't sure where they're going, but he also knows he doesn't really want to get attacked like he saw Clary get last night. He follows the red head across the busy street toward an abandoned, dilapidated church. "We're friends of the angels and we're here seeking refuge," she pants as she drags Jace by his arm up to the large, once ornate doors.

Before Jace can question her, he notices the sudden difference in the building. It is gorgeous and completely structurally sound. "Glamour?" he asks and Clary nods. They step into the foyer that has marble floors and a black gated elevator set into one wall. They finally catch their breaths once inside the elevator, Jace quite pleased that he was able to recognize the difference between glamour and reality.

"Welcome home," Clary says as they start up. It would have been an odd statement, considering Jace has never been there before in his life, if it weren't for the burning feeling in his chest. It was as if something he didn't even know was missing was just found. What amazes Jace is how Clary seems to understand this. "There are Institutes all around the world," Clary explains softly. "Shadow hunters can go to any of them and seek shelter, but there aren't many people here now."

"Shadow hunters?" Jace asks.

Clary looks up and him and stops herself from smiling slightly. "Of course, you don't even know what you are."

"I know exactly who I am," Jace snaps, angry that the tiny, strange little red head apparently knows everything.

"You have angel blood running through your veins. You are a decent of the angels," Clary tells him. She looks into his eyes and steps closer towards him. "That's what Shadow hunters, Nephilim, are. We use our gifts to protect the Mundanes from the demon world. It's what you are meant to do."

Jace shakes his head. "I'm meant to graduate high school, not go around killing things." Clary rolls her eyes. "What are Mundanes?"

"Humans. Those who aren't descents of angel Raziel. Their skin can't handle the runes," Clary explains. "They aren't strong enough. These," she gestures across her body, "are runes. It's how we harness enhanced abilities, like sight or speed or healing or glamour." She lifts up the corner of her shirt to reveal one of several overlapping circles. "Glamour … do you trust me?"

"Yes," Jace answers breathlessly.

Clary stands on her tiptoes to make up for her height and pulls the wand thing from the other night in the club out of one of the numerous pockets of her leather jacket. With careful precision, she slowly traces the pattern onto Jace's arm. It's a surprising stinging sensation. "A stele," she says, "is what is used to make the runes." She pulls back and admires her work.

"I don't feel that different," Jace says.

"If we walked back outside right now," Clary responds, "no Mundie would be able to see you either." Jace still doesn't seem convinced. "Jace, you're a shadow hunter. This is who you are. Okay," Clary tries to convince him, "even your name, Johnathan, it's a classic shadow hunter name. Your last name is Herondale and while you don't know this, it carries weight in the shadow world. I don't know why you don't know about this, but I can help you. I'll help you figure this out. Not to be arrogant, but I'm one of the best shadow hunters out there, especially for my age. Do you trust me?"

Jace nods his head. "Good," Clary says with a sub conscious nod. "I promise to help you. And I keep my promises." The door to the elevator finally slid open. "Welcome to the shadow world, Jace Herondale."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks you everyone for reading! I appreciate the reviews and feedback. I promise to post as often as possible. Hope you enjoy**

Previously: "Welcome to the shadow world, Jace Herondale."

There is boy pacing just outside of the elevator. Jace notes instantly how much he looks like Clary with his bright green eyes, high cheekbones, and slender frame. Though unlike Clary's flaming red hair, this kid's hair is blond. "Where have you been?" he snaps as soon as he sees Jace and Clary exit the elevator. Clary immediately pulls away from Jace, despite the close physical proximity they had in the elevator.

"Do you really expect me to go to a coffee shop and not have a snack?" Clary asks sarcastically. The kid raises one eyebrow. "We were chased by a demon on the way back," she says meekly, looking at the ground. "We came as fast as we could."

"Well next time," the boy says leaning closer to Clary's face, "come faster." He looks at Jace speculating. "So you're the mysterious Herondale," he says. "Come on, we can wait in the library until the inquisitor gets here. She can clear everything up."

As Jace follows Clary and the boy through the Institute, he watches her. The other kid obviously is in charge, more than her anyway. "This is my brother," she says turning around, as if she can read Jace's mind. "Johnathan." Clary hadn't been kidding when she said it was a shadow hunter name.

The three eventually reach the enormous library. Jace is trying to take everything in, from the towering shelves to cased antiques, but Clary makes her way to one of the soft couches and curls up, as if she's been here a thousand times. "This is where most of our classes are," Clary tells Jace. She leans her head back and sighs. "When will the Inquisitor be here?" Clary asks her brother. He shrugs and paces near the door. "I hate the Inquisitor. She's so … straight."

"Clarissa," Johnathan snaps. Jace, who had taken a seat on the couch opposite of Clary, involuntarily wrinkles up his nose at the sound of her full name. _Clarissa_ doesn't suit the girl with the flaming red hair. "Watch your mouth. You are already on thin water after your little unsanctioned mission with the vampire last night, and the last thing this family needs is for one of its members to be imprisoned in the Silent City for back talking the Clave." Clary looks like she's swallowed something sour.

"It's thin ice," Jace speaks up. "The expression is 'you are already on thin ice', not water." Johnathan glares at Jace, letting him know that corrections are appreciated, but Jace doesn't care. He liked the small smile playing on Clary's lips as he'd talked.

"If Simon and I had never gone to Pandemonium last night, I wouldn't have found Jace," Clary argues with her brother. "If he really is a Herondale, the fact that we brought him here will be a great attribute to the Morgenstern name. Besides, I was completely safe."

"Of course," Johnathan says sarcastically. "You had the filthy Down Worlder to use as a human shield."

"Take that back!" Clary spits, rising to her feet with anger. "Simon is my friend. He used to be your friend. And you are the one who needs to keep your mouth shut. Talk like that around the inquisitor is grounds for trial. People will start thinking that you're a threat to the Accords, or that you've already broken them."

Jace then feels that same kick of adrenaline that he felt at Pandemonium when he first saw Clary. It isn't because of the situation, that was never the reason; it's because of her. She looks so brave and strong standing there with her slender hands in fists. Her wavy hair cascades down her shoulders and she looks like a force to be reckoned with.

Clary is simply stunning.

Clary is still arguing with her brother, using more proper nouns than Jace can keep track of.

"It's no secret that Imogen Herondale hates this family," Clary says. "She's always undermining mom and belittling our work but that is not my fault, so don't think you can make me feel guilty about anything."

"Anything at all?" Johnathan snaps. "I'm looking forward to her asking about how you found the kid in the first place."

"For the last time it was an Eidolon demon! A shape-changer isn't that that difficult to take out once you figure out what it is!"

Johnathan and Clary are just glaring at each other at this point. "Did you say Herondale?" Jace asks eventually.

"Imogen Herondale is the inquisitor," Clary explains to Jace. "She holds a very high position in the Clave and is responsible for investigating and prosecuting Nephilim who've broken the Accords or the Covenant." Again, too many proper nouns for Jace to actually comprehend, but he did recognize his last name. Is this woman coming because he broke some law he's never heard about or is it because of her last name? "You've never heard of her?" Clary asks and Jace shakes his head no.

"Who are your parents?" Johnathan asks Jace.

"Stephen and Céline Herondale," Jace says, causing Johnathan and Clary to exchange a glance. "What?" Jace snaps.

"Nothing," Clary says. "Imogen will explain when she gets here." As if on timing, a bright glow appears next to the antique fireplace. "Portal," Clary whispers for Jace's benefit.

The woman who steps out of the portal is young and looks nothing like Jace as far as he is concerned, if everyone else seems to think they are related. She is dressed in the black clothes that Clary and Johnathan wear and has red hair like Clary's, that is just darker. She seems to be in a hurry for some reason and has a frantic look in her eyes. "Mom?" Clary asks. So this isn't the inquisitor?

Clary's mom runs over to her and the portal closes behind her. "Are you two all right?" she asks in a smooth voice similar to her daughter's.

"Of course," Johnathan says. "Why? We were just waiting on the Inquisitor."

"I know," the woman continues. "Which is why we were concerned when we found that Imogen had already opened the portal. I was so worried something had happened."

"We can hold our own mom," Johnathan says. "And what would have happened?"

"Whoever attacked the Inquisitor could have come through the portal."

Clary jumps up. "The Inquisitor was attacked? Is she okay?"

The woman looks so much like Clary as she tilts her chin up gravely. "No. The inquisitor is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this author's note is long but bear with me …**

 **Thanks for your enthusiasm about that last ending guys! I know you all obviously want some answers about the inquisitor. In this chapter it touches on that follow-up only slightly because you get to see more of Clary's perspective of things and what she is like in this version of the mortal instruments world. However, I promise next chapter will definitely dive right back into the fall out of the inquisitor's death! (Expect it to be a few more days until the next one; I have a dance competition this weekend and a big practice AP test tomorrow that counts for a lot of my grade!)**

 **Something else that will be coming up again sometime in the near future is Izzie and Alec! I'm divided in my opinion on where I want to take their characters in this storyline, but I definitely want them in here! I could use some advice to help me keep the story moving along: Do you think the Lightwoods should be shadow hunters or not? Vote in the Reviews please. Thanks again for your support peeps! Hope I don't let you guys down …**

 **And sorry for the typo of Jonathan's name, lol. Beware: I'm not good at spelling in general.**

Previously: "The Inquisitor is dead."

"So was the attack aimed at the inquisitor? Or was it a failed attempt to get to the kid?" Jonathan asks, eerily calmly in Jace's opinion considering someone was just murdered. Jace is frustrated to no end that Jonathan kept referring to him as 'the kid' but now doesn't seem like the time to bring it up.

Clary looks at her mom and brother. "Jace, could you wait outside for a second?"

"No," Jace snaps. He's not some little kid who can't be told anything too serious. Jace doesn't, however, like the look on Clary's face. He doesn't like how she jumped when he snapped at her.

"Go," Jocelyn says firmly. "We have to confer with the Clave and your attendance isn't going to help the already tedious situation."

Jace walks around the Institute as Clary and the others deal with the problem. There are hundreds of identical rooms for guests but most of the door are shut, the spaces vacant. Eventually, when Jace opens one of the doors he is surprised to find that the space is very lived in. There are clothes on the dresser, the bed is unmade, and a large cabinet stands in the corner of the room, its doors bulging open. He walks in to see what the cabinet holds and is surprised at the numerous weapons inside.

It is the wall across from the bed that Jace finds most interesting though. It is the same drab, wooden color as in the rest of the Institute, but here is a picture. It's the most beautiful drawing Jace has ever seen. There's a huge city rising up in the distance of the image. Closer, there's vast greenery, a green color so pure he doesn't think it actually exists in nature. There is a shimmering lake and over the lake flies an angel. In one hand the angel holds a magnificent chalice, in the other hand he holds a sword. In the distance on the opposite side of the city is a brick mansion.

The detail of the painting amazes Jace. He thought about the class field trips he'd gone on to museums that supposedly held great masterpieces. All he can think about now is that they were nothing compared to this. The angel looks so real it is as if it could fly off of the wall. His image and the blurry outline of the trees are reflected so perfectly in the crystal clear water of the lake. It is magnificent.

"I didn't realize that I left a welcome sign on the door," a voice snaps from behind him, pulling Jace back to reality.

"S- sorry," Jace stutters to a very pissed off Clary who stands in the door way confrontationally with her arms crossed. "I was just … looking around. Did you draw this?" he asks when he realizes this must be her room.

"Yeah, it's stupid, I know. Just forget about it," she blows him off.

"It's amazing."

"It's depicting the beauty of something. Beauty is deception and to love is to destroy." Jace looks at Clary speechless. To love is to destroy?

"What is it of?" Jace asks instead of speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Idris," Clary answers dreamily.

"What's Idris?"

Clary rolls her eyes. "I keep forgetting how little you know. Idris is the shadow hunter country. No matter where a shadow hunter is born or raised, Idris is always home."

"Where is it?" Jace asks.

"It doesn't show up on Mundane maps, obviously, but it's somewhere between France and Germany."

"There's nothing between France and Germany but Switzerland or Belgium," Jace argues.

Clary doesn't want to waste her time arguing with a shadow hunter who is so mundane. "Exactly," she snaps. She walks over to the picture and gives Jace a quick geography lesson. "That's Lake Lyn," she says as she points to the beautiful lake. "Over top of it is angel Raziel holding the mortal cup and mortal sword. It's a recreation of a famous picture of when Raziel gave the first shadow hunter, _Johnathan_ , a cup, sword, and mirror. The mirror is lost."

Clary points to the city in the distance. "That's the City of Glass," she explains. "Alicante."

"Is that where you're from?" Jace asks. "Where you were born, I mean?"

Clary shakes her head. "I grew up in the country," she says. "And Valentine tutored me and Jonathan there, so the only time I went to the city was with my mom. Valentine, Jonathan, my mom, and I lived in the Morgenstern Manor." She gestures to the large, brick building.

Jace asks who Valentine is, thinking it's another sibling. "My father," Clary gravely responds to Jace's question. Jace doesn't understand why Clary calls her father by his first name and he plans to ask where _Valentine_ is now, but Clary cuts him off. "That was ancient history," she says. "All that matters is that I live here now. And currently my job is to protect you, which would be easier to do if you didn't wander off and invade my privacy. I'll meet you at dinner," she snaps before storming out of the room. Jace quickly leaves as well, closing the door behind him.

Clary's POV

Clary sits on the dirty floor of the greenhouse. All around her, bugs are buzzing in the small space as the sun sets over New York. She sketches the sun setting behind the green plants. The colors blend from yellow, to orange, to pink. They look so peaceful and it is calming, the steady movement of her hand moving across the page.

But she's still angry at herself that she'd gotten so upset by what Jace said. He didn't know he said anything wrong but it still rubbed her the wrong way. He doesn't know anything about her. And all he did was ask a simple question. _Who is Valentine?_ But the answer to that question is complicated beyond explanation. Clary doesn't want to think about her cruel father or her childhood. Besides, the kid is practically a Mundie. Jace is untrained, undisciplined, and doesn't know a thing about the shadow world. So why is he so interesting? And considering he doesn't know her, why does she care so much what he thinks?

Against her good judgement she flips the pages of her sketch book back until she finds the ones she drew last night. There is the one - Jace standing in the doorway of the storage room of pandemonium's basement. It's some of her best work, in her own opinion. Jace looks striking. She perfectly captured the curve of his cheek bone, the firmness of his muscles which are visible through his t-shirt, and the light in his eyes. Today, when they were outside, his eyes were so golden. But when Jace looked at Clary last night and again today in the elevator his eyes were darker. Whatever the reason was, Clary perfectly captured it in her drawing.

A part of Clary knows it is ridiculous to spend time watching the light reflect off of a stranger's eyes when there are more important things to worry about. When there'd been a demon attack at the London Institute just hours ago, when the inquisitor was murdered just hours ago, when Jace lost the grandmother he never knew he had but no one had told him yet, for they didn't know what to say. It is ridiculous to spend her time drawing him, but Clary doesn't move from her spot on the floor, where she sit adding the swirling black glamour rune to pandemonium Jace's arm.

When Clary was young she drew often. Her mother encouraged it because, for one thing, it helped with her rune skills. Her father wasn't as supportive. "She's wasting her talent," he told Jocelyn one day. As Valentine had told Clary, being a shadow hunter is being a warrior. And to be a warrior you must let go of the innocent, artistic part of yourself because it is that part of you that sees the beauty in things. And beauty is deception. One must not be fooled by beauty ever.

Take Faeries for example, Valentine had explained to his young daughter. If you fall for their beauty, you become a prisoner for eternity. Or if you are fooled by a bright smile and kind eyes, you could end up on your knees for not recognizing a shape-changer demon. Beauty is deception. And Clary must not waste her talents smearing paint on a canvas. She must use them to change the world for the better.

"If you are to paint, use black and white. Those are the only true colors that represent humanity," Valentine once said. It was that early in Clary's life, that her father had tried preaching his anti-down worlder agenda to her. _They are demon-angel offspring. We kill demons why not kill them? It's black and white._ Clary has always been glad that the majority of the sketch books from her youth were burned in the Fairchild Manor fire along with her father. While her father's hatred of down worlders never stuck with her, most of her art had been drawn in black and white when she was younger. It irritates her that she still does that often today. It irritates her that her mother hadn't run with her and Jonathan sooner.

So the beauty that Clary sees in Jace is deception. She shouldn't trust it, because in the end it will only hurt her. And warriors shouldn't let themselves get hurt in anyway. The girl with the bright red hair sits on the dusty floor continuing to draw anyway. She shouldn't see the beauty that she sees in the new blond boy.

But she does.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is more of a filler chapter but I hope you still enjoy! I swear next update will be more interesting …**

Jace sits at the wooden kitchen table in silence. Jocelyn is cooking something over the stove and talking to Jonathan. Jace supposes he could have tried to join in, though small talk was never something he particularly enjoyed. He's detached from the conversation, lost in thought, until the floor boards creak near the door. Clary is there.

Clary glances around the room before sitting down at the table across from Jace. "Where did you disappear to?" her brother asks her, but she just shrugs in response. Jace notices the blend of colors stained on her hands.

"There's nothing in this kitchen," Jocelyn complains. Jace suppresses as smile at the normal conversation in the strange setting.

"That's 'cause we usually just eat at Taki's or Luke's," Clary says.

Jocelyn sighs, "I don't like you two here alone all the time."

"We're not alone mom," Jonathan speaks up. "There are visitors every once in a while and the dog lives right down the street." With his words, Jocelyn tenses up and Clary shoots him a glare.

"Luke," Jocelyn snaps, "his name is Luke." Jonathan just rolls his eyes.

"Who are we talking about?" Jace eventually speaks up, tired of not understanding anything much.

"Luke's our … friend," Clary says. "He's basically like our uncle, but he can't come into the institute, so that's why we go to him." Jace asks why he can't come here.

"Werewolves were created from diseases brought to this dimension by demons," Jonathan cuts Clary off. "The institute is holy ground so no down worlder or demon can get it."

Jace's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "Werewolves?"

Jonathan continues, "Yeah. Basically anything that humans claim is fake is real. There are Warlocks, Pixies, Faeries, Werewolves, and, of course _, vampires_." Jonathan shoots his sister a look. "So Clary's boyfriend can't come over either." Boyfriend?

Clary's face burned red. "For the last time, Simon IS NOT my boyfriend." Jonathan walks over and gave her a playful shove. They are arguing and fighting mostly playfully when Jonathan glances at Jace, then does a double take.

"Where did you get that?" he's pointing at the Glamour rune on Jace's arm. Jace shoots Clary a confused glance.

"Why?"

Jonathan looks at Clary. "Was that you?" he asks.

"Yes."

"You can't go around putting runes on people!" Jonathan scolds.

"He's a shadow hunter." Clary argues back.

"How did you know that Clarissa?" Jonathan snaps. "What if he wasn't? You could have killed him! You could have turned him into forsaken!" Clary glares at her brother as Jace tried to digest what he just heard. He could have died!?

"He is fine, Jonathan," Clary yells. "And besides, not only does he have the Sight but when we first saw him in Pandemonium, Simon smelled his Nephilim blood!"

"So we are basing all of our decisions on what the vampire says now? Great," Jonathan says sarcastically.

"Would you stop that! You used to trust him!"

"I don't trust down worlders."

"But it's Simon!" Clary pleads. "We've been fighting together since we were ten. You've put your lie in his hands before. He's my parabati!"

"Was. You can't be parabati with something that isn't living."

Clary looks to be at the point of tears by now. "I am just as good as a shadow hunter as you are Jonathan. I trusted my instincts. And if anything, now this does prove that Jace is one of us!"

"Jace will never be one of us," Jonathan says, not looking at Jace. "He's practically a Mundie. The kid doesn't know anything."

"How can you not trust him! For all we know, someone killed his grandmother just to get to him!" Jocelyn was on the verge of interrupting the argument, but at Clary's words everyone falls silent.

"I don't have any grandparents," Jace says quietly. His brow is furrowed as he stares at the table.

Jocelyn sighs. "Imogen and Marcus Herondale are the parents of Stephen Herondale, your father," she explains.

Jace looks at Jocelyn enraged. "No! Alright I'm done. I think there's been some mistake here but I'm not … I don't have a grandmother that could have been killed. I'm not some demon slayer. I should go; my parent's will wonder where I am."

"Jace, I understand that-"

"No," Jace snaps. "There's no way for you to understand." With that, Jace runs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

 **Author's note: First, ^Realized I still hadn't done that. Second, thanks again for your feedback everyone! I really appreciate it and look forward to hearing what you all think! I know my updates are getting shorter, but I figured it'd be better to do them more frequently and shorter than longer but only every few weeks. I hate waiting for updates myself! Also, Simon's character will be coming up again soon and any questions about him will get answered then (sorry for any confusion!). And finally, you are about to get more information about the inquisitor and in the future, more about Jace's family.**

 **Hope you enjoy** **xoxox – CAB**

Clary's POV

To put it bluntly, Clary is pissed. Her brother was annoying her to no end, she is so distracted that it is distracting to think about how distracted she's been recently, and now Jace is gone. She doesn't wait for her brother's help or approval from her mother or the Clave. She was the one who got him into this, now she has to help him. Before he gets himself killed.

Clary puts on a Glamour rune as she stepped out of the Institute. Jace has already vanished, blending into the crowded Brooklyn street side. The sun is still slowly setting as she makes her way toward Java Jones, the last place she found Jace.

As frustrated as she is, Clary mostly blames herself for Jace running. She had been annoyed with her brother, but she should have known when to keep her mouth shut. She shouldn't have revealed anything about the Inquisitor.

The meeting with the Clave directly after the Inquisitor's death could have gone better, in Clary's opinion. The only information they received from the Blackthorns at the London Institute was that Imogen Herondale had been there since two days before. She went down to the library to open a portal when they heard a scream. By the time anyone got there, she had been killed but nothing nor nobody remained. They contacted the Clave who allowed Jocelyn to go back to New York.

While Clary understood that the Blackthorns seemed to try to be actually helpful, the Clave was just purposefully ambiguous. They said that an investigation was currently pending and they'd pass on information as needed. "We need it now," Jonathan had pointed out. "The Herondale boy is in our care and if there is a substantial threat against him, we need to be prepared." But the Clave didn't say anything else. They wouldn't even say how she was killed.

Clary was imagining what the Inquisitor would be saying about the situation if she were there. "You should be prepared for any situation that may arise anyway," the stern woman would have chastised. "Unless, of course, this is your way of saying that the Morgensterns are unfit for the management of the New York Institute? If that is the case, I am most obliged to send some-"

"No, that won't be necessary." Jocelyn wouldn't have let the Inquisitor get that far, Clary imagined. In her cool, collected manner, Clary's mom would have gently declined the offer without crossing the line. Jocelyn was highly skilled in gently putting Imogen in her place.

Imogen's son, Stephen, had been in the Circle with Jocelyn when they were very young. The circle were supporters of Clary's father, Valentine, who carried out the plans for their leader's grandiose, anti-down worlder regime. Imogen never approved, and when Stephen openly joined the circle only to be killed shortly after, she became the inquisitor. She became cold-hearted. She blamed Valentine personally for her son's death, and her only goal was to stop Valentine and punish those associated with him. Her new psychological state worsened when Marcus, her husband, died of a heart attack. Clary was told that Imogen wasn't always so … _stiff_ , but Clary has never been able to imagine her otherwise.

Clary sighs to herself as she runs along the street side. There was no use in imagining the Inquisitor's reaction because she is dead. Dead is dead and there is no coming back from it. End of Story.

But Clary is now stuck in this train of thought. She had thought about Jace running away, which reminded her of how she yelled about his dead grandmother over dinner, which reminded her of the investigation of his grandmother's death, which reminded her of his grandmother's personality, which reminded her of why his grandmother was like that. And it is that part Clary has trouble digesting; Imogen turned off the loving part of herself with the death of her son.

But her son isn't dead …

At least, Stephen didn't die when everyone thought he did. Even if he is gone now (though it didn't sound like it from the way Jace mentioned him), he lived long enough for his son to know him.

He has a son. Jace.

Clary bites her lip in frustration as she slows to a jog in front of the coffee shop. Why is everything in her life continuously coming back to Jace?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long people! Will try to update about twice a week from now on. Enjoy** **Xoxox – CAB**

Jace's POV

So someone was killed and it is his fault. That's what Clary had said: "For all we know, someone killed his grandmother just to get to him!" Jace flies past the coffee shop on the way to his house, frustrated beyond words.

When Jace arrives at his house, something feels off. Everything looks fine and his parents' cars are outside, but there is something different that he can't put his finger on …

He walks up to the door to go inside when something catches his eye – a glamour rune. Jace steps back to get another look and realizes the fire burning from in the house. Over concern for his parents, his runs inside.

"Mom? Dad?"

No answer.

Jace runs through the living room, kitchen, up the stairs and past his organized bedroom where flames eat away everything he owns. But his family is nowhere to be found. What concerns Jace the most, what sends a sinking feeling to the pit of his stomach, is the disarray that the house is in. His father always insisted that everything was in order, but that is the opposite of it now.

His mother's perfectly framed pictures are smashed and thrown on the floor. Drawers are pulled out with stuff dumped everywhere. Every room Jace goes into is the same – messy. Someone was looking for something in a hurry.

The Herondales' house is in the nicer part of town, but there is nothing of incredible value in it that Jace can think of. And nothing seems to be missing, not the television, computers, not any electronics. More than anything, Jace wishes he can pretend that this is bad timing and a coincidence. But what kind of robbers don't steal anything? And that rune on the door … only a shadow hunter could have drawn that. Why would a shadow hunter break into his house?

As Jace makes his way down the stairs back to the first floor, he notices a phone on the ground. His mom's phone. Jace unlocks it to find half a dozen calls made to himself. It is then that he realizes his phone is missing; he must have left it in the coffee shop.

Suddenly his heart beat quickens. Something must be wrong with his parents. Something must have happened to them, and he didn't help because he was with Clary. He was off playing demon slayer with a bunch of tattooed crazies while his parents were in trouble. This was all his fault.

Why do people keep getting hurt because of him?

Back downstairs in the living room Jace stares at the couch tipped on its side as he realizes the slices in the cushions. Cotton spills out and is scattered all over the room. The piano is smashed into bits. Even the book case if knocked over. Who would have done this? It is then that Jace hears something coming from in the kitchen, a low growling sound. He carefully makes his way through the dark house when a creature jumps out at him. Jace trips to the floor in surprise of the scaled _thing_ coming at him.

The multi-legged creature has several beady black eyes set in the center of its head, all of which stare at the blond boy. It licks its lips with a black, forked tongue, looking at Jace as if he is the most delicious thing it has ever seen, just for a different reason than Clary had. The thing slithers slowly towards the blond boy, stalking its prey.

For a moment, Jace is frozen with horror. However, he quickly rolls over, pulling himself to his feet and getting up. He walks back slowly, shaking slightly as the … monster proceeds toward him. He wants to convince himself that this can't actually be real, monsters aren't real. But after the day he's had, Jace can be sure of one thing – this is really happening. This is insane but it's real … it is, right?

There is no time to finish with that thought for the creature lunges toward Jace, knocking him to the floor. Despite the weight of the thing on top of him, Jace manages to hold its snarling head back, out of his face. The creature drools dark greenish slime onto Jace's shirt. "Okay," Jace says shakily. "Now I'm really pissed." His hand fumbles to the ground and he finds a piece of glass from a broken vase. Using it as a weapon, Jace plunges the glass toward the creature, but it seems only momentarily deterred. The thing snarls, muttering what sounds like actual words.

Simultaneously, Jace then feels an intense, stinging pain as one of the razor sharp teeth slide into his flesh at the shoulder. Jace feels the skin break and his blood mix with the dark liquid pooling out of the monster's mouth. That was the other thing that happened – the creature's hold on Jace vanished and it became dead weight on top of him.

The dark liquid continues to pool from its mouth and head where the gaping wound is. _That isn't where I stabbed it_ , Jace thinks confused. As Jace's vision blurs he is aware of the creature literally disappearing and something else hovering over him. He hears words that sound human but don't make sense. "Damnit … Ravener … poison … Bane …"

Just before he blacks out, Jace notices a flash of red hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter Simon returns!** **Hope you like it! Xoxoxo – CAB**

Clary's POV

Clary hovers over Jace anxiously as she sits on the floor next to him. Yes, she did find him. But her little rescue mission could have gone better. She found him barely in time.

Clary sighs and leans up against the wall, still sitting on the floor. The iratze runes that she drew didn't do much. She doubted that they would help – the wound being infected with Ravener poison and all – but she had hoped. Jace is still unconscious and bleeding profusely.

Killing time, Clary gets up and wanders around the house. As soon as she arrived, she had noticed the fire, fueled by a rune, and the house in disarray. She wondered where Jace's parents were and what had happened.

It is just as the thoughts of Jace's parents cross her mind that Clary reaches down to retrieve a broken picture. Through the glass, cracked in a spider web pattern, Clary sees a smiling Jace, Stephen, and Céline. She'd seen pictures of Stephen and Céline before, but not like this. This isn't an official family photo, nor a picture of all circle members. It is just three people happy and smiling.

In the picture, Stephen and Celine are both older than in other pictures Clary had seen. But Jace couldn't have been more than seven or eight. The three were stuck in a crowd of people standing in front of a large castle. Clary isn't sure where they were but smirks – the Fairchild manor is more magnificent, if not smaller. Or it had been anyway.

Simon breaks Clary from her thoughts as he appears seemingly out of nowhere, though Clary knows better; he's just that fast. "Finally," she complains. "It's been hours."

"It's been barely three minutes since you called. And I would have been faster if one, I knew where I was going, and two, you hadn't interrupted dinner," Simon defended himself. Clary tried not to wrinkle up her nose at the thought of the whole blood thing, but she honestly couldn't even stand paper cuts. Ironic considering her profession but …

Any other time Clary would have hugged Simon and caught up. They talk on the phone constantly but it is different seeing him in person. However, they have a more pressing matter …

Simon bends over and picks Jace up effortlessly. Jace is so tall and muscular, but Simon treats him like he weighs nothing more than a piece of paper. "Thanks," Clary says.

Her friend just rolls his eyes. "Your brother won't be happy to see me."

"My brother can get over it." Clary sighs. Sometimes they get along so well, while others Jonathan acts so much like their father.

"Well then," Simon says. "I will admit that it feels great to be helpful. A special thanks to you being so tiny." Clary just glares at him but leads the way out. She probably could have come up with a way to get Jace back to the Institute on her own. But why waste the time when there's Simon? Who is more than capable of carrying Jace.

Out on the dark street, no one looks twice at the kids. Sure, Jace and Clary have glamour runes on, so all anyone would see is a pale kid in a 'MADE IN BROOKLYN' t-shirt, but it still works greatly to their advantage.

By the time they get back to the Institute Jace isn't exactly conscious, yet stirring in pain. Jonathan is pacing by the door but freezes when he sees Clary and Simon. He stands up straight. "Clarissa, glad to see you're fine. Lewis," Jonathan nods tersely. Simon hands the limp Jace off without a word. Clary hates that they don't get along anymore. But both have equal importance in her life so the other would simply have to live with it – or _notlive_ with it in Simon's case.

Clary turns, hugging Simon tightly. "Tomorrow night?" she asks, pulling away. "Luke's?"

"Sure," Simon says. And Clary disappears into the Institute.

Simon's POV

It irritates Simon that he can't go into the Institute. Mostly, just because Clary can and he can't. There are some other things he misses – the scruffy old cat Church who rarely leaves the building, the beautiful stained glass that decorated every window inside, the library where he and Clary had once pulled all-nighters to study for exams they'd forgotten about. But just like that it always comes back to Clary.

Now Simon can't even spar with her without worrying about hurting her. It isn't that Clary isn't strong – she's one of the strongest people he knows, in more ways than one – but he will always be physically stronger and there's nothing he can do about it.

Simon knows how much it frustrates Clary that he and Jonathan can hardly stand each other. That's why, though it was probably for her benefit, Simon is surprised when Jonathan calls his attention as he turns to leave. "uh … Lewis?" Simon turns around. "Thanks … for keeping her safe." Simon just nods.

Clary is probably one of the last people on the planet that needs protection, but there is no point in arguing with Jonathan. Despite the many flaws that Simon finds in Clary's brother, there is no doubt that he is protective of Clary. Ever since they were younger. And since he doesn't hold her back, Simon doesn't see that as a bad thing. On the opposite, Jonathan wants her to be able to defend herself.

Once Valentine died, Jonathan changed. It was like he had this need to take over the position. The down worlders that he never really cared about became enemies, the targets of his verbal abuse. He took over Valentine's role of pointing out every little mistake that Clary made.

Simon knew that even Clary knew Jonathan only meant the best for her, but he could see that their relationship had changed. A lot of things changed with the death of her father but one of worst changes was between her and her brother. They still fought as strong as ever together in battle, but Jonathan was more like her trainer than her brother. They argued more, even if just in little disagreements.

Things had changed for Jonathan and Simon personally even before that. Simon's story was the same as Lucian's. Valentine had become jealous over Luke's relationship with Jocelyn and orchestrated an accident for him to get turned into a down worlder. It broke their parabati bond.

In the months leading up to the Uprising and Valentine's death, Valentine became obsessed that Simon wasn't good for Clary. He saw them hanging out and goofing off instead of studying, one of many reasons Valentine grew to despise Simon. Valentine loved his daughter more than anything. His greatest desire was for her to join him, for her to grow up and one day take over the circle. But Clary wasn't like that and Simon never understood the interest that Valentine had in his daughter. He watched her every move like a hawk. And why bother trying to make Clary see his way when he had a son who idolized his every move already?

It was the week before the Accords were to be signed that Simon ascended. Valentine got permission from Simon's mother to take him and Jonathan on a hunt. They were to save Rebecca, Simon's sister, from a group of vampire's who had supposedly kidnapped her. Valentine looked like a hero, willing to sacrifice himself to save a young girl, his daughter's friend, but it was all just an act. Just like with Valentine a Lucian a few months before, Jonathan let Simon get attacked.

Simon learned later that the vampires were just defending themselves, for they hadn't touched any shadow hunters. They were traveling to Alicante just to sign the Accords. Why would they ruin everything and attack? But Valentine used this situation as another example of down worlder inferiority. "They can't control themselves," he claimed. And he then started the Uprising, turning shadow hunter against shadow hunter.

Simon didn't have anyone left after that. Clary was told he was dead and Jonathan played dumb. Simon eventually found Luke who helped him get into the vampire clan in Hotel Du'mort in New York. It was close to the Institute where Clary and Jonathan were sent to be safe during the Uprising, so Simon didn't see it as that terrible. He would never forget the look on her face when she saw him after so long, when she found out that he was alive, more or less.

It irritates Simon occasionally that Clary doesn't know the full story still – that Jonathan didn't cover Simon and Valentine murdered Rebecca – but at least he is still a part of her life. Before he Ascended they had traveled the world together. When they were twelve they became parabati, but just over a year later he was 'killed'. Simon loved that even after that, once they were reunited, they were still as close as ever.

Until a day ago.

As Simon wanders the dark streets back to the hotel, he can't the look that Clary had on her face out of his head. Just before she ran into the institute she had asked to hang out tomorrow night. She was smiling. It was the same as always.

But last night at the club when they first saw Jace … Simon had never seen Clary like that before. He had never seen her that interested in anyone but him. And it was even different somehow, the way that Clary looked at Jace from the way Clary looked at Simon.

Clary had called Simon when she got back to the Institute that night, practically yelling over the phone. "You are never going to believe this!" she had said breathlessly. The new boy is a Herondale. Of course, just Simon's luck, a long lost shadow hunter of one of the most powerful Nephilim families. As if Clary hadn't been intrigued by him before …

Simon sighs to himself as he walks up to the hotel. It's bad that he has to compete with Jonathan for Clary's attention. But as least that's her brother. But this guy … Simon has a bad feeling about the blond boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been able to post so much lately because I've been off of school lol. This scene is really short but redone from City of the Bones (just obviously opposite then in the book, haha) which I thought would be interesting. There's a great Jace quote in here. Next update will be longer and Izzie and Alec will return!** **Hope you enjoy! Xoxox – CAB**

Jace's POV

When Jace opens his eyes the first thing he sees is the last – a flash of red hair. He sits up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Clary is sitting in a chair with her feet up on the end of the bed. She's focused intently on something in front of her. "Glad to see that your alive," she says not unkindly but not looking up from her work.

Jace sits up and looks around at the large room with rows identical beds. "Infirmary," Clary says following his gaze.

"How long has it been?" Jace asks as he notices the morning light coming from the stained glass windows.

"Two days."

"Two days?!" Jace asks, as if he didn't hear right. He tried to get up but feels incredibly light headed. Clary points to a cup on the table next to the bed and Jace drinks it without hesitation, immediately feeling better.

"That's actually pretty impressive for someone poisoned by a Ravener demon," Clary says.

"Ravener?"

"The demon that attacked you. They are stupid and ugly but have a mean bite." Clary finally puts down her work. Jace tries to see what she was drawing but she flips the book closed quickly. "Get dressed then meet us in the library," Clary says.

It is then that Jace notices he is just in his underwear. "Where are my-?"

"They were covered in slime," Clary says with a sly smile.

"Gross," Jace comments, remembering how much he liked that shirt.

"And poisonous," Clary points out with a roll of her eyes. "But don't worry, I burned them." Jace just scowls.

Taking advantage of the situation, he turns the scowl into a smirk. "If you wanted me to take my clothes off for you, all you had to do is ask."

Jace watches Clary carefully as she suppresses a smile. "I'll keep that offer in mind."

"No. No you will not." Jace mentally curses out her brother as he walks into the room. Clary blushes slightly.

"Like I've ever said anything about your parade of girls," Clary snaps at Jonathan, but walks out after. Jace feels Jonathan eyeing him as he watches her go.

"Don't even think about," Jonathan threatens.

"It was a joke," Jace argues.

Jonathan just glares at him. "I brought some clothes for you to wear. Just change so we can go down stairs." Jace swiftly pulls the shirt on. "I'm serious," Jonathan says. "Don't. Mess. With. Clary."

"Whatever. I don't really care. I promise to leave your sister alone," Jace recites dully. "Personally, I've seen hotter," Jace taunts Jonathan. He tries not to laugh at Jonathan's face, which looks somewhere between relieved and offended. Jace stands up, pulling on the pair of black jeans. There is nothing more in the world that he wants then to break that promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming. Long author's note as I try to answer your questions: TMI spoilers ahead if you haven't read all the books.**

 **Yes, Simon would technically be a few years physically younger than Clary, but since he's lived as long as her and matured just as much it wouldn't affect his personality or anything. Also, Clary would be fifteen because Jace turned sixteen at the beginning of the story and he is a few months older than her.**

 **No, Jon doesn't have demon blood but that doesn't necessarily change his and Valentine's relationship, which will come up later. (And I won't comment on Clary's blood for now.) In one of my first chapters when Jonathan is first introduced he is described by Jace as looking similar to Clary and having green eyes. In the books his eyes were darker until he was stabbed with Heosphoros and the heavenly fire burned the demon blood out of his system. However, I'm not saying he will or will not ally with Valentine on his own free will …**

 **Sorry for any confusion! Thanks again and keep reviewing! Xoxox – CAB**

Jace's POV

Jace and Jonathan finally make it to the library where Clary is sitting waiting. She has a notebook in front of her and a pencil in hand. "We need to send a report to the Clave about the attack," she says without looking at Jace.

"My parents are missing," Jace argues. "We have to go to the police."

"Like the mundies would be able to help you," Jonathan scoffs as he paces near the window.

"Jace," Clary starts, "a demon was waiting for you at your house. If you tell the mundane police that, then the only thing that will be accomplished is you getting labeled as mentally insane." Jace can't really argue with that logic. "The Clave will help find your parents. It's the Clave's responsibility; they're shadow hunters." Jace nods his head slowly but can't imagine his parents being shadow hunters. They are the epitome of mundanes. His father – a workaholic – and his mother – well … just kind of …. emotionally distant. But definitely not a warrior in any way. Jace starts to ask Clary what she knew about them, but she talks over him.

"Tell me what happened," Clary says. "Did you notice anything missing from the house? Did the Ravener say anything? What do you remember?"

Jace shrugs. "Nothing was missing but everything was torn apart. There was the fire upstairs and I recognized a rune on the front door." He hesitates. Wasn't there something the Ravener said as it was hissing? It sounded human … "I think the demon hissed something about … wanting to eat me, but it couldn't for whatever reason."

"Raveners are usually controlled by a master," Jonathan says. "Did anything it hissed sound like a name?"

Jace bites his lip. He mostly blocked out the monster's garbled speech. "Dal?" he tries. Not exactly. "Mal … no it was …"

"Val?" Jonathan asks.

"Yeah!" Jace agrees. "I think it was Val." Jonathan had gone shock still and Clary straightens up.

"You think or you're sure?" Clary snaps.

"I don't know!" Jace says defensively. "I didn't pay much attention to what it was saying; it was kind of trying to murder me!" Clary and Jonathan share a worried look of disbelief. "What?" Jace asks confused.

"Valentine," Jonathan says. "Our father's name was Valentine but our mom and his closest friends called him Val." Jace watches Clary, whose face is incredibly pale, as she stares at the ground, playing with a chain around her neck.

"This is ridiculous!" she snaps. "Valentine killed himself and our grandparents when his Uprising failed and the Accords were signed. You can't control demons from the dead!" She looks at Jonathan frantically, as if asking why he won't agree with her.

"You should at least put it in the report," is all he says.

"You write it then," Clary shoots back.

Jonathan looks at Clary. "I thought that is what you were doing as golden boy over here was talking!" he says exasperated.

"Thank you for noticing my good looks and overall superiority," Jace drawls.

Both Clary and Jonathan seem to have ignored him though. An odd look crosses Clary face but before she can close her book, Jonathan has ripped it out of her hand. _This case of miscommunication could have been funnier under different circumstances_ Jace thinks. "You weren't writing?" Jonathan snaps. "You were doodling, of course you were." Clary's brother rolls his eyes.

"I was drawing, there's a difference," Clary fires back.

Jonathan slams the book down on the table before walking out. "I don't give a shit," he says. "Just get the work done. Now." Cary sighs audibly when he leaves.

"What crawled up his ass?" Jace asks Clary.

"Are you sure it was Val that you heard?" she asks, yet again, to Jace's annoyance. He nods. "Things between him and my dad were … tense sometimes," Clary says. She bites her lip. "I hope you heard wrong," she whispers. What kind of person wishes their father dead? Jace thinks, but instantly regrets it. He understands that he doesn't really know much about Clary's dad. He doesn't really know much about Clary. In fact, despite the three – four days that he's been at the institute, Jace doesn't really know much about the shadow world.

Jace glances at Clary's notebook still on the table. She drew a castle that looks familiar somehow … It's quite large with a curved tunnel that runs through the middle and over a dozen towers pointed up around it. "Magic Kingdom?"

"Excuse me?" Clary asks Jace, looking up from what she was writing.

"That's Cinderella's castle at Magic Kingdom, isn't it?" Jace clarifies, but Clary just looks at him blankly. "Disney world?" Jace tries again. "I went there with my parents when I was little …" But Clary doesn't seem to be following. She quickly closes her book.

"I'm just going to go to my room and finish this, okay?" she says, gesturing to the letter she's writing. She seems distracted.

"Uh … yeah. Whatever." Clary nods at Jace without actually looking at him. At the last minute before she disappears behind the large library doors, Jace speaks. "Can I go back to my house?" he asks. "Find whatever's left?"

Clary looks at him over her paper blankly. "You want to go back to the place where you were attacked by a demon? No, bad idea. You're safe here."

"But if I'm going to stay here, I need my clothes and stuff," Jace argues. Clary looks like she is about to contradict him, but thinks better of it at the last minute.

"Fine," she concedes. "But you can't go alone. Find Jonathan or wait for me but I have to finish this." Jace nods, his decision already made; like hell he will wait for Jonathan, who already doesn't like him. At least Clary … well, Jace doesn't really know if she likes him, but he has more of an incentive to get her to like him, then he does with Jonathan. Not that that should be too hard – all girls in general seem to like Jace.

Jace looks around the library, figuring that if he has time to kill anyway, this is the best place to find answers.

Clary's POV

That was so stupid! Clary mentally curses herself. Why did she think that Jace wouldn't recognize the building where that picture she found back at his house had been taken? She doesn't know what magical kingdom he was referring to, but that wasn't the point. She can't let her guard down anymore; she can't leave her stuff lying around on her room unlocked. That guy has a seriously skewed sense of privacy, and it is bad enough she has her brother glaring over her shoulder to contend with.

Clary quickly finishes the report and tosses it in her brother's room before heading back down to the library slowly. Maybe it is a good thing that Jace wants to go back to his house because Clary really needs to blow off some steam.

Simon had mysterious plans and stood her up the other night for Luke's, Luke left for Alicante for the renewal of the Accords coming up, Jace may have heard proof that her absolute least favorite person in the world might not be dead after all, not to mention that fact that there was something about Jace that drove her insane in the first place, like she couldn't concentrate on anything properly when he's in the room. Oh, and the fact that she had spent her last forty-eight hours babysitting an unconscious Jace was just something else that made Clary feel incredibly stressed. She wants to punch something. Or splatter paint on something. Or kill something.

But all of these thoughts leave her mind when she heard the piano.

Of course Clary knows there is a piano in the library; that's one of her favorite rooms in the institute. However, it rarely gets used. Her mother, Jocelyn, is the only one she's ever heard play it.

Clary pears her head into the space to find none other than Jace at the piano. So he's witty, strong, and incredibly good looking, and now he plays piano too? Is there anything he can't do? She watches from a distance as his slender fingers glide gracefully over the keys. Clary is surprised to find herself disappointed when the last note fades into silence. "Beautiful," she says, her voice surprisingly even.

Jace looks up, startled, but quickly recovers his composure. "I know I am, but I have to say that the music wasn't too bad either." Clary rolls her eyes.

"Do you always act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Sarcastic, arrogant, self-righteous. Shall I continue?"

Jace flashes a smile. "No, but thank you for the offer. And if you meant to say funny, worthy, and intelligent then the answer to your question would be yes – I am a much more charismatic person when I'm conscious and not running for my life or being attacked in anyway."

"You're in an eerily good mood," Clary says distastefully. He was easier to deal with when he was unconscious. Now she has to come up with good comebacks quickly. "Come on," Clary says. "Let's go."

 **Author's note take 2: Hope you liked the Clary–Jace banter** **There's more Clace to soon come! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Promised you guys a longer one soon so here it goes …**

 **Just please ignore typos. (It's late)**

Jace's POV

You might think that a bunch of bad ass demon slayers who live in a place the size of a castle would have an epic ride, but if you think that, then, like Jace, you are wrong. Clary and Jace take the subway back to his house, since neither of them were in too much of a hurry to get there that they wanted to run.

Though it was still early in the morning, Jace had already accomplished a lot with his day. While Clary had been off working on the report she had to write, Jace had read some books he found in the library. He finally has a loose understanding of the overall shadow world. "Did you know my parents?" Jace asks Clary.

She looks up at him cautiously. "Not personally, though my parents did very well. Herondales are a very powerful, very old shadowhunter family."

"And your family is as well?"

Clary shifts on the cold plastic bench. "Not like the Herondales," she says. "Legend says Will Herondale came in contact with angel Ithuriel in the late 1800's. Like most, Morgensterns never had direct contact with an angel. My father wanted the Morgenstern name to be powerful, though. And trust me, he succeeded in getting it recognized." Jace notes how bitter Clary sounds.

"How did he do that?" Jace pushes.

Clary doesn't look him in the eye, but instead behind him. "Those girls over there are staring at you," she tries to change the subject, but Jace doesn't bat an eye.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm stunningly attractive." Jace eventually glances behind him as an after-thought. "Hmmm," he muses, "look how jealous they are of you." Clary looks at him like he has three heads. "You have the honor of being in my company," Jace explains as if it were obvious.

With a small smile on his face, Jace leans over closer to Clary, sliding his arm around her and putting his mouth next to her ear. He feels her tense up slightly. "Don't think you can change the subject that easily," he whispers. Jace watches the red curls on Clary's neck sway ever so slightly with his breath. She barely moves. "Do you always just blatantly ignore topics you don't like as if that means they don't exist?' Jace asks. Clary ignores him. "I will take that as a yes."

Clary simply huffs and doesn't relax until Jace pulls away from her. When he is sure that she is looking at him, Jace gives a slight nod of the head and a wink to the group of three giggling girls behind him. "Look at how charitable I am," he tells her. "I just made their day."

"Sure you did," Clary quips sarcastically.

"They should make me a saint."

"Or an angel." It confused Jace that Clary didn't sound sarcastic, and it wasn't until a minute or so later that he got the got her point – he's apparently a shadowhunter, and therefore, part angel. That girl is so … Jace can't even describe it, but she's definitely different from most girls. For one thing, she isn't falling to her knees at the sight of him.

Clary and Jace get off of the subway and walk to Jace's house. Jace can see without concentrating now that glamour is the only thing making it look fine. In actuality, it's quite beaten up between the fire and broken windows. They were heading inside when a voice from behind caught their attention. "There you are Jace!" Jace and Clary turn around to see Alec walking towards them.

Jace is quite glad that Alec didn't make them jump like that in a dark alley because, despite her small stature, Clary looks completely capable of murdering him. Her hand is inching towards the concealed blade at her side as it is … "Clary, this is my friend Alec," Jace says quickly. He watches her hand drop towards her side but she still doesn't relax. Clary takes a slight step in front of Jace, as if blocking him from Alec. Jace tries not to roll his eyes at her; he really doesn't need her protection.

"Jace, what's going on?" Alec asks. "Where have you been? You completely disappeared from the coffee shop the other day and when we went to your house there wasn't anyone there."

"It's kind of a long story-"

"That we really don't have time for," Clary cuts Jace off. Alec finally seems to really notice her and take her in as his sister catches up with him.

"I told you to wait up," Isabelle complains to her brother. She glances between Clary and Jace. "Jace? Where have you been? We've been worried sick! I couldn't even call; I have your phone." Isabelle studies Clary. "Who's this?" she asks judgmentally. "Did you really disappear for almost a whole week just because you were shacking up with this goth wannabe, tattooed, nerd freak from Pandemonium?" Clary's eyebrows shoot up into her hair line.

"No!" Jace snaps quickly. "Listen, I can explain … you just probably won't believe me."

Clary's POV

Clary paces back and forth in front of the door quietly and fiddles with her Sensor as Jace reiterates the last few days of his life for his friends. She recognized the dark haired boy immediately from the club, and the dark haired girl is unmistakably his sister. Jace had called her Isabelle and her brother Alec. As much as they look alike, Clary can't help but notice how different the siblings are in personality. Isabelle is a lot like Jace – tall, strong, sexy, and she knows it. Alec, luckily, seems a bit milder though. The last thing Clary needs in her life is two more Jaces.

As Clary listens to Jace describe the shadow world ("Then there are werewolves, vampires, faeries, warlocks, and stuff. Shadowhunters are part angel but the down worlders are angel and demon offspring or humans diseased by demons. The Clave has a law called the Accords that stop down worlders from hurting humans in exchange for the shadowhunters not hurting down worlders." Clary doesn't even really know how he knows all of that since she didn't tell him.), she can't seem to get rid of the bitter taste that Isabelle left in her mouth. The girl hadn't made a favorable first impression.

First of all, Clary felt completely violated the way Isabelle judged her. Sure, she wears black, but that's just what shadowhunter battle gear is. It's natural. Second, she doesn't have _tattoos_ , she has runes, the honored marks of a warrior. And third, 'shacking up with Jace'?

Clary can't even digest that one. Or mostly it's just that she can't digest the fact neither Alec or Isabelle seemed too surprised. Or that they would even guess that in the first place! If Clary saw one of her friends with a stranger she wouldn't automatically assume that they'd spent the last few days having wild sex with the person. Of course her only best friend was Simon, besides her brother and her friend Maia from Luke's pack, … but still that shouldn't be the first place their minds went to! But then again it is Jace. Jace Herondale, the pompous ass convinced of his own superiority, charm, and good looks.

Clary is ready to bang her head up against the wall. Why does she even care what Isabelle thinks in the first place? Clary has never cared what girls like Isabelle think! She bites her lip, studying Alec's sister. Leaning up against the steps as she talks, Isabelle manages to look like a model posing for a photo shoot instead of a neighborhood girl on the New York street side. Clary tastes blood in her mouth. Damn it, her lip.

Her Sensor hasn't currently picked up any signals of demons, but what was that Clary had thought earlier? About wanting to let some anger and stress out? Thankfully the others are standing up from the steps and seem to be concluded in their Shadowhunting 101 lesson. There better be a demon in there, Clary thinks.

Because Clary Fairchild doesn't get jealous.

Clary Fairchild is strong, confident, and independent.

Clary Fairchild really wants to go kill something.

Jace's POV

Jace finishes explaining everything to Izzy and Alec and they both look at him blankly. "Are you on drugs?" Alec asks and, in return, Jace smacks him upside the head.

Jace watches Isabelle who is watching Clary pace back in forth in her own little world, while fiddling with a small black object in her hands. Clary's his proof he isn't insane. "Look the house," Jace prompts his friends. "There's glamour covering it, but if you concentrate …" Jace trails off looking at Alec and Izzy expectantly. Alec shakes his head after a small glance at the building, but Izzy's eyes widen after a moment. "Come on," Jace says. "Let's go inside. I need to grab some stuff."

"Where is it that you're staying again?" Alec asks.

"The institute. Just until we find my parents."

As the three teenagers start to walk up to the door Clary snaps back into focus. Jace sees her drawing out her blade carefully, but he also notices the spark of excitement in her eye. "Behind me," she tells everyone. Isabelle narrows her eyes slightly but doesn't argue.

They proceed through the front door and nothing really looks different from when Clary and Jace were last here a few days ago. Clary clears the downstairs, Alec and Izzy stare at the disaster in shock, and Jace looks at the picture on the mantle. It's the one of him and his parents years ago at Disney World. Is that what Clary was drawing this morning? Jace remains lost in thought until a thud from upstairs catches his attention. Everyone looks expectantly at the stairs. "There weren't any signs of demons from down here," Clary says.

Clary is, of course, the first one to start at the steps. She darted across the room so quickly that Jace saw only a blur of her movement. Now she stands at the base of the stairs, blade in hand, slowly creeping up. Jace watches the metallic gleam in her eye. "Do you need help?" he asks automatically.

Clary looks perturbed. "Of course not," she says. "Like you could help me anyway? Besides, I don't know what I even need help with." Jace still follows a few feet behind her up to the second floor. It's in Jace's room (which Clary notes, while rather crispy from the fire, is still surprisingly straight - more like a soldier's barrack than a teenage boy's room) that Clary finds the source of the sound.

"Chairman Meow?"

"What the hell?" Jace asks, turning the corner. He there sees a small tabby kitten. It is white with gray stripes and resembles more of a mouse. But there it is using its front paws to push charred items of Jace's desk one by one. "How the hell did a hamster get in here?" Jace asks. This is the last thing they need; a stray.

"He's a cat," Clary snaps. "Is this Magnus' idea of help?" Clary asks the cat as if it can understand her. It does seem to recognize her and purrs softly before continuing its prior activity. "That warlock is too damned lazy to do anything for a friend without payment, seriously," Clary mutters.

"Warlock?" Clary and Jace spin around to see Alec and Izzy who apparently decided to come up due to lack of fighting sounds.

Clary answers Alec, "Magnus Bane is the high warlock of Brooklyn. When Jace was unconscious and on the brink of death, I stopped by Magnus' to ask for help. I wanted to know if he could find traces of magic here."

"Thanks for that ever so gentle reminder by the way," Jace cuts in. "Almost dying of demon poison was tons of fun," he quips.

"But I can't believe this is all Magnus came up with," Clary talks over Jace. "Chairman Meow is the most easily frightened creature I have ever met." The kitten does, however, seem to perk up slightly at his owner's name.

"Is it like a … magical cat?" Alec inquires, but Clary just snorts.

"Yeah, totally. He possesses the magical ability to wander off constantly and get spooked over his own shadow." Clary snickers at her own joke and Jace can't help but find her snorting adorable. "I'll give him credit, he's a pretty good listener though," she says. "And helpful time to time. Not to mention that the most epic birthday parties are thrown in his name."

"It's a cat," Isabelle says.

"And you clearly haven't met Magnus," Clary explains.

"Get down from there," Clary impatiently tries to shoo the kitten off the desk. "You're getting ash all over you. If you go back to the loft dirty, Magnus will just coat you in glitter." Behind her, the others exchanged a confused glance, but Clary was too busy with the cat to notice. A shine of metal caught Clary's eye in the rubble. She sifted through the soot to find none of then the Herondale family ring. How could these people be living right under our noses and the Clave not know about it? Clary thought.

Clary turns around to Jace. "Is this yours?" she holds up the ring.

Jace's brow furrows. "No. I've never seen that before."

"Of course not," Clary says, somewhat amused. She holds it up into the light inspecting it. "It could be your father's," she speculates. "Hmm. It's definitely an heir loom. The-" But whatever Clary was going to say was left unfinished with the splintering sound of wood coming from the other room. Everyone turns their heads silently toward the door.

"Any chance the hamster has a larger friend?" Jace asks. His humor never fails him, though Clary doesn't currently find it that funny.

"What's that smell?" Isabelle asks, wrinkling her nose. "It smells like something's … rotting." With a snap Clary's head straightened up.

"I thought you said there weren't any demons you detected here," Jace confirms with Clary. But she just pushes the others aside, grabbing a dagger out of her boot as she nears the door.

"I'd grab something heavy or sharp if I were you," she says. "And get ready to run."

"What kind of demon is it?" Jace tries again.

Clary shakes her head. "It's not a demon."

 **Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all of your reviews! I love getting feedback and appreciate everyone who comments! Any idea what the four will be facing next chapter? (Just think back to City of the Bones! Lol) Don't forget: reviews = ideas = happiness = more motivation to write = another chapter for you people! ;)** **:p**

 **Have a great weekend everyone! XD**


	13. Author's Note

**Please don't hate me people! I haven't forgotten about you. I have AP testing this week and next, so it will be a while until the next chapter. Just wanted to let you guys know I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! Xoxox – CAB**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Shout out to anyone who answered the question at the end of the last update! Congrats to all who were all right – bring on the forsaken!**

Clary's POV

It is just as Clary jumps in front of the others that a zombie-like creature appears in the hall. The rotting smell is coming from the sores and ripped flesh of the creature. It resembles a man with torn clothes and carries an ax. "Is that a zombie?" Isabelle asks as the thing lets out a dull roaring sound.

"Forsaken," Clary says. The thing grunts and lunges toward Clary who darts back quickly while laughing at it, an act that just makes it angrier.

The Forsaken takes a blow at the small red head but she ducks easily. Clary tosses her daggers around playfully and the thing lunges at her again. She scampers around it and into the hall, leading the creature away from the others. The Forsaken takes another blow but Clary moves at lightning speed, causing the ax to get buried in the wall near her instead. As the creature struggles with his ax, Jace runs out of the room. "Clary!"

"Just get out the way!" she snaps. "Get downstairs." Out of the corner of her eye, Clary sees the blurs of Alec, Isabelle, and Jace running from Jace's room to the steps. The Forsaken turns, ready to slash at the others. "Hey!" Clary yells. When she fails at gaining the monster's attention, she throws a blade, which misses. Clary mutters a dammit under her breath, but the Forsaken turns toward her anyway.

As Clary leads it down the creature down the hall, she ungracefully falls to her feet, inadvertently cornering herself. The Forsaken looms over her, raising its ax. Clary throws one of her daggers which lands with a sickening thud in the Forsaken's shoulder but that does little to deter it. She reaches desperately for another dagger, willing her hand not to shake, as the creature whams its ax down. Clary rolls to her side as the Forsaken falls forward. She jumps up to finish it off, when she realizes its already dead.

Jace's POV

Jace offers Clary a hand up but she refuses. "Nice job," Clary says uncertainly. "It's not that easy to bring down a Forsaken." Jace smirks, pleased with himself. When he had noticed Clary on the ground, he'd simply grabbed the dagger she had thrown earlier and snuck up behind it.

"Have you ever trained before?" Clary asks.

"Only in soccer," Jace responds. "I already told you. The only things I know about the shadow world are what you've said and what I read in the library."

"Let's just get out of here," Clary says. Jace darts back into his room and grabs a back pack before telling Izzy and Alec to come on. "They can't come," Clary says as if it's obvious. "You really want to bring mundies into the Institute?" she asks. "My brother would literally kill me!"

"Who cares what he thinks?" Jace asks bitterly, remembering the way the guy had patronized him about Clary.

"Jace," Clary says as if he is a little slow. "The Morgensterns run the New York Institute. It's bad enough the Inquisitor died on her way to see us. It's bad enough we have to deal with you, a _new_ shadowhunter. I am not going to make things even worse by bringing your mundane friends over for a play date."

Jace glares at Clary in annoyance. Isabelle, too, narrows her eyes at the red head with the currently bossy attitude. "Like we care if we can go," Isabelle snaps. "Come on, Jace, just stay with Alec and I. We can go to the police and get real help with finding your parents."

Clary's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. "That is the worst idea I've heard all day, and that's saying something. If he goes with you, you're just going to get all of you killed!" Clary scoffs at Isabelle. "I know you're new here, but get this – there are bad people hunting your friend. Someone had been controlling demons to kill us. Someone kidnapped his parents. And we don't even know who did it. So if you would kindly back off, I can get him back to the Institute where he is safest." Clary and Isabelle glare at each other, both strong, confident, and not willing to back down.

Jace looks from the girls to Alec, who is just biting his lip and staring at the kitten that is trembling in the corner. "Go home, Chairman Meow," Clary's voice cuts through the silence. Jace looks up to find her staring at him. "We need to get back ourselves." Jace sighs turns to go. No matter where he ends up, he knows it's not a good idea to stay here.

The group of five make their way outside, the small cat darting away as fast as possible. It's afternoon and the air is crisp. Jace gets his phone back from Izzie and finds Clary looking at him thoughtfully. "You can go with your friends if you want," she says with a shrug. "But I can't help you if you do. It's my job to keep you safe, but I'm not going to drag you back to the Institute against your will and tie you up down in the weapons room to keep you there. It's your choice."

Jace finds Isabelle and Alec both looking at him expectantly. He's known them his entire life. Why wouldn't he go with them? Besides, he barely knows Clary.

A week ago he would have gone with his friends no matter what. But after surviving the last few days, Jace pauses to consider. He probably is safer at the Institute and besides that, there is a better chance of finding his parents if he stays with Clary.

Jace turns to Alec and Izzie. "I think it'd be better to go back to the Institute," he says quickly. Clary smiles slightly, pleased though not surprised at Jace's decision. Izzie on the other hand stares daggers at him, and Jace knows that she feels like he just chose Clary's side over hers. It's nothing personal, but to Izzie everything is personal. Jace just hasn't yet taken the time to figure out what she has against the red head.

Alec shakes his head. "You barely know those people," he argues with his friend.

"No, _you_ barely know those people," Jace contradicted. "I've spent the last few days with them."

"I thought you were unconscious for like three days," Isabelle countered. Jace shook his head. How does he explain that the shadow world is the place where he feels he belongs? Saving Jace from answering, Isabelle's phone rings. "Hey?" she answers. Izzie rolls her eyes. "I told you that we were going to Java Jones … no we're near Jace's house. With him. Why?" It was quiet for a moment as someone on the other end of the line talked. "Mom," Isabelle whines. She then stares at Jace as she talks. "Umm … he's just been … busy. … I don't know where his parents are, alright? I have to go." Isabelle hangs up the phone, glaring at Jace.

"She's getting suspicious, isn't she?" Alec asks.

"Do you blame her? Jace hasn't been around for almost a week and Stephen nor Celine are picking up their phones," Isabelle answers, still glaring at Jace accusingly. "We've covered for you before but this is different," Isabelle tell him. "Your parents could be in danger; we have to tell someone. We have to tell mom and dad!"

"Just tell Maryse I'm visiting relatives," Jace says coolly.

"You don't have any other relatives!" Alec snaps. "They're not idiots. And why wouldn't your parents have told them first?"

"I don't know. But the time I waste arguing with you is time I could have been spending looking for them," Jace claims, "so I have to go."

"What the Hell has gotten into you?" Izzie asks exasperated.

"I'll be at the Institute if there is a life or death emergency," Jace tells his friends dryly. "Come on, Clary, let's go."

Clary, who had been standing with her arms crossed watching the argument unfold with slight amusement, snaps to attention. "Finally," is all she says.

"Jace," Alec snaps, but Jace and Clary walk away.

"You really managed to piss your friends off," Clary points out. She and Jace are back at the Institute in the training room. Clary wanted to try out the seraph blades she had been working on while Jace was unconscious.

"They'll get over it," Jace bristles, staring at Clary intently as one of her blades sticks into the wooden target across the room with a dull thud. Ever since she started practicing, she's nailed every type of blade that she's thrown into the center of the target. "You missed earlier," Jace points out. "When you tried to throw that dagger at the Forsaken thing."

"I was distracted," she says tensely.

Jace raises one eyebrow. "By what?"

Clary hesitates, standing up straight and wiping the sweat off of her brow. "There were three mundies and a cat running right near me. I just wasn't completely focused," she says unconvincingly.

"I'm not a mundane," Jace points out.

"Close enough." And Jace can't tell if she's even talking to him, or about the last shot she made.

"What was the thing anyway? Another downworlder?"

"No, Forsaken," Clary says. "It's what happens when you mark a human with runes. They either die instantly or become that. It didn't know what it was doing; Forsaken are controlled by whoever created them. It wouldn't remember anything about what it used to be."

"Oh." Something in Jace's voice makes Clary turn toward him. "You put a rune on me. When you first took me here." Clary raises her eyebrows as if to say 'so …'. "That's why your brother was pissed you did that. He didn't want another dead body here."

Clary glares at him. "The Inquisitor didn't die here," Clary snaps.

"No, but she died coming here. Your guys' management of this place is impeccable," Jace says, his voice full of sarcasm.

Clary never wanted to slap someone more. "How do you act like you don't care? That was your grandmother!"

"I didn't know her. You can't miss someone you don't know."

Clary sighs. "It's been a long day. I'm going out."

"Where?" Jace asks.

"Somewhere. With someone that I don't have the constant urge to slap repeatedly."

Jace smirked. "I'm glad to think so highly of me." Clary just put her weapons away and didn't say anything. "Can I come?"

"Nope." And with that Clary ran down the hall, leaving Jace looking after her.

 **I know this one's short and it's been a while - sorry! I promise to post more regularly now. I've been super busy. (But I think my testing went well xD) I didn't edit that much this time so sorry for any typos you found!**

 **I love your reviews! Keep them coming people** **! If there is anything or anyone that you'd like to see please shout out in the reviews or PM me. Xoxox – CAB**


	15. Chapter 15

**BIG thanks to all of you who review regularly. It means so much! Keep the reviews coming people; I love hearing your feeback!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy** **Loooooong update and more characters are introduced …**

Clary's POV  
Clary is beyond frustrated at Jace. She gets a bad taste in her mouth every time she thinks of his remark about the management of the Institute. What does he know? They are doing the best they can.

To get away for a while, Clary texts Maia and Simon and heads over to Taki's. She sits in one of the booths amongst all different creatures waiting for her friends. Several minutes later, a dark, curvy girl with think, curly hair makes her way over to Clary. "Maia! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Maia flashes a smile in return. "It's been hectic, since Luke's been gone."

"Yeah," Clary agrees. "But as soon as the Accords are renewed and signed again everything can go back to normal. My mom won't have to spend so much time in Alicante, either."

Sitting across from her friend, Maia gave Clary an odd look. "You think things will be normal again? I'm sorry, but what about the fact that you found a long lost shadowhunter isn't sinking in?" Clary rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry for ranting about that," she excuses to her friend. "The Clave is trying to keep that stuff on the DL right now, but things are … tense." Maia nods understandingly. "Between Jonathan and Jace I think I'm going to go insane. Jonathan has been acting weird ever since Jace claimed he heard the ravener demon say 'Val'. He's basically moved into the weapons room. And Jace … I just want to slap all the time."

"Well, your brother could be worse," Maia points out. Clary bites her lip; it was so stupid of her to bring it up. Clary usually doesn't complain about Jonathan with Maia, given Maia's past with her own brother. But Maia doesn't seem bothered. "And if it makes you feel any better about Jace getting on your nerves, Bat and I aren't together anymore," Maia shares. "He could tell I just wasn't really focused on a relationship right now and, I mean, he says he gets it because of what happened with Jordan, but then again he's also not talking to me much."

Clary raises her eyebrows. "Not to belittle your problems, but why do I feel like you just compared me and Jace Herondale to you and your boyfriend?"

"Because I did," Maia says as if it is obvious. "And _ex_ -boyfriend," she corrected.

Clary just laughs. "Yeah, don't do that again. The guy is so arrogant. He thinks that he looks like a freaking god – and I mean, he kind of does – but that's not the point! He's just such a know-it-all. And don't get me started on his friends. Not to be petty, but the girl, Isabelle, is such a bitch."

Maia laughs, "Listen, I know you and I know how to read people. If you really hated Jace, you would say you hated him and move on. Clary, you haven't shut up since you met the guy." Clary just glares as her friend from across the table.

"Let's just order. I'm starved."

The girls order food and eat, continuing to catch up with each other and about overall news. "Did you hear the rumor that Camille Belcourt was overthrown by that Rafael kid as head of the vampire clan at Du'mort?" Maia asks Clary as they were leaving. "I heard something about her feasting on humans. Rafael was her second and he didn't want the clan to get attacked by the Clave, so …"

"I hadn't heard," Clary says with a frown. "And how would _you_ know that?" Clary asks in surprise. It's no secret that the Children of the Night and the Children of the Moon don't really get along, though Maia and Simon have learned to tolerate each other over the years, mainly just because of Clary.

An odd look crosses Maia's face for a split second. "Oh, well … we still know what's going on in the area," Maia claims.

"Speaking of the Du'mort clan have you heard from Simon lately?" Clary asks. "I haven't heard from him in a while …"

"No," Maia says quickly. "And I really have to go. Talk to you later?" And without waiting for a response, Maia disappears down the dark street.

Jace's POV

Jace lays on the bed of one of the numerous bedrooms of the Institute. He'd had a pretty uneventful evening so far that only included wandering around the large space, ticking off a large cat that had been sleeping in the green house by inadvertently waking it up, and claiming one of the many bedrooms for himself. His afternoon and evening would have been so different if he had gone with Alec and Izzie. Jace and Alec would have played video games and soccer, they would have watched a movie with Izzie, and the three of them may have even gone out to Pandemonium. Did Jace make the wrong choice?

He looks at the clock with a sigh. It's only been half an hour since Clary left and as far as he is concerned there is nothing much to do. Jace eventually get up to get a drink finding none other than Jonathan in the kitchen. "Hey," Jace says, not looking at the other boy.

Jonathan sits at the table eating something. "Where's Clary?"

"I don't know," Jace snaps defensively. "She left."

Jonathan just rolls his eyes. "She's probably with the vampire." With that speculation, Jace tastes something sour in his mouth. He looks around for a glass of water and his phone rings from his pocket. Jace picks it up as Jonathan snickers behind him, "Go catch up with _everything_ that's _so important_ happening in the lives of your mundie friends," he says sarcastically. Jace ignores him and walks into the hall.

Jace's phone screen is lit up with a picture of him and Izzie at Pandemonium. "Couldn't stay mad at me forever could you?" Jace asks cockily upon answering the phone. "It's my endearing personality isn't it?"

"Jace!" Izzie snaps. Jace pauses, hearing how frantic Izzie sounds.

"What's wrong?" he asks, dropping his arrogant front immediately.

"I don't know," Izzie says. "Mom and Dad have lost it. Apparently we're leaving," she says annoyed.

"Where are you going?"

"Like that would tell us?" Izzie laughs humorlessly. "It's like they've become freaking dictators or something. Everything is normal one minute, then mom comes running in my room telling me to pack stuff up. She's been running around barking orders to Alec, Max, and me all evening! I just got away. I tried to talk to dad, but he hasn't stopped pacing since he got home from work."

"Did you try asking what was going on?" Jace asks confused.

"Yeah and we were severely yelled at for that." Izzie sighs. "I'm so frustrated I could kill something right now," she snaps.

"Well is there anything I can do?" Jace offers.

"I don't know," Izzie answers irritated. "I'd say get your parents to talk some sense into them but …" she trails off. "It's just crazy around here now. With the flip of a switch. First, you disappear - for more than one night for once-"

"Ouch," Jace interjects.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Izzie says. "Then we find you and you walk away. Now this? Why is everything in my life falling apart?" Though Izzie is known for being slightly dramatic, Jace can't help but notice how a solid two thirds of his friends' problems seem to be revolving around him right now.

"How's Max and Alec?" he asks, hoping they're doing better than Izzie.

"Alec is currently pissed at you for walking away, which is why I was the one who broke down and called. I need someone to complain to. Max just doesn't understand along with the rest of us. I mean what is this brilliant plan of mom and dad? And why?" Jace hears Izzie sigh on the other end of the line. "Shoot someone's coming upstairs. I'm not supposed to have my phone, though I still don't see what this emergency is."

"Well, hide it. Call me when you know something more," Jace says and Izzie hangs up.

"So, exactly how exactly how are your mundanes doing?" Jace turns to see Jonathan, who is cockily peeking his head out the doorway to the kitchen. Jace turns to leave. "I asked you a question."

"What do you want?" Jace snaps.

"I want you to not be here."

"Well there isn't really anything I can do about that, so," Jace scoffs.

"Don't you have any Mundie friends you can stay with?" Jace can't understand how different Clary and Jonathan are; one telling him to stay, the latter begging him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find my parents. Until I-"

"Then just mind your own business," Jonathan says.

"Excuse me?" Jace asks. "That is exactly what I was doing until you started this conversation."

"I'm talking about Clary," Jonathan clarifies.

"Clary? Is this another big brother don't-mess-with-my-little-sister talk?" Jace rolls his eyes. "You are the one who needs to back off, Jonathan. Clary can take care of herself."

"No, this talk isn't even a personal conversation," Jonathan snaps. "Clary is distracted. I just called her about demonic activity in our jurisdiction, but she didn't answer. She is distracted from her job."

"So how is that my problem?" Jace asks.

"If you weren't here, she wouldn't have anything to focus on except for her work."

Jace lets out a huff of frustration. "Again, she isn't with me, so how is this my problem?"

"I saw her storm out of the training room as mad as Hell earlier. You said something, she got angry," Jonathan brakes it down for Jace as if he is a little slow.

"Maybe Clary's just figuring out that there's more to life than killing things," Jace said. "And you can't tell her what to do."

"With mom gone, I'm in charge of the Institute," Jonathan says. "And I am telling you to get lost or keep or mouth shut, because we really can't afford for the distraction around here." Jonathan goes to walk past Jace and purposely shoves him with his shoulder. Jace, not wasting a second, shoves Jonathan back, who falls onto the wall in surprise. "You shouldn't have done that," Jonathan snaps before throwing Jace to the ground at lighting speed and kicking him a few times for good measure.

"This is just about you needing to be in control of everything," Jace spits.

"Maybe, but at least I know who I am. Can you say the same for yourself?" Jonathan taunts before sauntering away.

With much difficulty, Jace gets up off the floor. He really can't stand Jonathan sometimes. In the little Jace has still seen of him, the guy's been acting even worse and worse lately. Jace starts to walk back to his room when his phone rings again. He expects it to be Izzie with an update and is surprised to hear Hodge's voice on the other end of the line. "Jonathan?" Hodge asks. Jace rolls his eyes, though Hodge can't see him. Hodge is the only person who ever calls him by his full name, and after meeting Clary's brother, Jace likes the name even less.

"Yes?" Jace answers the old man. Hodge is Jace's tutor, since, as Jace's teachers put it, Jace needs all the help he can get in school. Jace's mind momentarily wanders as he wonders where his teachers think he is, where everyone at school thinks he is, where his soccer team thinks he is … Jace suddenly realizes that he's vanished into thin air.

"I've been trying to talk to your parents, but they're not answering. And you didn't show up after school today, so I was worried." Damnit, Jace thinks. Today must be Thursday. He's turned into such a recluse in such a short amount of time that he's lost track of what day it is.

"Sorry," Jace tells Hodge. "It's been a crazy week. My parents are out of town and I'm staying with some friends. Sorry that they forgot to tell you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Hodge tells Jace. "But is there any way you have a moment to spare? I could really use your help with something …" Jace looks around the empty Institute. What else is there to do?

"Sure," Jace answers before hanging up. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hodge lives in an old brick apartment building that only has one other resident. Jace runs there from the Institute, arriving in under five minutes. The porch light to the apartments flickers in the dark and a lone fly buzzes around it. Jace enters. Despite anything else that changes in his life, Jace can always count on this being the same. As he walks toward the steps, he can see Dorothea, the old lady who lives downstairs, peeking out at him suspiciously from behind her door. The steps are covered in dust and Jace swears that the spider webs made in the corners were made by the descendants of the spiders he saw in elementary school. This place has never changed.

Jace knocks on the door of Hodge's apartment and old man opens immediately. Hodge is similar to the building in the way he's never changed - he is the same thin, angular, old man with graying hair and gray eyes that Jace met when he was ten. Hodge always appears slightly hunched over, claiming that it's from his bad back and shoulder. Jace knows that Hodge was injured somehow in his youth, if not from the man's odd posture, then from the jagged scar running down his face. Jace once asked him about it when he was younger and the only response he received was an ominous "don't hang around the wrong people".

"How can I help you, Hodge?" Jace asks as he steps into the apartment. Hodge's apartment resembles an antique book store more than it does living quarters.

Hodge smiles gruffly. "It's what I can do for you actually. You left some of your books here last week," he gestures to the small stack on the coffee table.

"That's all you needed?" Jace asks.

"You need to keep up your studies whether I'm breathing down your neck or not. Besides, would you have come over if I said I have a stack of text books for you?"

"Probably not," Jace admits.

"Tea?" Hodge asks.

"Sure." Jace sits down on one of the large chairs.

"Tell me, Jonathan," Hodge says, "how has your week been crazy?"

Jace sighs. How hasn't it? "You know," Jace drawls, "normal teenaged drama." He hopes he was convincing.

Hodges just shakes his head and chuckles. "Don't tell me, is there a girl involved?"

Jace's eyes flash. He doesn't know if it's the still-forming bruises on his side from Clary's brother or what, but he's feeling quite on edge. "Something like that." Jace takes a sip of the tea that Hodge poured and suddenly the room starts to sway.

"Drink up, there's plenty more."

Jace clears his throat, trying to understand why everything around him is moving. "I'm … fine," Jace falters. "Actually, I should get going. I don't feel so well."

"Nonsense," Hodge says. "You are probably just starved. Drink up and I'll get some food."

"No," Jace snaps stumbling toward the door. "I have to … get back …" Near the door, Jace makes out the blurred image of Hugin, Hodge's raven, glaring at him over his sharp beak. Something doesn't feel right. Just get back to the Institute, Jace tells himself.

Jace goes to open the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hodge says sharply. Jace turns to look at him in surprise, but the quick movement only makes the vertigo worse. "Sit down and relax, I insist," Hodge says more gently. Following the feeling in his gut, Jace runs out the door as fast as he can manage. After almost falling down the stairs, Jace opens the front door, starting to feel better as soon as the cool night air hits his face. Something grabs his arm and he is surprised to find Dorothea staring at him, her eyes glassy.

"Do yourself a favor, boy," she says, "don't come back here soon. There is a dark time settling upon us. Don't get caught up in it." Before Jace can ask what she means, the old lady turns with a snap, fleeing back to her room. Jace stumbles outside, retching up the contents of his stomach in the gutter. He leans over his knees, trying to catch his breath and coughing something fierce, his chest burning. Before he turns to go, Jace notices the curtain pulled back from one of the upper level apartment windows. There stands Hodge, staring at Jace and shaking his head sadly, the old man's gray eyes a hard steel. Jace raises his chin and glares at him. Something isn't right. And Jace shouldn't be there, not now. With that thought, Jace turns on his heel, running with all of his might.

After getting cleaned up, Jace spends the rest of the evening brooding in his room. His mind keeps switching back and forth from whatever's going on with the Lightwoods, to how much he really can't stand Jonathan, to the odd encounter with his tutor. He can't get the kick of adrenaline and cold feeling he felt at the once comforting place out of his mind.

Just as these thoughts are crossing his mind, there is a knock from the hall. Jace jumps up, going to open the wooden door. There stands Clary. Instead of the battle gear she had on earlier, she was just wearing jeans and t-shirt. The outfit made her look surprisingly normal – mundane, that is. "How did you know where I was?" is all Jace asks.

"There was light coming from under the door," Clary answers, in a seemingly better mood than before. She holds up a brown, paper bag. "Left overs?"

"I fell so grateful to be worthy of something a special as leftovers," Jace quips sarcastically, but takes the bag from the red head. Clary follows Jace into the room where he places the food on the desk. "Have you seen my brother?" she asks.

Jace quickly shakes his head, thinking it's better Clary doesn't know about their … _disagreement_. "Where were you?" he asks her.

"Taki's. It's a restaurant. I met up with one of my friends."

"That vampire Jonathan was talking about the other day?" Jace asks, struggling to keep his voice even.

Clary doesn't seem to notice and just rolls her eyes as she flops on the corner of the bed. "Maia. She's a member of Luke's wolf pack."

Jace eyes Clary curiously. "How is it that your brother is so against down worlders but you are friends with all of them?"

"Not all of them," Clary corrects. "I don't trust Faeries. Never trust someone that can't lie; they're manipulative, cunning. And I don't know; Jonathan wasn't always like that. Valentine influenced him a lot though."

"Valentine-" Jace starts, but Clary cuts him off, hearing the questioning tone of his voice.

" _No_ questions about father dearest," she warns tiredly, flopping down on her back and closing her eyes. "Not right now."

"Fine," Jace says. "But about my parents-"

"Tomorrow," Clary promises. "I know someone who might know something about them."

"That's kind of vague, but I'll take it."

Clary rolls her eyes. "I'm tired," she claims, turning on her side so that she is facing Jace.

Jace settles himself on the corner of large wooden desk. "Then would you like a bedtime story?" he asks sincerely.

Clary looks at him blankly. "It's funny that you actually sound serious, but I'm fine."

"I am serious," Jace responds quickly. Clary raises her eyebrows. "I am an amazing story teller," he tries persuading her, though she doesn't look very convinced. "Lay down." Clary cautiously scoots back on the bed, lying her head on one of the pillows but still looking at Jace. He makes his way over to the corner of the bed slowly before sitting down as he struggles with what to say. Usually he calculates out his words with the utmost detail when trying to impress a girl while still managing to make it look effortless. It's different with Clary. Jace has to take a breath to keep words he might later regret from tumbling out of his mouth.

"Close your eyes," Jace commands and Clary obliges after a moment of hesitation. "There was a young boy about eight years old," Jace begins. "He had gone on a hike with his dad in a forest. It was beautiful there, mid-afternoon, the sun just above the green trees, illuminating everything with a golden glow. It was on the forest floor that they found the bird, a falcon with a broken wing. It was young and thin, too young to be on its own and weak from suffering. The young boy was bent on helping it." Jace pauses and looks at Clary, lying on the bed with her eyes closed, her eye lids fluttering softly. He has to catch his breath before continuing.

"However, not only was the small bird very sickly," Jace says, "but it was mistrustful of the boy. When the boy tried to tend to it, it would cut his hands with its small, yet razor sharp beak. When the bird gained the strength to stand, it would latch its pointed claws onto the boy's arm. But eventually they grew to trust each other. It took time, but when the bird was no longer violent, the boy took his pet to his father and together they trained it. Instead of punishing it for disobedience, they rewarded it for success. They taught it how to love."

After Jace finishes, Clary's eyes flash open and Jace looks at her, trying to read her expression. Clary, however, is staring at his hands. She tentatively reaches out, her fingers lightly touching his knuckles then the back of his hand. There are dozens of overlapping scars, lines and marks in sets of four. She sits up, leaning on one of her elbows and taking Jace's hand into hers, turning it over to reveal more scars on the palm of his hand. Clary traces the faded gouges with her thumb. "You were the boy in the story," she whispers, still staring at his hands. Jace watches her carefully, his skin seemingly buzzing by her light touch. "Told you to love is to destroy," Clary says as she sits up and moves away from Jace quickly. "If you hadn't been so Hell bent on making friends with a wild animal, on _loving it_ , then your hands wouldn't look like they were once massaged by a cheese grater."

Jace scowls at Clary then grins. "Why are _you_ so Hell bent that to love is to destroy?"

Clary's face darkens. "And look how we've made it full circle. All the way back to my abusive father."

"Abusive?"

Clary sighs. "Valentine was just … very controlling. He was the leader of the circle, a group of shadowhunters against downworlders. They led the Uprising against the Clave when the Accords were supposed to be signed. A lot a good people were killed."

"You were there?" Jace asks, remembering what he read about the Accords in the library. There wasn't much about the Uprising.

"No, I was here," Clary answers. "I'd stayed here before with Simon and Jonathan. Jonathan and I were sent here to be safe, since we were so young. My mom and Luke led some others against Valentine when the bloodshed started. Afterwards, Valentine fled to my grandparents' house, my mom's parents, and set it on fire. He killed them and died himself in the flames. The Clave had years of trials that were dragged out and in the end most former circle member either claimed to see the error of their ways or disappeared. Both the Waylands and Lightwoods burned themselves in their manors like Valentine." Jace nods his head slowly. "Cowards," Clary mutters as an afterthought. Jace closes his eyes as he tries to get his thoughts straight. "What is it?" Clary asks.

"Lightwoods?" Jace asks.

"Yeah," Clary says casually, not following his train of thought. "They are yet another branch off of the Herondale family tree. You would probably have been related to them in some way. My mom kind of knew the parents I think. She's mentioned them once or twice before."

"Isabelle and Alec are Lightwoods," Jace says quickly.

Clary hesitates for a moment. "I'm sure it's no big deal. Just as coincidence."

"But if Lightwoods are an old shadowhunter family isn't it weird for a mundane family to have the same name?" Jace presses.

Clary shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but if you are implying that you think your friends are shadowhunters you're delusional. That's just ridiculous Jace. And all shadowhunter families are 'old'."

Jace doesn't give up, "I talked to Izzie earlier. She was saying how her parents were being weird for some reason; what if-"

"Jace," Clary says. "Every teenager thinks that their parents are weird at one point or another. Just lay off it, okay?" Jace nods his head tersely, but he doesn't understand why Clary is so confident that the Lightwoods aren't shadowhunters. He's living proof there is such thing as a 'new shadowhunter'! "And I wouldn't hope that your friends are shadowhunters if I were you," Clary adds. "That would be hoping that they're Lightwoods. Trust me when I saw that it sucks to have people look down on you for what your parents did. My mom ended up helping and doing a lot of good with her life; she still does. But there are still people in the Clave who will never see me as Jocelyn's daughter. I'm Valentine's daughter to them. There's nothing I can do to change their minds; I've tried."

"Sorry," Jace says genuinely, since he truly can't imagine why anyone could hold something like that against Clary. She just shrugs at his apology.

"Sorry to accidently get your excited about your friends," Clary says lamely. "But I'm not stupid; the Clave found the bones of the Lightwood family in the manor. The parents and their baby son." Jace nods his head slowly. "I should go check to see if the Clave has sent anything, so I can get some sleep." Clary pauses at the door. "What did you do all evening?" she asks

Jace hesitates. "Nothing much," he lies smoothly. Jace leans back on the bed, watching Clary leave. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she says. Clay continues to hesitate by the door. "Thanks for the story."

"Thanks for the leftovers." Jace smirks. Clary flashes a smile at him before leaving.

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Hope you liked it!** **xoxox – CAB**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading! Hope ya like …**

Jonathan's POV

 _Abusive? Oh, no, just controlling._

From the hall way, Jonathan had been listening to Clary talking to Jace – too bad they've been only talking and therefore there isn't a legitimate reason to beat Jace up. Again. That kid just rubs him the wrong way.

But nothing is currently irking Jonathan more that his younger sister's ignorance. Valentine was controlling Jonathan will admit, to his wife, his followers, his daughter. But his abusive side he reserved just for his son. "I'm just trying to help you," Valentine had told his son one of the nights he lashed him with the demon whip. Valentine's voice had been so full of disappointment, not regret, because no matter what Jonathan did, it was never enough for Valentine. And now there's the slightest chance the son of a bitch might still be alive …

While Clary seemed to let the detail slip her mind as soon as she wrote it in the report, Jonathan couldn't help but harp on it. The slightest chance that his father is alive fuels him with an emotion he can't identify. A part of Jonathan is terrified, but the other part is … relieved. Elated. Thrilled. He could have a second chance to prove to his father how great he can really be.

Clary walks out into the hall. "Oh, hey Jonathan," she says.

"Clarissa," Jonathan starts and Clary stops dead in her tracks. She knows that tone of her brother's voice all too well. "I called you. You didn't answer. I had to on a demon call by myself."

"My phone died," she says quickly.

"What happened to team work? Ever since that kid showed up your head's been somewhere else," Jonathan scolds.

Clary clenches her jaw. "Ever since Jace told us that the ravener said 'Val' your head's been gone, so you don't have a right to patronize me," she fires back. Jonathan glares at Clary and is pleased that she eventually diverts her eyes first. He isn't surprised, though. When it comes to him, Clary always backs down eventually. Though she's been less lenient since the Herondale kid.

"Have you heard anything from the Clave?" Clary asks. "I was just going to check if they responded with anything about the report I wrote. I want another opinion on the attack. I also have another one to send that I just finished. We encountered some Forsaken when we went back to the house." Jonathan has to clench his jaw to keep his mouth shut. This is yet another example of how this Herondale kid is a bad influence – if it weren't for him, Clary wouldn't have ended up one on one with a Forsaken. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I feel like there is a shadowhunter behind this," Clary explains. "I was just hoping for the Clave's opinion."

"I just checked actually," Jonathan lies quickly. "No response but I will be sure to tell you as soon as we get one."

"Thanks," Clary says, walking to her room.

Jonathan follows. "I can send that other one for you. You look tired; you should get your rest."

"Thanks again," Clary says. She ducks into her room, grabbing the paper and handing it off to Jonathan.

"You said you think there is a shadowhunter behind this," Jonathan starts. "What if it is dad? What if he's alive somehow or-"

"No," Clary cuts Jonathan off firmly. "You are as bad as Jace! There is proof, Jonathan. Cold, hard, evidence. They found Valentine's bones in the rubble at the Fairchild Manor! It's over, okay? So please, can everyone just stop living in the past?" Jonathan looks at Clary speculating. She wasn't completely wrong earlier – he might be slightly more … distant since the whole ravener thing – but she isn't exactly role model of the year for coping with difficult situations.

Clary would never admit it, but she's in denial, something Jonathan can clearly see. She won't even consider the possibility the Valentine is still living because she's afraid. His naive little sister is just pretending that her problems don't exist instead of facing them head on. Jonathan will have to talk to her about that, but now's not the time. "Good night," is all he says before walking down the hall.

Once in the safety of his room, Jonathan locks the door and pulls out his box from under his bed. The wooden box with his initials, JC, carved into the top stores the things most important to him. There is the silver bracelet inscribed Acheronta Movebo, the teleportation ring that once belonged to his father, and Clary's family ring.

Jonathan will never forget the day they went back to Idris after the Uprising. Clary had been adamant that she got to see the remains of the Fairchild Manor after told what happened. There, over the ashes of the once strong structure, Jonathan watched from a distance as Clary boke the chain that held her Morgenstern family ring around her neck and dropped it into the ash. Jonathan had retrieved it, little did Clary know, and kept it safely with his other valuables. Clarissa might be done with the Morgenstern name, but Jonathan has never given up.

Jonathan moves these trinkets aside and pulls the folded paper out of the bottom: Clary's report to the Clave. He swiftly folds up her latest report and tucks them together back in the hiding space. The box gets slid back under the bed, without Clary ever being the wiser.

Jonathan stands up, pleased with his work. Now for the next order of business. If Clary is in denial, she isn't thinking properly; her mind isn't sharp enough. For example, if she was acting like the she was supposed to, carrying out her duty to protect humans, she would not believe in coincidences. But isn't that exactly what she told Jace the Lightwoods are? A coincidence? Now it is up to Jonathan to make sure that's all it is. Because of his little sister's current incompetence, more responsibility has fallen on Jonathan.

Conveniently, Jonathan is already in his battle gear from the demonic activity he had to investigate earlier. He grabs a few extra blades and heads over to the Lightwoods house to check things out. No way in Hell there are other long lost shadow hunters who happen to be hiding right under their noses. But if there is even the slightest chance, Jonathan has to know. He has to deal with the problem. Before his sister or the Clave find out.

 **I know this one was shorter but I thought it would be interesting to see Jonathan's POV for once! Whether the Lightwoods are shadow hunters or not will be revealed in the next chapter! Please keep reviewing so I know what to work on! I want to make this as great as possible and therefore I need your feedback!** **Xoxox- CAB**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I've said this multiple times before but I love hearing from ya'll! Sorry it's been a while but I couldn't decide how this chapter should go, and I wanted it to be good! I rewrote it so many times! Haha. Consider this part one of the wrap up of the Lightwood drama / mystery.**

 **Enjoy!**

Clary's POV

Clary feels sick, so sick. Her head hurts, her stomach hurts, her throat burns. She's miserable.

 _You are just being weak_ , she tries to talk herself off the ledge. But so much as fallen apart all in one day that it's hard to swallow. It's hard to breathe. Clary leans up against her bed room wall and slides down onto the floor, the room spinning around her.

When it's finally all too much, she closes her eyes and lets the darkness engulf her.

12 Hours Earlier

Jace's POV

It is midnight when Jace awakes with a start. He momentarily doesn't even know where he is. Jace sleepily grabs his phone off of the nightstand to stop the obnoxious ringing. "Hello?" he mumbles into the device. No one answers. Jace pulls back and squints at the bright light, the ID. "Alec, is that you?" There is only heavy breathing on the line.

"Jace?" a small voice quivers.

"Max?" Jace asks in surprise. "What's wrong? Where's Alec?"

"He went with mom and dad," Max whispers.

"And where are they?"

"I don't know!" the young boy exclaims worriedly. "Mom and Dad said we were leaving earlier, but then they got a call and said they'd be back soon. Alec followed them and told Izzie and I to stay here, but I'm scared."

At this point Jace is already wide awake and getting dressed as he talks. "Why?" he asks Max. "Were is Izzie? Is she still there?"

"I think she's downstairs," Max whimpers. "I swore I saw something outside but she told me to go to bed. That's when I found Alec's phone. She won't listen but I swear there's someone out there, Jace. I want mom and dad."

"Don't worry, Max. I'll come, alright?" Max doesn't answer. "Max?" Jace asks again. Instead of a reply there's a scream. The phone falls out of Jace's hand. He has to get to the Lightwoods'.

Jace paces outside Clary's bedroom, deciding whether or not to knock. On one hand, he can't even remember why he considered getting her help in the first place when he, Jace Herondale, is perfectly capable on his own. On the other hand … it's Clary. And she puts up a pretty good fight if it comes down to it. But would she try and stop him from going instead? Jace is certain of one thing - debating whether or not to wake Clary is not a good use of his already limited time frame.

Since there doesn't seem to be any sounds coming from in her room, Jace turns to leave, not wanting to disturb her, but bumps into something. Someone. "Clary!" She rolls her ankle out ruefully while balancing on one foot.

"You stepped on my foot," she points out, thought she doesn't appear to be particularly angry.

"I was just looking for you," Jace says. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I've been up for hours," Clary says laughing. Jace notices her attire – black leggings, grey t-shirt, barefoot. Her bright hair is dark, wet with sweat, and pulled up into a messy, lopsided pony tail. "Training," Clary says, a slight blush managing to creep across her already flushed face. "Couldn't sleep. I should get cleaned up."

"Actually," Jace starts, and at the same time Clary says, "Hey, have you seen Jonathan?"

"Uh, sorry," she blushes again. "You first."

Jace rolls his eyes. "No, it's fine. But do you realize how often the two of you ask me where the other is? I seriously wonder what you would do if I weren't here. Don't you ever talk?"

Clary lets out an impatient huff. "Yes, but lately we've been … disagreeing. And I texted him this morning but he didn't answer, though I'm just assuming I'm getting a silent treatment for not answering him last night. He wasn't in library, weapons room, training room, kitchen, bedroom … I was just wondering if you knew where he went." Jace shakes his head.

"I just hope he isn't messing with the waitresses down at Taki's again. Seelies may be pretty in their own ways, but trust me they are not the kind to mess wi-"

"Clary?" Jace cuts her off, realizing how stupid it is to waste time. Clary's forehead wrinkles up as she senses there is a problem. "It's – it's the Lightwoods," Jace stutters, beyond frustrated that he is rendered speechless by the red head's piercing green eyes that are turned on him when his friends may be in trouble.

"If this is another tirade about how you think they are long lost shadowhunters, then-"

"No," Jace quickly corrects. "Something's wrong. Maryse and Robert are missing, Alec went to follow them, but Max is freaking out. I just got off the phone with him and I heard a scream …" Jace realizes Clary probably doesn't recognize the names other than Alec, but she doesn't seem to care.

"So what?" she asks not unkindly, but in the manner of someone trying to figure something out.

"So I'm going over to figure out what's going on and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Jace watches an odd look pass over Clary's face and he is surprised when she agrees. "Let me get my stuff," she says before disappearing in her room.

Meanwhile, Jace makes his way out of the Institute while simultaneously calling his friends. He calls Alec's phone back but the phone just rings endlessly, then same with Izzie. Jace sighs, wondering what's going. He even tries calling Maryse and Robert when Clary appears at his side in her black battle gear that she wore on the night they first met. "Let's go," she says. And they set out on the dark street.

"We could cut through the park," Jace offers.

Clary just rolls her eyes. "Central Park in the middle of the night?"

"You're right," Jace says. "Muggers."

Clary laughs slightly. "I was talking about Faeries, but whatever." As they walk along the street. Jace's phone rings.

"Robert?" Jace asks aloud in surprise. "Robert," Jace starts when he answers the phone, "what is going on? Are you home? Is everything okay?"

"Jace," Robert says relieved. "It's so good to hear from you. Where have you been?"

"Didn't Alec and Izzie tell you?" Jace lies. "I'm with some relatives."

Clary raises her eyebrows. "So we're relatives now?" she whispers, taking a small step closer to Jace. "Like anyone would ever believe that we're siblings." Jace gets so distracted my Clary that he doesn't even hear what Robert is saying. He does realize how odd the relatives story sounds. Him and Clary being brother and sister? Jace can't even go there; incredibly unrealistic.

"What was that Robert?" Jace asks giving Clary a look that says shut up.

"Where are your parents?" Roberts asks.

"They said they had business to take care of. They're out of town."

It is quiet for a moment before Robert starts talking again, and Jace assumes that he was trying to figure out whether to believe Jace or not. "I'm at Hodge's with Maryse and the kids. Can you come over? There's a problem."

Jace finds it odd that they are at his and Max's tutor's house. "What's the problem?" he asks suspiciously, remembering the odd events of his last visit there.

"Jace," Robert says impatiently. "I don't have time for this now, alright? Just get here as soon as possible." Robert hangs up and Jace stares at his phone in contemplation.

"Who was that?" Clary asks.

"Robert Lightwood. Isabelle and Alec's dad." Jace bites his lip. "The call cut off. Let's just go to their house," he says instead of trying to explain the bad feeling he has. On the bright side, he also doesn't have to bring up Hodge and the fact that he has a tutor to Clary.

"Wait," Clary says. She pulls her Stele out of her pocket. Standing on her tiptoes, Clary retraces Jace's faded glamour rune and adds one to herself. "You want to get there quickly?" Jace gives the small red head a look that reads 'duh'. "Then hold still," Clary orders. She adds another rune on Jace's arm, but one actually burns instead of just stings. "Speed," she says softly as she adds the same to herself. "Let's get this over with."

The Lightwoods' house is right near Jace's, but Jace doesn't look at his own as he passes. One problem at a time.

When Clary and Jace finally make to the Lightwoods', a familiar horror sets into Jace, the same ice cold feeling he had when he found his house. It's Deja vu from the rune on the front door to the fire that ate away most of the upstairs. Jace curses under his breath as he runs up to the small, concrete porch and throws open the door. He really hopes that Izzie and Max are with the rest of the family. Clary makes her way behind him, her hands tensing at her weapons.

"Alec?" Jace yells into the empty space. "Izzie? Max?" Jace looks back at Clary who looks up from her sensor.

She shakes her head. "No demon presence."

"Great," Jace snaps sarcastically. "So it's either your _ever so sweet_ shadowhunter friends taking a round two or more forsaken, which leads us back to what again?" he asks, voice still coated in sarcasm. "Oh, right," Jace drawls. "Shadowhunters."

"Jace?" Clary asks tensely. "We are not the bad guys here."

"Yeah, well with every missing person and destroyed building I find that harder and harder to believe." Jace drawls. The red head keeps her mouth shut and only purses her lips in reply. "Maryse?" Jace calls out. "Robert?" But on one answers.

They walk around the destroyed building looking for something, someone, anything. "Why would this happen to a mundane family?" Jace asks.

Clary sighs. "Dealing with a warlock gone wrong?"

"There was a rune on the door," Jace reminds her.

Clary just shrugs and walks into the kitchen. There she finds a young girl lying face down on the floor, dark hair fanned out around her. Without altering Jace, Clary quickly runs over to her and is relieved to find a pulse, though the girl is unconscious. It's Isabelle. "Did you find anything?" Jace calls. Before Clary can answer, Jace peeks his head into the kitchen then blanches.

"She's fine," Clary says quickly. "Just unconscious."

Jace runs to her side. "Isabelle?" he whispers before jumping up. "Max!" he exclaims. "If Isabelle was here Max is still here."

"Who's Max?" Clary asks and Jace runs out of the kitchen and flies up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Part Two)**

Clary's POV

Jace runs up the steps as fast as possible. "Max?" he yells frantically. "Max? Where are you?"

Clary follows Jace. "Who's Max?" she asks again impatiently.

"Izzie and Alec's little brother," Jace snaps. "He has to be alright …." Jace runs into one of the bedrooms to find Max lying on the floor. Clary pushes past him to the young boy. He's small with dark hair like his siblings'. Isabelle looked tragic downstairs in her unconscious form. But here Max just looks pitiful. He can't possibly be more than seven years old.

"He's fine," Clary breathes. "He has a pulse." Jace lets out a breath of air he didn't even realize he was holding in.

"What happened?" Jace asks. But all Clary can do is shake her head; she has no idea.

Clary brushes Max's messy hair aside and gently feels his head. "Here," she whispers softly. "There's a knot. He must have been hit on the head."

"This doesn't make any sense," Jace reiterates.

Clary doesn't look at him. "Let's just get out of here. Search the perimeter. We need something that connects to whoever did this." Jace leaves the room but Clary walks slowly out, turning to look at Max's crumpled figure. With his glasses askew and his jeans and t-shirt he looks just like Simon at that age. Clary swallows hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. She's lied before to different people for different reasons, but telling Jace Max was fine …

It hurt. For some reason, and maybe it's only the situation, Clary doesn't want to lie to Jace. It hurts to lie to Jace, which is odd considering she barely knows him and she's lied to her own family countless time.

Clary goes back to the Max's side one more time searching for a pulse again. _This can't be happening,_ she chants in her head. _This can't be happening._ It would be terrible for the Clave if a rogue shadowhunter had something to do with this young Mundane's death. Especially considering it doesn't even make sense; hitting people on the head isn't exactly shadowhunter style. But also it would crush Jace. She saw the way he acted earlier; he cares about these people.

That was why Clary agreed to come so easily. The way Jace had looked at her – he had the same strong, hard front as usual, but the arrogance wasn't there. She only heard compassion and genuine worry when he said he was going. He hadn't even asked if it was a good idea; he didn't care. He was going to help his friends no matter what.

"Thank the angel," Clary gasps as she swears she finally feels a faint pulse on the boy's wrist. With Isabelle, Clary wasn't as worried. The girls seemed stable. But Max is so tiny and the bump on his head is so big, Clary has her worries. She hesitates only a second before drawing an iratze rune on the kid's temple with her stele. If he's barely alive anyway, what's the worst it could do? And if there is the smallest chance that Jace was right and this kid is a shadowhunter, she could have just saved his life.

Clary quickly jumps up. She has to remind herself that there is no chance the Lightwoods are shadowhunters. She's found one long lost shadowhunter in her life already and that's one too many. Clary turns, running to catch up with Jace. She doesn't want to see what the Iratze does. No matter what, the fallout will won't be pretty.

Jace's POV

Clary runs over to Jace in the living room. "Anything upstairs?" he asks. Clary quickly shakes her head. "Nothing here either."

Clary sighs. "Alright. Let's go back to the Institute. We can figure out from there."

"What about Isabelle and Max?" Jace asks.

"We'll come back," Clary says. "But we need a plan or something. No plan gets you killed."

Jace sighs but follows Clary outside. They walk along the sidewalk, both figuring out what to say or what to do. "Jonathan?" Jace looks up, startled, and follows Clary's line of vision to her brother who is walking towards them. He looks fairly disheveled and is still in his battle gear. Clary runs over to him. "What happened?"

"Long story."

"Where have you been?"

"Longer story."

"Why didn't you answer you phone?"

"Clarissa?" Jonathan snaps. "What are you doing with him?"

Clary looks taken back. "Jace? What are you talking about?"

Jonathan laughs menacingly. "Get this through your head, princess," he snaps, grabbing Clary by her arm. "Golden boy over here may act like he's oblivious, but he's just been playing you. He's been playing us!"

"Jonathan," Clary pronounces carefully. "What are you talking about? Just get off of me!" Clary tries to pull away but Jonathan is stronger than her and bends her arm back painfully.

"Weak," he spits. "If it wasn't for that angel, dad wouldn't have seen anything in you. You're nothing. A waste." Jonathan shoves Clary back and she stumbles in surprise.

"For the last time," Clary says between gritted teeth, "What the Hell are you talking about?" Jace stares at the two in complete surprise. They've never fought like this before.

"You," Jonathan spits at Jace. "I'm talking about him." He looks at Clary. "The other night, when you were out, do you know where he was?" Jon doesn't give Clary a chance to answer. "At Hodge Starkweather's."

"Starkweather?" Clary asks. "He's dead. He died wi-"

"Funny story Clarissa," Jonathan snaps. "Anyone who the Clave thinks is dead, isn't actually dead! And you've royally screwed up. Because you trusted _him_!" Jonathan points at Jace. "Everything comes back to him. And I've tried to help you, I've taught you everything I know, I did everything dad said!"

"Jonathan Fairchild!" Clary yells.

"And there you go," her brother talks over her. "You think that wearing that," he points to the chain around her neck, "makes you a Fairchild. But shadowhunters use the father's name! So just admit that you are a Morgenstern!"

"You've lost it," Clary says in disbelief.

"I'm a Morgenstern," Jonathan says. "I am Jonathan Morgenstern."

"What the hell?" Clary asks and Jace feels the same way.

Jonathan looks at Jace longingly. "I wish I'd been able to finish you off before she even knew you. I wish I could try to erase you before anyone found out like I did the others."

"The others?" Clary whispers. Clary shakes her head. "No, no you didn't," she pleads. "They're not! Jonathan what the fuck is going on?"

Jonathan takes a moment and catches his breath. He then taken a step toward Clary and gently put his hand on her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he says, significantly calmer. "It's been a long night and I've gone about this the wrong way. Clarissa, Hodge Starkweather is alive and well and I found him with the Lightwoods. _The_ Lightwoods. I was just headed back to finish off the other two now that I know the truth. We can't let the Clave find out because not only will we lose the Institute, they will have their proof that dad is back." Clary looks at Jonathan blankly.

"You. Did. WHAT?" Jace asks behind them. "You did WHAT to the Lightwoods?"

Jonathan smiles, yes, actually smiles, at Jace. "You are such a good actor it's incredible," he says laughing with actual humor. "But why don't you now cut the bull shit and tell us what you know."

"Jace," Clary says slowly.

"What about the Lightwoods?" Jace repeats.

"I found a demonology book in his bag!" Jonathan spits.

"You went in my room?" Jace asks.

"My Institute," Jonathan rebuts.

"Any books in my bag were just homework stuff I didn't take out! It was probably just one of the old Latin texts Hodge gave me to read."

Clary raises her eyebrows. "You speak Latin?"

"Is that really the most pressing matter, right now?" Jace asks.

Jonathan burst, "You just admitted you know Hodge! He's been faking the 'I'm new to shadowhunting crap' this whole time! Clary," Jonathan says. "You can't trust him."

Clary looks from Jonathan to Jace. "As of right now, I don't know who I can trust. Jonathan, if you laid a hand on the Lightwoods I will personally report you to the Clave."

"And they will be pleased I dealt with cowards who ran from the law."

Clary shakes her head in disgust. "Jace, if you know more than you let on, if you knew anything about this, I will find out. And let me tell you that I am not one who likes being played with. If you wanted to dupe some shadowhunters, you just messed with one of the heads of the New York Institute. If you wanted to mess with a girl, you should have just used Isabelle because she isn't a highly trained killer with her own blade collection and a tendency to hold grudges. Either way, I'd pray you're prepared the next time you see me."

"Clary!" Jace says exasperated.

"Shut up," she snaps. "Both of you. And if anyone tries to follow me I swear on the angel I will inflict pain without a second thought. I'm going to get the real answers." Clary turns, running away faster than humanly possible.

 **I SWEAR that next chapter you will know the fate of the Lightwoods! I didn't want to drag this out but I don't want to let you guys down either! I realized I have over fifty followers and that is amazing** **I love you all and thanks for reading! Keep reviewing peeps** **Give me your takes on Jonathan's slight melt down and Clary's reaction! Want to know what ya'll are thinking! Xoxox – CAB**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Part Three, finally haha) The POV skips around several times in this chapter but I just wanted to get everyone's perspectives** **Very looooooong. Enjoy!**

Clary's POV

Clary runs through the streets at lightning speed just as the city is waking up for the day. _What was Jonathan talking about?_ she thinks as she runs the high lights of their intense conversation through her jumbled mind.

 _If it wasn't for that angel, dad wouldn't have seen anything in you. Anyone who the Clave thinks is dead, isn't actually dead! And you've royally screwed up. Because you trusted him! Hodge Starkweather is alive and well and I found him with the Lightwoods. I was just headed back to finish off the other two now that I know the truth. We can't let the Clave find out because not only will we lose the Institute, they will have their proof that dad is back._

Clary pauses outside of Java Jones and sighs. She really doesn't have a plan nor know where she is going. Has it really been only a week since she met Jace? Since she stood right here, looking through the window at Jace and that girl on the couch together? It never looked right, the two of them. Not that the circumstances right now are any better. The red head bristles at the thought that Jace has been lying the entire time, but she knows there are currently more important things to contend with.

Looking around at the crowd who can't look at her, Clary formulates a plan. She will go back to the Lightwoods' house. At the very least, Jonathan had said that he was going to finish them off, and shadowhunters or not, Clary has to protect them. It's her duty. Not to mention that if she checks on Max, Clary will know once and for all if the Lightwoods are shadowhunters. She has to know if the iratze rune helped Max.

Jace's Pov

"You," Jace snarls at Jonathan. "What the hell did you do?"

Jonathan smiles slightly. "I took care of a problem." With that statement and a small flick of the wrist, a glowing blade protrudes behind Jonathan's back. "And I need to finish what I started."

"Hurt me," Jace says evenly, "and the Clave will know you did it. Clary will know you did it."

"DON'T -" Jonathan bellows, "-talk about Clary. You are a liar. You're a nothing. You don't even belong here!"

"I do belong here," Jace replies. "Here as in literally _here_ , between you and the Lightwoods."

"If you think you can stop me, you're crazy," Jonathan laughs. "And if this ends with the Clave still finding out, it will be your word against mine. And again, you mean nothing."

"Clary will go against you."

Jonathan continues laughing like this is the funniest thing he's ever heard. "If Clary ever talks to you again after this it will be a miracle," he says confidently. "In the end, you can't prove what you do or do not know. And if you are so stubborn you refuse to walk away, what's stopping me from planting evidence against you?"

Jace looks at Jonathan in disgust. "You are the one who's a liar!" What Jace hastes the most is how similar he seems to the other kid. The blond hair, the arrogant attitude, even the same name.

"Get lost," Jonathan tells Jace thoughtfully. "Or better yet, go get yourself killed. Just make your death believable for the Clave."

Clary's POV

Thank the angel the Lightwood house is the same as when she left it; her brother hasn't made it back yet.

Clary makes her way up as quickly as possible to Max's room, but he's no longer on the floor. "Max?" she calls out frantically.

"Who are you?" a small voice asks.

Clary whips her head around to find the small boy in the corner, holding a baseball bat close to his chest. "I'm … I'm Clary," she answers quickly. "And you're … you're okay," she falters in disbelief. She can see from here that the swelling on his head is gone. Not only did it work, but it basically brought the kid back to life, Clary realizes, thinking back to how lifeless Max seemed earlier with barely a pulse. "Do you feel okay?"

"I asked who you are!" Max snaps.

"Clary," the red head repeats quickly. "Uh … Jace's friend."

Max looks at Clary speculating. "I've never heard about you."

"We just met recently. It's kind of a long story."

Max looks up at Clary, his eyes wide. "What happened?" he asks earnestly. "I was talking to Jace on the phone, then I got hit on the head. I swore there was someone outside but no one else believed me! And when I woke up the house was all messed up and Izzie wasn't awake."

Clary isn't sure exactly what to say. "That's a really good question, but first can you answer some for me? Can you help me out?" Max looks at Clary doubtfully. "You can trust me," Clary says. She sits down on the floor. "Did you see who hit you?"

Max bites his lip. "No. I didn't see anyone; it was weird. And I didn't technically see anyone outside either, but there was stuff knocked over. I heard something."

Clary sighs. Jonathan must have used a glamour rune but not a silence on. "Okay," she says. "Do you know where your parents are?" Max shakes his head. "And have you ever heard of … shadowhunters?" Confusion clouds Max's eyes but it is quickly replaced by fear. Before Clary can assure him he is safe, someone else joins the conversation.

Jonathan's POV

"You've resorted to interrogating six-year-olds, have you little sis?"

"I'm nine!" Max snaps indignantly as Clary jumps up to face her brother.

"Jonathan, this is messed up!"

"Hey," Jonathan snaps. "I'm not some messed up vamp who goes around killing humans. That's why I knocked them out first. I took control of the situation without having to go to extreme measures."

"Are you kidding me?" Clary asks incredulously.

Jonathan sighs, wishing Clary would just come to her senses. "Listen," he reasons. "I got here, saw the adults leaving, and subdued the two left behind. I followed the others to an old apartment, the same one I saw Jace come out of the other night. I listened as they met with none other than Hodge Starkweather. They were talking about Valentine and the Herondales. With my own eyes I watched them apply runes to themselves. They are shadowhunters!"

"What did you do to them, Jonathan?" Clary asks worriedly.

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't have even had to go there if it weren't for your incompetence!" he says annoyed. "But luckily I did. I planned to take them all out before the Clave ever found out, but some dark haired kid jumped me from behind. I got him off easily enough, but the others had seen me. Hodge, of course, recognized me. He showed me the proof, Clarissa. Dad's alive. I still did my best to finish them off, since cowardly warriors aren't helpful."

Clary shakes her head. "We saw the bones!" she exclaims. "And they found the remains of the Lightwoods, too! This can't be happening. And what proof is there anyway?"

"You've been living in a state of distraction and denial," Jonathan says. "You haven't even considered the possibility! The bones they claimed were dad's in the Fairchild manor was just some unlucky warrior's who was never identified. And the as for the remains of the Lightwoods, it was actually the Wayland family who was there – Michael Wayland, Eliza Rosewain, and their son Jonathan. The Clave was never the wiser since the Lightwoods kept to themselves so much. I bet dad didn't even know that the entire time Maryse and Robert were running the New York Institute before us, they were hiding a secret family, raising their kids to be mundanes so it would be easier to disappear when necessary. He surely would have killed them if he knew."

"So is that your big plan, Jonathan?" Clary snaps. "Finish what Valentine would have done? He is gone!"

"Hodge showed me the letters!" Jonathan says. "Hodge disappeared a few years before the Uprising but he was still working with dad the entire time. There are letters going all the way back to six years ago. They tell Hodge to befriend the Herondales, since, once dad found out where they had escaped to almost seventeen years ago, he wasn't going to lose them again. Then ones from three years ago that tell Hodge to go to New York in the first place to keep an eye on the Institute, since that's where dad heard his family had been assigned. More recently, they've said that dad has Stephen and Céline Herondale and the boy is missing. He was in Institute custody and dad tried to get to him through the Inquisitor, but it didn't work and he got away. There were precautions put in place to get the boy if he shows up. Clary, he's been alive this whole time!" Jonathan earnestly searches Clary's eyes, but, contrast to his excitement and exhilaration, Clary's face portrays nothing but fear and disgust.

"Assuming that someone else using his name didn't write the letters, where did Valentine say that Jace was, since he wasn't with the parents?" Clary asks quietly.

"Just that he suspects he's with the Lightwoods or under the protection of a warlock that his parents employed," Jonathan answers with a shrug.

"Damn you Jonathan!" Clary yells, shoving him backwards into the dresser. A piggy bank rolls to the floor and shatters on the wood. Max whimpers behind them, but Clary either doesn't hear or care. "What the Hell did you do?" she curses under her breath. Jonathan just looks at Clary, confused by the turn of events, as she holds a blade to his throat.

As strong of a front that Clary puts up, Jonathan knows her. And he knows deep down that there is no way Clarissa would hurt him. So no reason to actually worry.

"Valentine," Clary hisses, " _if_ he's alive, would have had to have someone inside the Clave this entire time, since the Uprising, to pull off what he's pulled off. But if that were true, why wouldn't this informant be telling him everything about his precious little kids?" Clary asks rhetorically. "Huh? Why wouldn't they tell him about the reports they send in about the missions they go on? And why wouldn't they tell him that Jonathan Herondale has been with his kids at the New York Institute the entire time?"

The smirk that'd been playing on Jonathan's face for much of his revelations slowly disappeared. "They wouldn't tell him about the reports only if they never knew about them, if they were never sent to the Clave," Clary finishes in disgust. " _What_ did you do with my reports?" she asks with emphasis on the word 'what'.

Jonathan takes a deep breath. "You are not understanding," he says slowly and as calmly as possible. "As soon as that Jace kid said the ravener muttered 'Val', I couldn't take the chance of exposing dad to the Clave. And I was right, Clarissa! We can still be a family again!"

"Are you insane?" Clary asks. "So ever since the death of the Inquisitor, the Clave hasn't known what's been happening? Mom doesn't know what's going on?"

"Are you even listening? Clary, think about dad and how-"

"I want nothing to do with him!"

Jonathan lets out an exasperated huff. "You are so ungrateful!" he snaps. Jonathan tries as hard as possible, but he can't keep it in.

He's suddenly transported back to shortly before the uprising. It was raining outside, so he and Clary were in, practicing sparing as their father watched them critically. Jonathan slammed Clary down on the ground with a crack in a split second that she didn't have her full balance. The wind was knocked out of her and she momentarily struggled for a breath.

Jonathan had looked up at his father expecting approval, but it was as if Valentine didn't even notice his son. His eyes were on Clary as she pulled herself together again as quickly as possible without showing too much weakness. Valentine had then suggested they take a break.

Clary had wandered off, but Jonathan stayed behind. "You are dismissed," Valentine told him, not understanding why he was still being bothered with his son's presence.

"Wasn't that a good move?" Valentine narrowed his eyes at Jonathan. "I mean," Jonathan continued, "it was new and I've been working on it for a while."

"It was fine but the execution could have been better," Valentine answered, busying himself with a journal instead of looking at his son.

"Clary was down for a solid two minutes!"

"Next time, I want her down for three."

Jonathan crossed his arms and glared at his father. "Nothing I do will be good enough, will it?" he exploded. "If I was the one on the ground, you would have thrown Clary a freaking party after you had us keep going without a break."

Valentine slammed his book shut and Jonathan involuntarily flinched. "Jonathan, there are plans set into motion that you know nothing of. There are other things happening more important than you. You are a nothing. You mean nothing. And if you tell yourself otherwise you are a liar."

"Tell me about the plans!" Jonathan pleaded. "Let me help! Trust me!" _Pay attention to me_ , he had been thinking.

Valentine had sighed. "I could use some help," he speculated. He walked over to the large windows and watched Clary runs across the soaked field and out of sight.

Jonathan bit his tongue to keep quiet. If he had been the one running off when they were only on 'break' from training, he would have been whipped more than usual. But it was that day that Jonathan realized their father didn't punish Clary for her mistakes; he punished others. "She's running off to that Lewis kid again," Valentine told Jonathan. "He's a distraction. And Clarissa can't ever have distractions in her life. Will you help me take care of the problem?" Jonathan didn't completely understand at first but agreed immediately. "I'm not just talking about this one task. You have to protect Clarissa from distractions always."

"Of course," Jonathan had said. And it is that promise that makes Jonathan bitterly hate Jace. Jonathan keeps his promises. Morgensterns keep their promises. And Jace obviously distracts Clary.

"Good," Valentine had said pleasantly enough. "Help me with this and you will have gained my trust, son. Help me complete this perfectly, and I will let you know of more plans that have been set. I will pass onto you my deepest secret."

Jonathan blinks into focus to find Clary still holding the blade to his throat. "Do you want to know the secret?" he whispers.

"What?" Clary asks, though it sounds to be more out of confusion than interest.

"You have angel blood Clary."

"Of course I do," she says impatiently. "I'm a shadowhunter."

"No," Jonathan corrects. "You are more than a shadowhunter. You have Angel Ithuriel's blood running directly through your veins."

Jonathan wasn't the only one Valentine used the demon whips on.

Jace's POV

Jace hates Jonathan with a passion. He wants to hurt him for everything that he's done. But Jace isn't stupid. Jonathan is a trained killer; Jace can't win a fight against him. Instead of trying to follow, Jace runs in the opposite direction that Jonathan goes. Jace heads to Hodge's apartment.

Nothing appears out of the ordinary when Jace arrives. He walks into the dirty foyer, past Dorothea's shut room, up the dusty stairs, and to the apartment. But at the top of the stairs, a slumped over figure makes Jace' heart skip a beat. "Alec?" he asks, running over toward him.

"Hmmmm?" Alec stirs.

"What happened?" Jace pesters his barely conscious friend.

"Followed," Alec grunts, "… guy with weapons … threw me into the wall."

"Idiot," Jace sighs. "Trust me, Jonathan is not the kind to mess with." Jace helps Alec sit up against the wall, though he is worse for the wear. There is a cut on his forehead and one of his arms is bent at an odd angle. Alec winces. "I think your arm's broken," Jace says.

"I'm fine," Alec insists. "Just go find mom and dad." Jace leaves his friend immediately and goes into the apartment. Books are scatter everywhere and a few of the bookshelves and a coffee table is knocked on its side. There was obviously a fight here.

Jace walks around until he finds Hodge in the kitchen. The old man is sitting up in a chair facing the empty cage of his raven. "Hodge?" Jace asks.

But Hodge doesn't turn around.

"It's me, Jace."

Nothing.

Jace walks over to his tutor and is shocked to find that he is barely conscious. His eyes flutter open as Jace appears in front of him. "Hodge!" Jace exclaims in concern. Jace looks down to see blood covering one of Hodge's signature, sharp tweed suits and still pooling out near his stomach. "Oh my god!"

"Jonath-" Hodge wheezes, trying to pronounce Jace's full name.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jace says impatiently.

Hodge shakes his head vigorously. He's incredibly pale from blood loss. "Morgenstern," Hodge croaks.

"Jonathan Morgenstern?" Jace asks. "He did this? Didn't he?"

Hodge nodded. "Val," he whispers. "He's back. Jonathan's father is back. He's … he's planning …"

"What?" Jace asks urgently. "What is he planning?" Hodge moves his lips but no words come out. "You owe me this," Jace snaps. "You knew about the shadow world the entire time. Did you know about me? Do you know anything about my parents?" Hodge falters when he tries to talk. "What do you know?" Jace asks impatiently. "What is Valentine planning?"

"Jace!" Hodge exclaims before starting to cough. Jace's stomach churns as blood drips from the corner of Hodge's mouth. The man may be a liar, but Jace has known him as long as he can remember. His mentor is dying and there isn't anything he can do. "Your parents … only tried to protect you." Hodge's chest rises and falls more and more slowly with each breath. Each word takes great effort.

But Jace is running out of patience. "Okay," he snaps. "But everyone will need protection from Valentine if he's back. I've heard horror stories about the man so please just tell me this plan of his!"

Hodge looks at Jace. There is a certain tiredness in his eyes. "It wasn't just Valentine your parents were trying to protect you from," he whispers. "It was all of them." Jace looks at Hodge confused. "Shadowhunters."

And the light leaves Hodge Starkweather's eyes.

Clary's POV

"What are you talking about?" Clary asks her brother as she releases her grip on him slightly.

"Dad did experiments. He had angel Ithuriel locked up in a room behind the bookshelves in the library. He gave mom angel blood to drink when she was pregnant with you. She didn't know what it was. Before the Uprising, dad told me. He told that if anything happens, I'm to watch you. To see what happens."

Clary looks at Jonathan speechless. There is a resolute, hard look in his eyes that tells Clary he's telling the truth. "You're telling me that dad tortured an angel that he kept locked up in the basement?"

"Don't you see?" Jonathan asks, gesturing to a scared, confused Max behind them. "You shouldn't have drawn that rune on him, but do you understand what you did?"

Clary steps away from her brother. "I proved he's a shadowhunter."

"You proved you are more than a shadowhunter." Clary shoots Jonathan a look that says he's crazy. "The only way the Lightwood kids would grow up not seeing the shadow world was if a warlock put a block in their mind. Your iratze not only healed him physically, but mentally. He can see us."

"Alec and Isabelle could see me too!" Clary says. "That means nothing."

"Jace introduced you to Alec and Izzie. I read your report. Once they saw the truth, their minds couldn't be tricked anymore," Jonathan explained. "But Clary, you were able to undo a block put in someone's mind by a warlock. That should be impossible."

"What are you saying? I have special abilities. If that were true, I would know by now," Clary claims. "Now can we just take a breath and figure this out? We have to clean up your mess without the Clave punishing you." Jonathan shoots Clary an offended look but doesn't say anything.

Clary turns around to Max, but he looks past her. "Mom?"

Immediately, Clary and Jonathan are on guard, weapons drawn. A woman resembling an older version of Isabelle stands in the doorway, seraph blade in hand. "Maryse Lightwood, so nice to meet you," Jonathan says sarcastically. "Though I do have to say, your management of the New York Institute before us was sloppy as best. Do you know how many reports were incorrectly filed? I guess that's because you spent most of your time raising a secret family."

"I protected my children," Maryse says confidently, "and I regret nothing."

"Exactly," Jonathan says, his voice still overflowing with sarcasm. "And what a fine job you've done protecting them tonight."

"You don't have a right to patronize me," Maryse snaps. She looks from Jonathan to Clary. "I know you two, Valentine's children."

Jonathan just laughs. "What is it about Truebloods?" he asks. "Why do all of you end up running away to be mundanes?"

"And _don't_ ," Maryse snaps, "talk about things that were before your time. You know nothing about my brother."

"I do know the Clave won't be happy with your disappearing act. Neither will Valentine." Maryse's cold expression didn't change.

Clary raised her eyebrows, "You know Valentine's alive?"

"I've recently been made aware," Maryse says. "But Hodge Starkweather isn't. You killed him," she says as she looks at Jonathan. "And you hurt my children."

"Thank Clary then," Jonathan says. "Because she's the one who healed them."

Maryse looks from the two teenagers to her son and the faint iratze rune on his temple. "You put a rune on my son!" she shrieks.

"Mom," Max says uncertainly, "What's going on? Do you know these people?"

Maryse looks to be on the verge of a heart attack. "Yeah," Jonathan says in the matter of someone who's very happy to have all the control, "no more mind block. Evidently your warlock wasn't the best."

" _The warlock_ ," Maryse says tensely, "is Magnus Bane."

Suddenly all eyes were on Clary. Clary was internally enraged. Magnus helped _them_? But then there was that other part of her that was shocked – she had been able to undo a block put in someone's mind by one of the most powerful warlocks around. "I've always told you not to trust down worlders," Jonathan smirks at Clary.

"We're leaving now," Clary takes charge. "We are all going back to the Institute," she looks from Maryse to her brother, "then contacting the Clave."

At the same time, both Maryse and Jonathan retort, "I don't think so."

"Both of you will," Clary says. "Jonathan, get Max." Maryse spats threats about what will happen if Jonathan touches her son, but he crosses the room and grabs the boy by the arm anyway, pulling him to his feet. Max bashfully stumbles up and is smart enough not to struggle. "Get Isabelle and contact your husband. Tell him to meet us there," Clary commands to Maryse.

"What makes you think we will do what you say?" Maryse asks smugly.

Clary raises her eyebrows. "I'm just trying to help you," she says. "You've been discovered; the secret is out. And trust me, I won't let his go. At least with the Clave you will get a fair trial. The next time Valentine lays eyes on you, he will surely kill you and your children immediately. Father Dearest doesn't like when people go behind his back." Maryse purses her lips but doesn't argue.

The group makes their way downstairs where Robert is tending to Isabelle. All Jonathan has to do to get Robert to comply is put a blade to Max's throat. Max shakes slightly but Clary makes eye contact with him and smiles gently. She won't let anything actually happen to him.

Jace's POV

Jace makes his way to the Institute with Alec. Alec tries to talk to him a few times, but Jace remains sullen. Hodge might have been a lot of things, but as far as Jace is concerned, he didn't deserve to die.

The Institute is the safest place to go.

By the time they get there, Jace hears voices from the library. When he walks in, he is surprised to find Maryse and Robert. "What the Hell is going on?" Alec asks. "Where's Izzie?"

"Infirmary," Clary answers, pacing back and forth.

"Alec!" Maryse says. "Whe-"

But Alec looks around the large room. When his eyes land on Jonathan he explodes, cutting his mother off. "What the hell is he doing here? I saw you! You are the one who attacked us!"

Clary leans on the edge of a table and crosses her legs. "He's my brother."

Jace walks over to Clary, concern flooding his face. "Clary," he says quietly. "Are you okay? I-"

But Clary gets up and walks away before Jace can finish talking. Jace stays and glares at the table sullenly for a moment.

"You're injured," Clary says, studying Alec.

"I'm fine," Alec answers unconvincingly with a grimace.

Clary walks over to him and slips her stele out of her pocket. "Don't touch him," Robert snaps.

Clary rolls her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned," she says, "you are not a shadowhunter. You are a coward. You ran away instead of facing the consequences for your actions. And if you are unaware, only shadowhunters can draw runes. So if you want your son's arm to remain broken …" Clary trails off, her point made clear. No one else but Alec protests as she draws the iratze on him. Alec grimaces as the stinging diminishes and is replaced by the abrupt pain of his arm snapping back in place.

Clary stands up, admiring her work before addressing the others. "I've _personally_ -" she starts with a look towards Jonathan that Jace can't decipher, "- contacted the Clave. When they get here everyone can plead their cases." She glances around the room, "I'll be back."

Jace follows Clary out into the hall. "Go away Jace," she says tiredly without turning around. Jace runs over to her.

"What happened? Where did you go and why are Maryse and Robert here?"

Clary looks at him, her bright green eyes searching his golden ones. "You were right," her voice breaks, "they're shadowhunters. So, pray tell, was that a lucky guess of yours or a slip up?"

"What?" Jace asks confused. "I didn't know about them!"

"And let me guess, you didn't know about Hodge either?" Clary asks.

"Not until today!"

"Well in case you are unaware," Clary continues, "your friend is-"

"Dead," Jace finishes. Clary looks surprised. "I was there as he bled out. He was stabbed by _your brother_. Who, by the way, took his stele so he couldn't heal himself, thought the wound was probably too severe anyway."

"Right," Clary says. "This is my fault."

"That's not what I said!" Jace argues.

"I heard that tone of your voice when you said _my brother_ , Jace! It's the same tone Maryse used when she looked at me and _Valentine's children_. And I am so sick of getting caught up in other people's decisions. I'm Clary," she says, her eyes wavering. "And I need to go figure out what to tell the Clave without incriminating Jonathan too much."

"Let Jonathan fend for himself!" Jace says exasperated.

"He's some of the only family I have left."

"That's not true," Jace says. "As I've heard your dad is still alive."

"There you go again!" Clary yells. "You don't even hear it! You sound so angry, but there is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ I can do. I wasn't the one who brought him back from the freaking grave! I never _chose_ to be the daughter of a criminal psychopath! And I don't want anything more than people to look at me and not see him."

"I never said you did!" Clary and Jace glare at each other. Jace takes a step closer towards her. "I don't blame you for anything," he says slowly. "I don't see Jonathan in you. I don't see your father in you."

"You don't know what Valentine looks like," Clary retorts.

"You know what I mean," Jace continues. "When I look at you, I see you. Clary." Jace brushes a strand of flaming red hair out of Clary's eyes. "I see you Clary."

Clary looks up at him. "How do I know you haven't been playing us this whole time?"

"You trust me," Jace says quickly. "Like I trusted you when we first met."

It is silent for a moment.

"I need to figure this out," Clary says stepping away and shaking her head. "I need to figure out what to tell the Clave."

"Do you know what Hodge's dying words were?" Jace's voice cuts through the tense air between them. "Don't trust the shadowhunters." Clary's face remains impassive. "This trust thing still has to go two ways."

"I'll talk to you later Jace," Clary mumbles as she walks away. Jace stays standing in the hall way and sighs.

Clary's POV

Clary leaves Jace and goes straight to Jonathan's room. She tears the place apart, pulling clothes out of the dressers, weapons out of the closet, sheet off the bed, and books and papers off of the nightstand. Then she sees what she's looking for.

Peeking out under the edge of the bed is the small wooden box engraved J.C. Jonathan Christopher. Clary knows Jonathan and she knows how much he treasures that box their mom gave him. Anything worth hiding would be locked in there.

Clary tried to open it, but it is protected. Only Jonathan's stele can perform the opening rune that accesses it. She tries anyway, directing all of her emotion into the rune.

The box shatters in her hands.

Clary's mind reels. What is happening? What has happened to her? That SHOULD NOT have been able to happen. It shouldn't have happened. But it did.

Has it only been a few hours since Jace caught her on her way to bed from training and asked her to go with him? Because it feels like it's been a lifetime.

Clary's exhausted. She didn't sleep at all last night and the remainder of the night into the morning has been emotionally draining and tiring. Clary sinks to the floor among the pieces of splintered woods. She sees her letters. She sees her … her Morgenstern family ring.

Clary reaches across the floor and grabs the chain. She knows for a fact that she threw this in ash of the Morgenstern manor three years ago. _Damn you, Jonathan_ , she thinks.

Clary feels sick, so sick. Her head hurts, her stomach hurts, her throat burns. She's miserable. She flings the ring across the room.

 _You are just being weak_ , she tries to talk herself off the ledge. But so much as fallen apart all in one day that it's hard to swallow. It's hard to breathe. Clary leaps up and stumbles to her room. Trying to catch her breath, she leans up against her bed room wall and slides down onto the floor, the room spinning around her.

Hodge Starkweather. Maryse Lightwood. Robert Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood. Alec Lightwood. Max Lightwood. Céline Herondale. Stephen Herondale. Jonathan Herondale.

Every name of every long lost shadowhunter that has been hiding so close to the New York Institute for years sends another sharp pain down Clary's chest. One person on that list was murdered. Two are missing. And one is unconscious. Not only were they there, but once they were found the situation was handled all wrong.

For a split second, Clary sees Jonathan's perspective. If they were all dead, the Clave would never have had to know. But remorse and guilt immediately makes her feel worse. How could she wish little innocent Max, who reminds her so much like Simon, dead? And Jace?

Clary swears her father is there now. Walking towards her. She wants to move, but she only ends up pressed against the wall. Cornered. "See?" he says with a smile, bending over and tucking Clary's hair behind her ear. "You are just like me. Everyone else knows it. It's about time you catch on."

"I'm nothing like you!" Clary screams.

Valentine just laughs. "You're right; you're even better. Enhanced shadowhunter blood and all." Valentine smiles, "Now you can join me. You can help me and we will reach heights I was never able to alone."

Clary gasps, "I would never!"

Valentine sighs. "Still as stubborn as ever. You will come around. Until then I'll just have to use the other one." Valentine shakes his head faintly as if recalling some sweet memory. "Oh, Jonathan Christopher. His mother was always one of my most loyal followers. Her betrayal hurt deeply," he frowns.

"Stay away from Jonathan," Clary whispers, defending her brother to the end.

Valentine simply laughs again. It's like nails on a chalk board for Clary; she hates his confidence. The sound that confirms he feels he is in control. But it's playing on an endless loop, a broken record, even when Clary covers her hands over her ears. When it's finally all too much, she closes her eyes and lets the darkness engulf her.

 **Author's Note: I know that was VERY long but I wanted to conclude the Lightwood confusion without drawing it out more! Feel free to review or PM me about any questions from all of the many revelations in this chapter. I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review! Tell me what you all think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I've been MIA people! I was on a top secret mission for the FBI and didn't have access to internet. Then when I got back, I experienced short term memory loss from an incident that occurred and forgot that I write fanfiction. No, but that would have been more interesting. I was honestly running for my life in a zombie apocalypse. OKAY! – final exams and final projects are a just slow and painful way to die. ;)**

 **This is more of a filler chapter, but I'll update soon and answer some of your questions in the process. If you can't wait for that and you want to know the answer to something feel free to PM me! School is almost out so I will have more time then**

Jace's POV

Jace sits next to Alec on one of the numerous couches in the library when Jocelyn comes through the portal. She is followed by two other women who look very similar with straight black hair, dark brown eyes, and small statures. The younger girl is pretty, Jace notes. She is striking with delicately curved features, yet sharp cheek bones and round eyes. However, that kick of adrenaline that the sight of Clary produces isn't present as Jace looks at this new girl.

"Maryse and Robert Lightwood," the older woman says shaking her head. "I cannot believe that I'm seeing this right now. To think that we cried over your ashes. That we Penhallows were remorseful that our once close relatives had killed themselves. But here you are, alive as alive can be."

"Jia," Maryse says scornfully. "A bit dramatic don't you think? None of your family spoke a word to us while we ran this Institute."

"Everyone knew you were working with _him_ ," Jia responds. Then gives a quick glance to Jocelyn. "I am disappointed that you didn't see the error of your ways like others."

Jocelyn makes her way over to Jonathan. "Where's Clary?" she asks. Jonathan simply shrugs.

"I think she went to her room," Jace speaks up. "I can get her if you'd li-"

"Allow me," the other girl cuts in. Her almond shaped eyes dart around the room at everyone curiously. "Clary and I go way back," she smiles at Jace pleasantly before leaving the library.

"Until the girls return we can get formal introduction out of the way," Jia says. She glares at the Lightwoods, "Not that some of you need them." Despite the problems she may have with Maryse and Robert, Jia smiles genuinely towards the kids. "I'm Jia Penhallow," she tells Jace, Alec, and Max. "I am the Consul of the Clave. I don't know how much you understand as of now, but one of my duties is to aid the inquisitor. Since the Inquisitor position is currently open, I am filling in."

"What's the Inquisitor?" Max asks.

"They are like someone who investigates things," Jia tells Max.

"Like a cop?"

"Sure," Jia says, and Jace is slightly positive she doesn't really know what the Mundie term 'cop' means. Jia gesutres toward Jocelyn. "This is Jocelyn, Clary and Jonathan's mother," she introduces. "And the young girl who went to find Clary is my daughter, Aline."

"She looks very much like you," Maryse says.

"As does yours I'm told," Jia answers. "Clary gives very informative reports, when they are actually turned in." Maryse and Jia sound kind enough to each other, there the steely looks in their eyes convey the buried hostility. Jace hopes that they know Jonathan was the one who didn't turn the reports in.

After few moments of tense, awkward silence, Jace gets up. "I'll be back," he says. Alec tries to ask him something so Jace just says, "Bathroom," but instead sets out to get Aline and Clary so everyone can move on with things and this can be over.

Jace walks through the hallway of spare rooms where his, Jonathan's, and Clary's rooms are. He is surprised to find Jonathan's door wide open. Jace is even more surprised to step in and find the place literally destroyed. Jace sighs. If Clary did this, even though Jonathan deserves it, he won't just let it slide.

A few doors down, Clary bedroom door is also opened. Jace's heart skips a beat when he looks in to find Aline leaning over Clary. Who's on the ground. Not moving. "Clary?" Jace breaths.

Aline turns quickly, her eyes dilated with fear. "Go away blondie," she snaps.

"What happened?" Jace asks, crossing the room quickly.

"If I knew that, I'd fix it," Aline snaps.

Jace watches Clary's chest rise and fall ever so slightly. At least she breathing, right? Aline shakes Clary's shoulder as much as possible without jarring her too much. Clary sits up so quickly that she almost clashes heads with Aline. "Did you get him?" she gasps, shaking. Clary looks around, taking everything in and apparently remembering where she is. "Aline?" she asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with mom. What the Hell happened?"

Clary looks at Aline like she's crazy, then to Jace. "Are you guys kidding me?" They both look at her quizzically. "I swear he was here. You didn't see him?"

Jace and Aline give each other a confused glance. "Clary," Jace starts slowly, "who are you talking about?"

Clary looks at Jace, her eyes wide. "Valentine," she whispers.

Aline shakes her head. "Clary," she says cautiously, "he wasn't here."

Clary's face portrays a mask of fear and confusion. She buried her head in her knees, not crying, but shaking slightly. "I know he was here," she mumbles. "I'm not crazy! I felt him touch my face." She raises a quivering hand to her pale cheek. "He said things only Valentine would know."

"Clary," Aline says, "when was the last time you slept?" Clary shakes her head, not answering.

"I caught her on her way back from training last night," Jace answers for her. "We left right away and then everything happened. It's … it's been a while."

"I'm fine," Clary snaps. "Let's just go. The Clave-"

"Can wait." Clary gives Aline a look. She tries to stand up but trips. Jace grabs her by the arm instinctively. Clary then pushes past the people concerned about her and leaves the room.

"She's so stubborn," Jace says as he goes to leave.

"And you don't even know her like I do," Aline says. "I'll admit that Clary and I are more competitive than we are best friends." She looks up at Jace. "Trust me, once Clary sets her mind on something, there's no deterring her."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Jace asks.

Aline narrows her eyes as she walks by Jace. "My mom likes Clary and her family, but if they get to keep the Institute it will be a miracle. The Council will end up getting involved, trails will be ensued. There were almost a dozen long lost shadowhunters living under their noses all this time. She's obsessing over it."

"That isn't their fault," Jace argues. "That isn't Clary's fault."

"Probably not," Aline agrees, "but it won't matter who exactly did what in the long run. They are Valentine's family, Jace. The Counsel will want to tarnish their names with this." Jace clenches his fist in anger. Clary wasn't wrong when she said that people saw her father when the look at her.

Aline and Jace make their way back to the library.

 **Author's Note (again):**

 **I know this chapter kind of sucked but it's been a while so forgive me! I really can't decide how I want this to play out – because there are definitely so many punishments to choose from and so many different characters deserving of punishment at this point. So I figured why not ask you people!**

 **Review or PM me any idea or suggestions you have about who you want to see take the fall for everything that's played out recently and/or how. If I use your idea, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Hoping to hear from you!**

 **XOXOX -CAB**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all of your ideas guys! Shout outs to and riya. for the great suggestions. (I just can't say if I will be using any of them :P ) I will try to update as much as possible, but I've started an internship so my time is no longer my own. Hope you like …**

Clary's POV

The grand library that had once been a comforting place to Clary now houses a tense atmosphere. Nothing seems right. Aline and Jace appear to be standing way too close to each other for it to socially acceptable in her opinion. Everyone seems to be staring daggers at each other. And no one believes her that Valentine was here. "Clary," Jocelyn says slowly. "Are you sure that you didn't just …"

"What?" Clary argues. "Am I sure that I didn't just imagine it? Yes, I'm sure. It was real. He was real. And we have proof that he's back, so the Clave can't write this off."

Jia seems tired. "No one is trying to write anything off. We are just asking questions," she sighs. "And your proof is the letters send to Hodge Starkweather? How are we sure they weren't fabricated by someone else?"

"Everything matches up with those letters," Clary explains. "Dates of when things happened, why they happened. It isn't like I want him to be back, but I bet the handwriting would match something Valentine wrote before his supposed death."

"Say Valentine has returned," Jia consents. "That is a huge issue in itself, but how? And how do you explain all of the long lost shadowhunters here? All of these allegations are contradicting physical evidence."

Jonathan speaks up, "The bones they claimed were dad's in the Fairchild manor were just some warrior's who was never identified. It was staged. And the Lightwoods are obviously alive, it was actually the Wayland family who was in their manor – Michael Wayland, Eliza Rosewain, and their son Jonathan. No one knew any different since the Lightwoods kept to themselves so much. No one, probably not even dad, knew that the entire time Maryse and Robert were running the New York Institute before us, they were hiding a secret family, raising their kids to be mundanes so it would be easier to disappear when necessary. That also explains what happened to the Waylands – someone else who disappeared after the Uprising must be in their house. That's the beauty of setting the fires; it disguised any remains."

Jia looks at Jonathan sharply for his last sentence before asking "And the Herondales?"

Jonathan looks at Clary who sighs. She's not in the mood to discuss Jace or anything that has to do with him, but she is the one with the most information about that family. She's the one who ran into Jace in Pandemonium, who figured out who his was, who brought him to the Institute in the first place. Was that the right thing to do? If she hadn't gone to Pandemonium in the first place … there would still be one more shape shifter on the streets. But if she had left the whole Jace thing alone, none of this would have happened.

Clary sighs. "Everyone thought they knew Stephen Herondale openly joined the circle, only to be killed shortly after. That obviously isn't true. From what I've gathered, Stephen and Céline fled, probably because Stephen was losing trust in Valentine and was worried about his family's safety. I'm not sure if Stephen faked his own death or Valentine did to cover up the disappearance, but I do know Valentine was angry. Some of the letters found at Hodge's place describe how Valentine eventually tracked them down. He has recently kidnapped Stephen and Céline and tried to go after their son, but we happened to run into him and get him into protective custody. Both Stephen and Céline are still missing."

"Thank you," Jia says. "And next I would like to hear from the Lightwoods. I'm just trying to figure out how exactly you managed to keep your children blinded for the first part of their lives. And just out of curiosity, I wouldn't mind being informed why you thought that was a good idea."

Robert glares at Jia. "We had no choice," he says. "We were good friends with the Herondales, they were even more loyal to the circle than we were. Céline trusted Valentine deeply. She did everything he asked. For the angel's sake she even married Stephen just because Valentine told her to." Jace blanches considerably, and Robert seems to take pity on him. "You have to understand," he looks at Jace, "Valentine was very charismatic, very persuasive. We all thought we were doing the right thing with him. And it wasn't just your mother, Stephen divorced his first wife because Valentine didn't like her."

"My dad was married before?" Jace asks in utter shock.

"That's enough," Jia snaps. "Get to your point, Robert. If there is one." That order couldn't please Clary more. She was sick of standing there and listening to him defending his loyalty to the Circle.

Robert continues, "Céline was quite pregnant, but then she's claimed to have killed herself, distraught over Stephen's death? But she wouldn't have done that. The point is that all of this stemmed from assumptions that Valentine turned on his second in command. He loved Céline and Stephen was his second. If they weren't safe, no one was. We soon found out after that Maryse was pregnant with Alec. We couldn't risk something happening to us at that point. We needed to be there for our child. That's why we volunteered for the opening at the New York Institute."

"How did you blind the kids?" Jia asks coldly, unmoved by their claim of love for their children. "A warlock? Who?"

Maryse glares at her. "It's none of your business. That's confidential. We paid for his services and secrecy."

Jonathan scoffs, "It's Magnus bane. Who else would it be? He's the high warlock of Brooklyn."

"And how was the damage undone?" Jia asks.

"Just showing them the shadow world," Jonathan speaks up quickly. Clary glances at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Jia nods. "Fine. That will be all for today. Thank you for your statements."

Maryse jumps up from her seat on a couch next to Max. "Excuse me, but what about the matter of Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern attacking my family? Jonathan hurt Isabelle and Clarissa put a rune on both of my sons without my permission."

Jia raises on eyebrow. "I'm sorry, you are right. Please, take this opportunity to thank them." Maryse's jaw drops to the floor and a look of indignation flashes across her face.

Clary raises her chin and looks at Maryse squarely. "We only found you because your kids called Jace. Because they were scared. And it turns out they had a right to be because according to Hodge, Valentine knows about you. And he's coming after your family along with the Herondales."

Jia's lips are pressed into a straight line as she continues on Clary's behalf, "As far as I see it, Clary put a rune on two children who were identified to be Nephilim to save their lives. The matter can be addressed in greater detail at a trail sometime in the future, but expect for you to be on trial as well. The Fairchild children are the least of my concerns right now. They acted as best they could in a difficult situation. I'm still having trouble justifying all of the crimes you've committed. You faked your own death. You walked out on the Clave after declaring your intentions to them when you turned eighteen. You lied so many times. And all to hide from the fact you were active members of the circle? Everything you've done can just be seen as evading trial. I suggest you don't worry about Clary and Jonathan and do worry about whether or not you will get stripped of your marks. And how that will impact your children."

Jia turns and storms out.

The Lightwoods hurry to check on Isabelle, an event Clary stays clear of. Once the girl awakes, she will have to be debriefed and the last thing Clary wants is to go over everything. Again. Aline briskly crosses the room to Clary's side. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," Clary snaps. "I love when everyone accuses me of hallucinating." She sighs, "I'm sorry. I'm just … frustrated." Aline gives a slight, sympathetic smile. "How has the Beijing Institute been?"

Aline's face lights up, "Great! I loved going back there, seeing familiar faces. It was weird at first with my parents being in Alicante and everything, but everyone ends up on their own eventually."

"So if you ended up moving back to the Institute to finish training after your mom became Consul, why were you with her in Alicante? I mean, I assume you were, since you're here now."

"Yeah, I …" Aline hesitates. "I was at the London Institute. When Imogen was killed. I've been in Alicante ever since."

Clary frowns. "When we talked to the Blackthorns, they never said you were-"

"It wasn't official business," Aline interrupts. "I was in the area and stopped by. I guess my mom could have asked them to keep my name out of the reports since it wasn't important. Not worth having a hearing for no reason, right?" Clary just shrugs, internally feeling slightly suspicious. "Well, we have a lot to catch up on. Taki's? I haven't been here in forever and I love that place."

Clary sighs and bites her lip. "Actually … I'm in the mood for something different." Aline raises her eyebrows expectantly. "Hunter's Moon?"

"Never heard of it." Aline crunches up her nose distastefully, "It isn't mundane, is it?"

"Of course not," Clary rolls her eyes. She glances around, but no one else is in the library. "It's an underground werewolf bar."

Aline starts cracking up, but Clary just looks at her quizzically. "Wait. You are being serious?"

"Duh."

"No! Bad idea. Very bad idea. If you want to take the edge of let's just go to Pandemonium."

Clary crosses her arms defiantly. "This all started at Pandemonium. That is the last place I want to be. Besides, Hunter's Moon has some good liquor." Aline looks at Clary like they've never met before. "What?" Clary asks defensively. "Anyone there is from Luke's pack. They know me. I can even text Maia to meet us. You two can officially meet. It will be fun! Can't we just lay back and do something stupid for one night in our lives?"

Aline debates internally. "Fine," she contents eventually. "But this is still a bad idea. I saw Lucian in Alicante, so he won't physically be there to have your back."

"Whatever, let's just go," Clary says excitedly. "Oh, but first, we have to change out of battle gear. Let's not piss off the Children of the Moon by acting too shadowhunter-like."

"I thought you said you knew them," Aline says worriedly.

"Yeah, but Maia's ex? Bat? He's a bar tender with a temper. Doesn't like shadowhunters too much, and I don't want to give him a reason not to serve us some beer or something." Aline groans quietly as Clary pulls her toward her room. Clary just laughs. "You've met Jace right?" Aline nods. "Don't act like him and you will be fine. Trust me, Bat hates pompous asses." Aline just laughs as she and Clary run off.

Jace's POV

After the discussion in the library, Jace slowly heads after the Lightwoods to go see Izzie. He stoically walks and stares at the ground, not thinking about anything. It takes great effort to not think, to keep his mind off of everything, and therefore Jace is agitated when he is interrupted. Jace looks up to see who called him and is surprised to find Jocelyn. "I'm sorry," he excuses. "What was that?"

Jocelyn has a soft smile on her face. "I wanted to know if you have a minute to talk." Jace shrugs. "I just … I realize that quite a few things about your parents were said in there and-"

"I'm fine," Jace interrupts automatically. Yes, he was taught better manners than that, but he also doesn't want a pity speech.

"Jace," Jocelyn says warningly, making him suddenly feel ashamed. "I'm not trying to patronize you. I'm trying to talk to you. I don't know how much of that you already knew, and I can see that this situation is … unique and has not been handled in the best possible manner. I apologize for that."

"It's fine," Jace says automatically, just slightly politer this time.

"You didn't know your father was previously married?"

Jace stares at the ground. "No."

"It's not what it sounds like," Jocelyn explains. "Yes, Valentine eventually found fault with Stephen's first wife. And yes, Stephen and Céline were brought together by Valentine. But I knew both of them. And they fell in love, despite the … unconventional circumstances of their relationship." Jocelyn smiles slightly as if recalling a fond memory, "Your mother, she had something about her that everyone couldn't help but love. I-"

"I don't want to be rude," Jace cuts her off. "But I can't … I can't stand here and listen to you talk about them like they're dead."

"We will find them," Jocelyn responds resolutely. In this moment, she reminds Jace strongly of her daughter. "Hey, if you ever want to talk or if you ever have any questions, I'm here. And I'm probably more informed with information regarding the Circle than most." Jace just nods and Jocelyn walks away.

Jace looks down the long hall and notices Clary and Aline slipping into the elevator. When he first saw Clary, all he saw was her pretty face. What was that Clary said when she first mentioned Valentine? Beauty is deception. Clary hasn't exactly been deceitful but the world she represents has. As far as Jace can see, the shadow world is full of lies. Anyone who their government thinks is dead isn't actually dead. No one really knows the truth.

If Clary and Aline can leave, why can't he? Why should Jace be stuck here?

Jace heads out for the last place he felt normal, the last place he felt himself, the place where everything changed, the place where this all started. Jace starts towards Pandemonium.

 **Hope ya'll liked it** **What do think of the polar opposite ways Clary and Jace dealt with everything? And any gusses about what's happening next? Hit me up in the reviews lovelies! Xoxox -CAB**


	22. Chapter 22

**The technical difficulties I've been having with this are real. :/ Hope this turns out okay …**

Clary's POV

Clary and Aline walk into Hunter's Moon casually. Aline is incredibly curious at everyone, though tries to conceal it. She hasn't had much contact with down worlders.

"What are you doing here Clary?" a man asks, making Aline jump.

"Alaric," Clary answers pleasantly enough. "Just killing time. Why?"

"Luke won't be pleased. And last I heard there was Clave business happening at the Institute. Shouldn't you be there for that?"

Clary smirks, "Why don't we make a deal? You don't tell me how to run an Institute and deal with the Clave and I don't tell you how to temporarily manage a pack of wolves while your first and second are in Alicante for the renewal of the Accords."

Alaric simply mumbles a whatever and goes back to his drink and his friends. "Who is that?" Aline asks.

"Alaric," Clary responds. "He's third in command of the New York pack. He's in charge since Luke and Gretel are in Indris. Nice guy."

Aline just shakes her head. "I can't ever imagine knowing an entire pack like this. And just walking onto their territory when you feel like it?"

"They are friends," Clary argues as they sit at the bar. "Besides, this isn't technically their headquarters. That's in China Town." Aline gives a small laugh. Clary acknowledges the bar tenders. "Hey Pete, Bat. Bat, have you heard from Maia? She's not answering her phone."

"Why would I know?" Bat spit. "We're not together anymore." Aline tenses as a small growl escapes Bat's throat.

"Right," Clary says quickly. She orders drinks for her and Aline, speaking to Pete and giving Bat his space. The girls barely start talking when Clary phone rings.

"Clarissa Fairchild." Clary flinches; she's not used to her mom being home. "Where are you? Because I know you are not here at the Institute."

"We're just … with Maia. At Taki's." Clary lies quickly.

"Fine, but just finish up and get back," Jocelyn says with a sigh. "You and Aline may be trained shadowhunters, but you can't forget that Jace is still in danger. It was not the smartest move to take him out of the Institute. Even if it's just Taki's, you can't forget that if _he's_ back, there could be spies anywhere."

Clary pauses and Aline raises her eyebrows at the look on Clary's face. "Jace?" Clary asks.

"Yes," Jocelyn says. "He is with you, right?"

"Of course," Clary says quickly. "I just … not good reception here … we'll … we will be back soon." After a quick good bye, Clary hangs up.

"What the Hell is it?" Aline asks in frustration.

"Jonathan," Clary snaps.

"Your brother?"

"Herondale. He's gone."

Aline jumps out of her seat. "Well where is he? He's going to get himself killed!"

"I wish I knew," Clary snaps. "We have to go find him. And if he isn't already dead, I'm going to murder him."

Jace's POV

Jace is leaning up against the wall of the club, zoned out. All around him people are dancing, drinking, having a good time, but he's just so frustrated at everything that he can't enjoy himself. A girl a few feet away makes eye contact with him and gives a flirtatious wave, but he pretends not to notice. Yup, things sure have changed for him.

After a while, Jace starts pushing through the crowds. He doesn't want to head back to the Institute, so maybe he'll go for a walk or something. Clear his head. Just as he reaches the center of the room, two men bump into him. "Sorry kid," the one says with a snarl. His teeth are quite pointed, sharper than normal. Jace gets a bad feeling that is only intensified when he goes to leave and the other man blocks his way. "You look familiar," the first guy continues. "Have we met?"

"No," Jace snaps. "Now, I'm running late. Can you get out of my way?"

People dance around them, pushing up against the three, but no one notices anything odd and the two strange guys don't appear bothered by the jostling. "How much of a hurry can you be in?" the second guys asks. "Why don't you just stay with us. I'm sure we've met; it will come to us eventually."

Jace's hands turn into fists. "I said move," he snarls.

The first man just laughs, though the sound doesn't contain much humor. "You seem like a fighter. Reminds me of your father." Jace freezes.

The second man laughs as well, though more jovially. "What are you talking about Pangborn? Stephen isn't a fighter; he's a fleer. He abandoned us."

Jace's heart skips a beat. "You're with _him_ , aren't you?" he asks. "Valentine. Where are they? Where are my parents and what did you do with them?"

Pangborn glares at Jace. "And here your parents were just trying to convince us that you don't know anything. But you aren't blind to the shadow world after all, are you?"

"What do you want?" Jace snaps.

Pangborn's friend narrows his eyes. "It's not what we want," he says. "It's what Valentine wants."

"Revenge," Pangborn clarifies.

"Don't hurt them," Jace pleads.

"We wouldn't dare," Pangborn's friend says. "But we have been instructed to bring you back with us. Under _any_ means necessary."

Jace smirks. "How sweet. It's feels amazing to know I'm so popular. Everyone seems to want to meet me now a day."

"Shut up," Pangborn says. "If you want to see your parents again. Alive. Come with us willingly."

Jace is silent and expressionless for a moment. He eventually gives a curt nod of his head and the men lead him out of the club.

Clary's POV

Clary and Aline run down the street. The Herondale and Lightwood houses had both been empty. Pandemonium, Clary decided. They should try Pandemonium. Through the use of Glamour, the two girls walk past the long line of people outside the club and the bouncer without any of them being the wiser.

"I don't see him," Aline says worriedly as she looks through the throngs of people inside. She glances down at her side. "And here I am, reaching for blades as a precaution. Whose bright idea was it for us to ditch our battle gear, again?"

Clary ignores her friend and continues looking around the room. Her eyes flash in disbelief at who she sees. "Who is it?" Aline asks, trying to keep up with Clary as she maneuvers around the crowd.

"Not Jace," Clary snaps. She eventually reaches a couple near the back corner of the dark room. They seem normal enough – two kids lip locked as music blares around them. But when a strobe light hits them Aline notices how pale the boy is.

"Vampi-"

"Simon Lewis," Clary cuts her off, her voice confrontational.

The boy and girl separate quickly. "Clary," the brunette says in surprise.

"Don't Clary me," she snaps. "So this is where you've been? You've been avoiding me! All to be here? With _her_?" Simon and the girl try to cut Clary off but she's fuming. "You two are ridiculous! What if it was an emergency and neither of you had picked up your phones because your tongues were down each other's throats! Oh my god. How did I not see this? This is how you knew about stuff going on with the Du'mort clan, Maia. How could you two?"

Maia crosses her arms in front of her chest as her eyes narrow at her friend. "Do you even hear yourself?" she asks Clary. "You are supposed to be our friend. How could you not be happy for us?"

Clary glares at her. "I'm just shocked, first of all. If I remember correctly, the first time you met was at Luke's house. Simon and I were playing D&D and you came by to drop something off to Luke. That ended with me having to stop you two from murdering one another after you each got a good whiff. And Simon you hate Pandemonium. Why are you here? You never want to come with me when it's just to hang out and dance. Is it because I'm not interested in making out with you like Maia evidently is?"

"Yes!" Clary looks at Simon even more confused than she already was. "Yes, Clary," Simon repeats. "I didn't want to come here because it's not my scene. But I did. For you. And I will do the same for Maia. I've been busy because Raphael and Lily went to Alicante for the renewal of the Accords. I'm in charge of the hotel." Clary stared at Simon in awe. They were best friends. He was like her brother. They had been Parabati! How could he have not told her about this? About any of it?

"How could you guys not tell me?" Clary asks aloud.

"I didn't want to," Simon says.

Clary shakes her head in frustration and disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I really like Maia. And I don't want anything to mess that up. We have had enough to contend with considering our species hate each other."

"You think I'd mess this up?" Clary asks. "I just can't believe you didn't trust me. Neither of you. I wouldn't have told anyone."

Simon shakes his head, "That wasn't the point. You are so oblivious! I needed space, Clary. I needed to get away from you for my own good. So I could focus on Maia. You see, it's taken me how many years but I've finally realized it's not worth pinning after a girl who will never feel the same way about me when there is another one just as great, if not even better, who does feel the same way."

Clary blinks. "You …" but she doesn't finish the sentence. Simon likes her? Like that?

Simon sighs and runs his hand through his dark hair. "I'm sorry you found out about everything like this. Yes, I'm temporarily running the Du'mort clan; yes, I loved for ten years and you didn't notice; and yes, I'm with Maia. And we didn't tell you."

"Clary," Maia tries sympathetically. "We just … yeah, I hated him. He's dead, but he says I smell like a dog, so it isn't like things aren't complicated. The point is you know now so can't you just get over it?"

Clary crosses her arms and pretends to mull it over. "No," she responds flatly.

Maia scoffs. "Think of someone you really can't stand right now. Deep down don't you think you still care about them on some level?"

The only person Clary can think about right now besides the two traitors standing in front of her is Jace and how pissed she is that he ran away. Again. She shakes her head. "This is ridiculous. I have more important things to do. Speaking of which, have either of you happened to see Jace?" Maia and Simon both exchange a glance. "What?" Clary asks dejectedly. "He's missing. And he's going to get himself killed if he hasn't already. I have to find him." Maia raises her eyebrows pointedly but Clary doesn't even try to decipher her right now.

"I thought I saw him here earlier," Simon says. "But I assumed he had to be with you at the Institute. Didn't look twice."

"Great," Clary says sarcastically. "We have to go."

"Do you need help?" Simon says as she turns to leave.

"Not from you right now," Clary responds. "I need some space," she says mockingly. Under her breath she adds, "I don't understand how I just got dumped by someone I wasn't even dating." Clary grabs Aline by the arm and moves her along.

"That was … intense," Aline says as they make their way back out on the street. Clary doesn't answer. "Not to be all 'I told you so' but this is a prime example of why we shouldn't get into down worlders business."

Clary stops walking and just looks her Aline. "They are my friends, Aline," she says. "Simon? The back stabbing brunette? He used to be a shadow hunter. I've known him for like ten years."

"Ouch," Aline says. "So basically he's been in love with you since you've met and you see him as your brother."

"We were parabati," Clary says as if that explains everything. "And can we just not talk about it right now?"

Aline shrugs, "Fair enough. I'm not really in a position to be giving out relationship advice right now." Clary wonders what she means, for she hadn't known Aline was with anyone, but doesn't ask for an elaboration. That could have been a conversation over drinks at Hunter's Moon, but instead they are stuck looking for Jace. He better be okay, or Clary swears to the angel she will hurt him.

Clary and Aline look around as they walk outside. They start to walk past an alley when Aline grabs Clary and pulls her back. She tilts her head to the side where the alley is. Clary's heart beat picks up. "Two other guys," Alien whispers. "Didn't get a good look at them."

"You're sure it's Jace?" Clary asks. Aline nods. Clary reaches into her dark leather jacket and pulls out her stele. "More runes," she whispers. After her and Aline are as prepared as possible, Clay also pulls out a few blades, a dagger. "Never go anywhere unprepared," she says. "The only thing you can take for granted is uncertainty."

Aline gives a sly smile and pulls a knife out of her boot. "Expect the unexpected to keep control of an unfamiliar situation." Clary smiles in return; they make a good pair.

Clary starts down the alley way first. Clary throws a dagger that imbeds itself in the shoulder of one of the unsuspecting guys. The three people whip around in surprise, and Clary recognizes the two men immediately. They are Pangborn and Blackwell. The two had both been in the circle and disappeared after the Uprising failed. "Clarissa," Blackwell says. "Fancy meeting you here." He grimaces as he pulls the blade out of his arm. "Thanks for the weapon."

"Let Jace go," Clary says. "He doesn't know anything."

Pangborn laughs humorlessly, "We keep hearing that, but it doesn't seem to be completely accurate." Clary looks over at Jace. He looks furious, his jaw clenched, but his hands are bound with cuffs made of fire and there is a silencing rune on the side of his neck.

"He's not worth going to war over," Aline speaks up. "I'm sure your leader will survive without this revenge. It will teach him disappointment."

Blackwell smirks. "You silly little girls. War is inevitable at this point!"

"So Valentine is alive?" Clary clarifies.

"Yes," Blackwell answers shortly. "And I can assure you that the Accords will not be signed again."

"This is actually great timing," Pangborn says. "You make our jobs way too easy. It just so happens that your father was just mentioning you Clarissa. He'd love to see you again."

Clary scowls, her heart beating rapidly. "It's too bad no one will be leaving with you two. You'll just have to pass on a message for me. Tell Valentine I wish he had actually rotted in Hell like I rejoiced about for the last few years."

With that, fighting ensues, both sides having lost their tempers and self-restraints. Clary and Aline are skilled fighters, but Pangborn and Blackwell are twice their sizes. Clary takes on Blackwell, the thicker of the two henchmen, kicking his groin and stabbing him in the chest. But he already has the blade Clary first threw at him and her slash at his chest isn't very deep. Clary is thrown into the brick wall of the alley and takes her own dagger to her side.

Meanwhile, Aline is able to disfigure a few of Pangborn's runes. What she doesn't have in size, she makes up for in skill. Pangborn keeps going on the offense, but Aline's defense techniques are solid and sharp.

Clary gets up with great difficulty, the dark alley momentarily spinning and her side hurting something fierce. She's pretty sure one of her ribs are cracked, but luckily her lungs seem to be okay. She throws a blade at Blackwell that gets his neck. He's on the ground bleeding and grabbing his neck wound in no time.

At that point Pangborn has Aline on the ground. Clary goes to intervene as Jace uses his cuffs to choke the attacker. The thin man stagers back clutching at the burns on his throat and Jace screams mutely at the intensified burns on his wrists. "Run," Aline gasps. And with that the three kids run like hell out of the alley.

They pause after running for a few minutes. Aline disfigures the silence and binding runes on Jace while Clary puts an iratze on her side wound. "Everyone okay?" Aline asks. Clary bites down on her tongue as her ribs pop back into place.

"Alive," Clary answers. "But we have to keep moving. Pangborn and Blackwell will be on us soon enough." Aline and Jace nod in agreement.

Jace's lips were pressed in a straight line and he kept flicking his wrists. "We can get you something when we get back," Aline says. "A rune won't help; you were burned by a rune."

"Wonderful," Jace mumbles sarcastically under his breath. "What were you two thinking anyway? They were going to take me to my parents."

Clary looks at Jace like he's insane. "They were going to kill you Jace," she says flatly. "Yeah, you might have seen your parents first, but Valentine will torture you and kill you once he gets his hands on you." She looks at him in disgust.

A loud sound, which resembles metal trash cans getting knocked over, from further back makes them all jump. "Let's just get out of here," Aline says.

The three then apply speed runes and take off, getting to the institute in no time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been a while but I love hearing from all of you! You guys all are awesome! Reviews and follows are such a motivation to write. Thank you for reading and reviewing** **Special ending for you guys … Enjoy!**

Clary's POV

"And all of this happened when you were leaving Taki's?" Jocelyn asks suspiciously. She and her daughter stand outside of the infirmary where the others are gathered. "Pangborn and Blackwell managed to grab Jace in the sixty seconds he exited the restaurant before you two?"

"Yeah," Clary says. "We ran into Kaelie and she stopped us to say hi."

Jocelyn narrows her eyes as her daughter. "Fine," she lets the issue drop. "As long as you are all okay." She sighs. "Clary, I'm … I'm sorry. For everything happening and me not being there. For … everything."

"Mom," Clary says with a shake of her head. "It's not your fault. There isn't anything anyone could have done to prevent all of this." But as the words leave Clary's mouth she realizes they are a lie. Valentine. Everything goes back to Valentine. No Valentine, no mess. Clary is glad her mom changed sides and that she got her and Jonathan away. She momentarily thinks of what Valentine said when she … _hallucinated_.

" _You will come around. Until then I'll just have to use the other one." Valentine shook his head faintly as if recalling some sweet memory. "Oh, Jonathan Christopher. His mother was always one of my most loyal followers. Her betrayal hurt deeply," he frowned._

"Can I ask you something?" Clary inquires of Jocelyn.

"Of course."

"Valentine …. Dad. Did he ever … did he give you something? When you were pregnant with me? And Jonathan?" Jocelyn looks at Clary confused. "It was something he told me when he broke into the – I mean when I imagined him. He said he gave you something to drink or … I didn't really understand. That's why I'm curious."

Jocelyn bites her lip. "I'm not sure I understand either." Clary rises her eyebrows ever so slightly. When her mom lies, her voice gets higher. Her voice was just higher than normal.

"Mom," Clary tries again. "You said I could ask you anything. Please tell me."

"What would it matter?" Jocelyn asks exasperated.

"Something Jonathan said ..." Clary trails off.

"Okay Clary," Jocelyn says getting annoyed. "If you can't form a coherent thought, I can't answer your questions about it."

"Fine," Clary snaps. "Just forget about it."

"Hey," Jocelyn says. "You don't get to storm off. You're not making any sense!" Clary just looks at her mother and crosses her arms. "Your father would give me drinks before bed to help with the pregnancy," Jocelyn explains slowly. "But I don't understand why you want to know."

Clary stares at her mom speechless. Does this mean Jonathan was right? That she has angel blood? "I just … when I thought I saw Valentine he mentioned that he gave you something that would make me different," Clary says eventually. "Did he do the same to you with Jonathan?"

Jocelyn knits her eyebrows together. "Clary, you are perfectly normal. I would never have done anything to endanger you, no matter who told me to do it." Clary just nods. "But um …" Jocelyn thinks for a moment, "no, I didn't drink the potion when I had Jonathan. He was a much easier baby to carry than you were." Jocelyn smiles but Clary just shakes her head.

"Yeah, uh … thanks. I was just curious." Clary pauses. "And did he ever think of you as his most loyal follower?" she continues.

Jocelyn looks at her daughter curiously. "What is the sudden interest in Valentine?"

Clary shrugs, "Just because of everything that's happened, I guess. And that there is a really good chance he's still alive."

"We were in love," Jocelyn says as if that answers the question.

Clary just nods then leaves to catch up with the others in the infirmary, but Jocelyn stands for a moment looking after her.

Jace's POV

Jace doesn't think he will ever be able to get over shadowhunter's abilities. The concoction that they put on his wrists healed them within seconds. He finds it curious that they say they are sworn to protect humans when they probably have a cure for cancer that they aren't sharing.

Jace sits on the edge of one of the beds next to Izzie's, who is now awake. She thought she had been hallucinating when they were trying to explain everything though. He is content and comfortable, leaning back lazily on the pillows, when Aline sits down next to him. "I'm glad your friend's doing better," she says pleasantly.

"Yeah," Jace nods. "Um, do you know where Clary is?"

Aline gives him an odd look before answering, "Last I saw, Jocelyn was pulling her aside to chew her out for everything. Just remember that if anyone asks the three of us went to Taki's."

Jace smirks. "Where were you two anyway?" he asks.

Aline raises her eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she quips playfully.

"Yes, that's why I asked."

Aline rolls her eyes at Jace's arrogant attitude. "Clary's right. You are a pompous ass."

Jace sits up and straightens immediately. "She said that about me?" he asks, suddenly serious.

"Verbatim," Aline crosses her arms. "She's not wrong, but you seem to already know that. So why exactly are you so interested?" Aline leans closer, their faces mere inches apart. Before Jace can answer the door to the infirmary slams shut and Aline and Jace turn to find Clary staring at them distastefully. Jocelyn follows Clary soon after.

Jia looks around at everyone. "Since everyone appears to be here," she says, "I will say my formal goodbyes. The Clave will be in contact with everyone in the next week or so regarding trials. Those in question must remain at the Institute. Any concerns?" Maryse and Robert don't seem happy with being stuck here, but they don't speak up. On the bright side, Jace is pleased to have the Alec and Izzie and even Max back in his life. "Great," Jia continues. "Then I will soon be parting."

Everyone goes their separate ways at that point. Aline gets up and makes her way over to her mother, and Jocelyn follows suit. Jonathan starts speaking to the Lightwoods about showing them rooms where they can stay, from what Jace hears. But Jace keeps his eyes on Clary, who slowly backs out of the room after glancing around at everyone. No one besides Jace seems to notice, which Jace uses to his advantage; he gets up and follows.

By the time Jace gets out into the hall, Clary has disappeared. He sighs before remembering the greenhouse he found the other night. It's late, but Jace starts wandering around to find it. He loves the Lightwoods like they are his family, but he doesn't want their company right now. And since the hub bub of Pandemonium didn't seem to work as clearing his head, Jace hopes the peace and quiet up in the green house will be more relaxing.

Jace hasn't felt lucky very recently. First, his friends think he is crazy because he is seeing invisible people. Then his parents are kidnapped. Then his friends are attacked. Then his tutor dies in front of him. He's been attacked on countless occasions in the last week, including just an hour or so ago. And sure, Clary finding him in the first place could be viewed as lucky because that means Valentine didn't get him, but the bad seems to outweigh that one streak of good luck right now.

However, as Jace makes his way through the dark greenhouse, he finally gets what he believes to be a decent streak of pure good luck. He feels a kick of adrenaline as a streak of moonlight falls through the windows and illuminates a fiery red color. Clary.

"Fancy meeting you here." Clary spins in surprise, dropping a cup that been holding onto the floor. She looks at the ground miserably as its contents spill into a puddle. "Sorry to scare you," Jace says as he walks over to her. An aroma of something sweet drifts up from the floor. It smells lulling somehow, making Jace want to fall asleep from just getting a few whiffs. "What was that?" he asks.

Clary sighs, he cheeks turning slightly pink, "Uh … sleeping potion." She looks longingly at the floor. "Since I don't appreciate everyone assuming I hallucinate." She turns back to a budding green plant. "And of course with my luck none of the other buds have bloomed yet." Jace looks at the plant curiously. "You need the nectar from the plant to make it," Clary explains.

"Sorry," Jace says again, though he feels the contrary.

"It's my fault. I should have heard you coming." There is a moment of silence and Clary shifts from foot to foot. "Well, since you are here, do you want to see something?" Jace nods. "This way." Clary leads him up a spiral, metal staircase wrapped in vines in the back corner of the greenhouse to a second story.

"I didn't realize this was here," Jace comments.

Clary smiled faintly. "That's kind of the point. Or why I like it anyway. Most people don't come here, much less all the way up." Once they are upstairs, Clary points to some flowers in the center of the room. It's just a green shrub, until a few seconds later. With the sound of tolling bells somewhere in the distance, the bulbs burst into large, pale golden flowers. Jace stares in awe. "They only open at midnight," Clary whispers. "I love to come up here and watch them."

Jace stops watching the flowers and starts watching Clary. Her shinning green eyes are focused on the glowing flowers, yet Jace feels she isn't seeing them as a mere spectator or as a fighter. She's seeing them as an artist, absorbing their every detail and capturing them in her mind in a unique way. Jace wishes he could do that, look at the world in that way. His eyes float down to a sketch book and some pencils laying on the floor nearby.

"That was a doodle," Clary says, following his gaze. "When I had some free time." Jace leans down and picks it up to examine the artwork closer. It's a midnight flower that's just opening. It looks so real it's as if he could reach down and grab it and hold it in his hands as it finishes blooming. Clay gasps and Jace looks up to see what she sees. He's confused when he notices her gaze is directed on his hand.

Jace looks down and there, in his hand, is the flower that Clary had drawn on the paper. He drops the flower and paper to the floor in surprise. "How did …" he trails off.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Clary says. "That's not supposed to happen." But what's more is that after Jace dropped the paper and flower on the ground, the flower, landing on top of the paper, is simply a picture again. "You did see that too, right?" Clary says. "Or is it just me again?"

Jace stares at the notebook. "Yeah, I saw it." He leans over to look closer. Within the intricate vines coming off of the flower, Jace spots what appears to be a rune. He points it out to Clary.

"That's … that's not a known rune," Clary mumbles. "Did I draw that?" She picks up the notebook with a shaking hand. "Come on," she snaps suddenly.

"Where?"

"Long story," Clary says shortly. "I will explain when we get there." Jace follows Clary and is annoyed when they near Jonathan's room. Clary bangs on the door, and Jonathan eventually answers, asking what they want. Clary holds up her book in response. "Is this a rune? Like a rune from the Grey Book?"

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "All common runes are from the Book of Grey, idiot," he says. But Clary just shoves the book in his face again. His eyes narrow as he studies the small mark within the vines. "What is that?" he asks.

"That's what I said!" Clary exclaims. "I don't even remember drawing it, but I know what it does. When Jace touched the picture, it became real. Like the flower was there." Jonathan shoots Clary a glance. "Jonathan Christopher," Clary snaps. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy!"

"I wasn't," Jace says defensively. Both Jonathan and Clary look at him, and he looks back just as confused. "I'm … my full same is Jonathan Christopher," Jace explains uncertainly.

"That's Jon – my brother's middle name," she says in a small voice, but Jace can see that this isn't a revelation she likes for whatever reason. "Jonathan?" Clary looks at her brother. "What if you're right?"

"I'm always right."

"Shut up!" Clary snaps. "About what Valentine did."

Jonathan looks annoyed. "I told you that was true," he says. "And yeah, this is just proof. You just drew a rune that didn't exist." He looks around the hall. "You might as well come in before anyone else hears us." Clary and Jace walk into Jonathan's room, which Jace notes is bare compared to Clary's with her mural. There is, however, splintered wood everywhere. "I was just cleaning up," Jonathan says pointedly to Clary.

"Whatever," his sister snaps back. "Listen. When I saw Valentine here, he said that now I know, I can help him. I told him no, so he said he'd use the other one until I agree to cooperate. He then went on to say how disappointed he was when Jonathan Christopher's mom betrayed him, for she was one of his most loyal followers. I assumed he meant you and was talking about mom, but what if he was talking about Jace?!"

Jace looks at Clary confused. "What are you guys even talking about?" he asks.

But Clary ignores Jace and looks at her brother. "Did Valentine say you have Angel Ithuriel's blood too?" Jonathan's face is a mask of fury. "Think about it Jonathan!" Clary snaps. "This could be why Pangborn and Blackwell attacked Jace! Not because Valentine just wanted revenge, but because Valentine wants to use him to fight for his cause. Since I said no."

"Listen to yourself!" Jonathan says. "That would imply Valentine was here and that you actually talked to him."

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Jace interrupts.

Jonathan shoots Clary a look that says shut up, but she talks anyway. "All shadowhunters have Angel Raziel's boold in their veins. However, Jonathan here was apparently told by Valentine that Angel Ithuriel was tortured by him and I was given some of his blood, which would allude to more advanced abilities. An angel-human hybrid."

"And you think that happened to me too?" Jace asks, but Clary just shrugs.

Jonathan is livid at this point. "I'm sorry, Clarissa, but … you can't really think that Jace has Angel Ithuriel's blood." Clary gives him a look that plainly reads why not. "He's practically a Mundie!" Jonathan argues. "How could he be the one with advanced abilities?"

"Because you already said you don't think it's you?" Clary says in a duh tone. "And don't sound so jealous. This is terrible!"

"Terrible?" Jonathan clarifies. "So you wouldn't use your gift to help clear dad's name?"

"He's guilty!" Clary yells. "There's no clearing his name, there's only condemning him for his actions. I'd only use this _gift_ to help capture him once and for all." Jonathan looks at Clary in disgust. "Okay," Clary says. "I'm getting confused. Once second, you are a caring, supporting older brother who helps me train and practice. The next second, you point out every mistake I've ever made and say this bullshit about us being a family again. I can't believe I have to ask this, but you are on our side, right? You wouldn't trade us into Valentine, you wouldn't help him. Right?"

Jonathan sighs. "I'm on the right side," he says tersely.

"So ours," Clary clarifies. "Because he wants to murder all downworlders. Even the innocent ones!"

"There is no such thing as an innocent downworlder. Just get out. Both of you!" Jonathan shoves Jace out of the doorway, then grabs Clary's arm, bending it at an odd angle and causing her to drop her book on the floor.

"Get off of me!" she says, struggling to push him away.

"Mind your own business, Clarissa," Jonathan says, leaning close to her, but not letting go.

Jace takes a small step forward, "She said get off of her." Jonathan just looks at him and laughs humorlessly before shoving Clary away. He then slams the door on their faces.

Jace looks at Clary, eyeing the red mark's Jonathan left on her arm. "Are you alright?" he asks, but Clary just stares at the door expressionless. She turns wordlessly and walks across the hall towards her room. "Clary?" Jace tries again.

Clary ignores him and walks into her room, leaving the door open behind her. Jace stands in the doorway watching her as she rummages through her night stand. She eventually walks back over to Jace, handing him a silver ring. "That's yours," she says. "I meant to give it back after the Forsaken mess, but I forgot."

"Uh, thanks," Jace says uncertainly.

"You should hold onto that," Clary says. "Family rings are important." She reaches around her neck and pulls out a thin chain that was tucked under her shirt. "This is the Fairchild ring. From my mom's side of the family." There is a picture of wings on the silver band. "Faerie wings," Clary says. "Fairchild – Fair Folk."

Jace nods and looks down at the ring in his hand. Engraved on the side is a flock of birds taking flight. "Herons," Jace realizes, and Clary nods. Jace slips the ring in his pocket. "Are you going to bed?"

Clary shrugs. "Are you?"

"Not really tied," Jace answers lightly. "Do you … do you want to do something?"

Clary looks at Jace curiously. "Sure," she says. "Training room?" Jace just nods. He doesn't think he will ever get used to her idea of fun being weapons practice.

On the way, Clary pauses at a bedroom door. "One second," she says as she knocks. Aline opens. "Are you leaving?" Clary asks her.

"Yeah," Aline sighs. "I'm portaling to Beijing in a few. My mom's coming, stopping by the Institute." Jace just nods but Clary looks at her friend suspiciously. "What are you two up to?" Aline asks with a smile.

"Training room," Jace answers.

"Yeah," Clary says. "Actually before that could you give us a few?" she asks Jace. "Thanks." She doesn't wait for him to answer before closing the door on his face.

Clary's POV

"Can I help you?" Aline asks uncertainly.

"Yeah, tell me what's going on?" Aline raises on eyebrow at Clary. "Don't look at me like that!" Clary snaps. "I trust you, Aline, but I also know when you are hiding something. First you claim to be at the London Institute when the Inquisitor died, but your name isn't in the reports. Now your mom, the consul, has mysterious business at the Beijing Institute. What is going on?" she asks bluntly.

Aline sighs. "Nothing!" Clary crosses her arms. " _The Consul_ just wants to clarify my demon hunting jurisdiction with the head of Institute."

"Why?"

Aline bites her lip. "You know how I said I wasn't in a position to be giving out relationship advice right now?" Clary nods cautiously, not sure where this is going. "I'm … seeing someone. And I used the pretext of a demon hunt to go see them."

Clary's jaw falls to the floor. "That's why you went to London?" Clary asks. "How could you not tell me! Who is it, one of the Blackthorns?"

"Helen."

Clary raises her eyebrows. "Wait. You are dating Helen Blackthorn. You broke jurisdiction laws to go halfway across the world to see her, which happened to be at a time when the Inquisitor was getting murdered. It was only your mom's position in the Clave that kept your name out of the reports. And now-"

"It all sounds really bad the way you say it," Aline says.

"It's romantic," Clary contradicts.

Aline rolls her eyes. "Well I'm glad you approve of my off the books dating techniques."

"It's clever," Clary smiles. "Oh, so I guess you and Jace aren't a thing?"

Aline's eyes widen. "Me and Jace? Herondale?"

"No, Morgenstern," Clary says sarcastically. "I just thought …"

"I think you are interested in him," Aline says. "But I think he's interested in you too. Go for it."

Clary just scoffs. "Me and Jace? No way."

Aline shakes her head and laughs as she pushes her friend back out of the room and opens the door. "Have fun training," she says saucily. Clary feels herself blush slightly. She is suddenly very aware of the fact that, as far as she can see, Jace is single. "I swear I will do better at keeping in touch," Aline promises.

"I'm holding you to that," Clary says hugging her. She pulls back and holds Aline at shoulder length. "And that includes your love life and reckless decisions." Aline just rolls her eyes. They both agree to stay safe and Aline disappears back in her room.

"What was that about?" Jace asks.

Clary just smiles slightly, laughing mentally at how badly she overreacted. "Nothing important." They walk to the training room the rest of the way in silence. "Do you want to learn some moves?" Clary asks. "So that you can adequately defend yourself?"

Jace agrees.

Jace's POV

In the center of the matts, Clary teaches Jace the basics in offense and defense maneuvers for hand to hand combat. Clary's phone rings and she pauses to look at caller ID. With that, her face falls and she declines the call. "Who is it?" Jace asks.

"My friend," Clary mumbles. "Simon."

"Isn't he a vampire?"

Clary looks at Jace sharply. "I don't see why that matters." Jace raises an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. It matters because even if he is a down worlder, Jace thinks, he's still a part of the shadow world, Clary's world. And no matter how hard Jace tries, he doubts he will ever get fully caught up with everything he's missed. "Sorry," Clary sighs eventually. "I just … I've managed to make most of my friends and family hate me in some way. You saw Jonathan flip on me."

"That wasn't your fault," Jace points out, but Clary doesn't agree. "Well then what's up with Simon?" Jace inquires.

Clary bites her lip. "When Aline and I were looking for you we went to Pandemonium at one point. I found Maia and Simon exchanging saliva in the corner of the room," Clary explains bitterly. "And I wouldn't have cared if they just told me they were together. I know it sounds pretty stupid, but our encounter ended in a screaming match. It's just that Simon and I were parabati; keeping stupid secrets like this remind how over that is. Not to mention that he didn't tell me about temporarily running the New York clan."

"I don't see how that's your fault either," Jace says logically. He knows he hasn't exactly been the sweetest boy in his sixteen years of life. Comforting people isn't something that comes natural to him; he'd rather not deal with other people's problems. But here's Clary and all he wants to do is hear her keep talking to him, keep sharing things she hasn't told anyone else.

"Well," Clary continues, "Simon claims he's been nursing a crush on me since we met, which I'd like to point out was when we were like six, so evidently it's my fault I don't feel the same way."

Jace smirks, feeling jealously rise in his throat. So not only was Simon her parabati or whatever but he's also in love with her. Jace can understand, who wouldn't love Clary? Yet, he doesn't like it. He can't compete with Simon being her parabati, even if that is history. _But she said she doesn't feel the same way_ , a voice in the back of his head tells him. "Ah," is all Jace says. "Unrequited love. How amusing."

"Yeah," Clary snaps in return. "Amusing." Jace can't help but find it incredibly interesting when Clary gets mad at him, which happens often enough. He likes feeling that he is important enough to her that he can make her mad, whether it's true or not. "Anyways, do you want to do some knife throwing?" Clary breaks his train of thought. Jace just shrugs.

Clary walks over to a wooden target that resembles a man. "In battle, killing is always good," she explains casually, as if she were talking about the weather, "but when you are fighting a shadowhunter, you should also keep in mind that disfiguring their runes is a good strategy. Yet that also means that whoever you are fighting will want to disfigure your runes are well, so your defense needs to be just as strong, if not stronger, than your offense."

"Do you fight other shadowhunters often?" Jace asks, losing even more faith in the Clave.

Clary frowns. "No," she answers. "But the accords are getting renewed. Remember what Blackwell said in the alley? War is inevitable. Do you want to be prepared or not?"

"Oh, I'd love to be prepared," Jace says with amusement in his voice. Clary just shakes her head and launches into more explanations about different techniques.

"Alright," she concludes. "You know some ground knowledge in hand to hand combat and blades. Which do you want to try first?"

"Hand to hand combat," Jace says. "Wanna fight?"

"Please," Clary rolls her eyes at him. "You will lose." Jace says that they will see and the two go to the mats again. They start to spar and Clary lands a perfect kick to his stomach that lands him on the floor in a matter of seconds. Jace gets up with a sigh. "Told you," Clary teases. "You are already strong, you just need technique," she explains. "First of all, your posture is terrible." She moves closer to him and stand on her tip toes to make up for the height difference. She puts her hands on his shoulders. "Square your shoulders," she says as she gently pushes them back, "but don't be so tense. It will hurt more when you fail."

"Thanks," Jace quips sarcastically. He has to hold back a smile at her close proximity.

"Try again." They try a few more times until Jace eventually catches Clary off balance and sweeps her feet from under her. Jace is thrilled for a moment before feeling slightly guilty, but Clary just smiles. "Nice," she says, wiping sweat off of her forehead and pulling herself to her feet. "You are finally getting the hang of it."

Jace then starts practicing throwing knives and Clary sits on the floor near him, scribbling something in a sketch book and watching Jace. He notes that she seems to have spare books scattered everywhere throughout the Institute. After a while, Jace starts hitting his target more and more often and drops to the floor with a sigh. He really thought he was in shape, but all of this is so much harder than soccer practice. "Go again," Clary says, not looking up from her drawing.

"What?" Jace pants.

"Getting a move that you've been working on for the first time is lucky. To really grasp it, you have to do it a few dozen more times, or it won't really stick. Stop now, and you will forget it by tomorrow." Jace begrudgingly gets up and grabs some of the scattered knives and daggers and such to try again. Clary smiles at him. "I had to do the same thing growing up," she says. "What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't pass the torture onto you?"

"The nice kind."

Clary laughs silently. "You think I'm not nice? Why don't you go wake up Jonathan and ask him for help?" Jace has no answer to that idea of horror. "That's what I thought," Clary says to his silence. "I can tell you from personal experience that Jonathan is skilled, but a hard ass instructor. Valentine trained both of us, then Jonathan helped me train when we moved here." Jace almost forgot that Clary had been taught by Valentine. That must have been a nightmare. "The magic number was fifty," Clary continues, as if reading his mind. "Once you get a maneuver, do it fifty more times to perfect it. It will be engraved in your brain and become second nature to you. Because if you have to think of a move in battle, you hesitate, you die." Jace just shakes his head and gets back to his throwing. He can't imagine his father making him do that. Of course, now that he thinks of it, her can't imagine either of his parents being demon hunters.

Jace throws a few dozen more times before dropping to the floor again. He got lazy toward the end and now there are different sorts of knives scattered everywhere. "What are you working on?" he asks Clary.

Clary moves her arm to cover her work. "Nothing important."

"I didn't ask if it was important; I asked what it was." Clary looks up at Jace and just stares at him for a moment. She closes the book without breaking eye contact.

"We should go," Clary says, finally looking down. "It's really late."

Jace doesn't want to go, but slowly gets to his feet anyway. Clary stands up and goes to take a step forward, when a spark of light from a blade at her feet catches her attention. She sidesteps to avoid it and the next thing Jace is aware of is his arms around her. Their faces are so close that they are sharing a breath, and Clary's eyes are locked on his lips.

Without thinking, Jace presses his lips to hers, lightly at first, then the kiss deepens. Clary's lips part beneath his and Jace suddenly feels lightheaded, like he'd be spinning around if Clary wasn't there to ground him. It isn't like Jace has never kissed anyone before, but he's never felt breathless like Clary makes him. She runs her hands through his hair as he grabs at her back.

Clary eventually pulls away, though her arms are still around his neck. Her eyes dance with … amusement? Jace can't tell for he seems to have lost his ability to read people. "We really should go," she says. "Before anyone else comes in here."

"It's probably like two in the morning," Jace argues as Clary steps back and picks up her book, phone, and pencils. "Who will come wandering in here?"

"My brother," Clary answers. "We are opposite. He gets up early to train. I stay up late." Jace just shakes his head, glad Jonathan hadn't come in yet.

"And here I thought that if you didn't do something fifty more times than it didn't mean anything," Jace quips.

Clary just looks at him and laughs. "You wish," she retorts.

But somehow their hands find each other as they walk out and down the hall.

 **I know this one was long, but I was finally able to work a Clace kiss in! Hope you liked** **Tell me what ya'll thought in the reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Some of Clary's perspective: a little fluffy. Kind of a filler, but hope you like**

Clary's POV

Clary and Jace walk hand in hand out of the training room, though Clary isn't sure how that happened. She isn't really sure of how anything happened since she stood up from drawing, but it isn't like she minds. Her head is still buzzing from that kiss and she feels tiny electric shocks from her hand that is in Jace's. "You sure you're ready to go to sleep?" Jace asks as they near the hall where their bedrooms are.

After a moment of hesitation, Clary pulls on Jace's arm, leading him toward the library instead. They walk through the large doors and their hands finally part. "Isn't it pretty?" Clary asks, gesturing to the large stained glass on the opposing wall over the fire place.

Jace looks at it with a faint smile on his face. It's the angel over the lake with the cup in one hand and sword in the other, just like on Clary's bedroom wall. It is beautiful, with the moonlight shining through it. "I thought beauty was deception," Jace points out.

"That's what I was taught, anyway," Clary answers, walking down to the area with the couches and coffee table. "A part of me can't help but believe it's true." She points to the picture. "The mortal cup and sword? They are two of the three mortal instruments, but the third has been lost for … forever. It's beautiful, but it's deceiving; it doesn't show the full picture." Clary watches Jace nod as he slowly walks down to join her. She bites the inside of her mouth. She shouldn't have rambled on about her odd childhood lessons.

Clary sinks down onto a couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. She stares blankly into space until she feels Jace sit down next to her. "I'm still pissed at you, you know," she says.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary sees Jace turn his head and look sharply at her. "No, I don't know," he says strangely.

Clary looks up at him. "What were you thinking?" she asks. "With Pangborn and Blackwell?" After her clarification, Jace is visibly more relax, though Clary isn't exactly sure why. "Did you really think they would take you to your parents and everything would work out okay? I can't believe you went with them willingly."

Jace scowls. "Clary, my parents have been missing for days and we've gotten no closer to finding them from when they went missing. I knew it wouldn't work out great, but I figured I'd come up with a way to escape." Clary shakes her head. "How would you know if I went willingly or not, though?" Jace asks.

Clary smirks, "You don't give me enough credit." She points at his hands. "Other than the burns, there were no signs of defensive marks. No bruising. Which means that you stayed still long enough for them to put a rune on your wrist. You could have been unconscious, but there were no visible signs of abuse around your head or neck."

"You'd notice something like that?"

"Of course. I was assessing the situation." Clary looks Jace dead in the eye, "I promise that I will help you find your parents, Jace. I promise on the angel, which means more than your average mundane guarantee. Just promise me that you'll make an effort not to get kidnapped or killed?"

"Yeah," Jace agrees softly. He leans over, tucking a stand of Clary's vibrant hair behind her ear. "It's nice to know you care so much," he whispers.

"Who says I care? You running off and being an asshat just makes my job a lot harder," Clary says unconvincingly.

Jace leans closer, making Clary's heart skip a beat. "Asshat?" he repeats with a questioning tone.

"I'm sorry, do you prefer dumb ass?"

Jace just laughs.

He leans down and kisses Clary again. Clay's heartbeat picks up as the kiss turns from gentle to more intense. Soon she's gasping for a breath over Jace's lips. Jace's hands run down Clary's spine, making her shiver, and Clary entangles her hands in his hair like she's wanted to do since the first time she saw him. She loves the feeling of the blond strands curling around her fingers.

Jace gently pushes Clary down by her shoulders so that she's lying on her back with him leaning over her. Clary looks up at Jace as he leans down and lightly kisses up her jaw bone. Her heart is beating so fast and loud that she's sure he can hear it. And her mind buzzes just as rapidly. Clary sighs as Jace's lips find hers again. Is she seriously making out with Jace Herondale right now? Or is she hallucinating again?

Clary's hands move from Jace's hair down his back, feeling his hard muscles. He's gorgeous and she feels completely inadequate. _Damn he's good at kissing_ , Clary thinks, an area that is not her expertise. Rune Studies? Don't even get her started. Demonology? Sure. Hand to hand combat? Fair enough. Weapons crafting? Clary can make a mean Seraph blade. By the angel, she even excels at botany, a class most shadowhunters-in-training shrug off. But romance has never been her strong suit.

Yet despite her lack of training in this department, Clary seems to be doing the right thing. Her mind won't shut up, but it's like her body's operating on autopilot. It feels like she's carrying out a move she's already done a hundred times to take out a demon. It feels like she's starting out a drawing with a simple stroke to create a landscape. Familiar territory. _By the angel! Kissing Jace is becoming familiar territory,_ Clary screams mentally, but she doesn't make any moves to stop.

On the contrary, Clary's lips part more and she groans softly as Jace's tongue starts exploring her mouth. To take more control of the kiss back – because Clary always needs some form control in any given situation – she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Clary takes a small form of pride when Jace has to break the kiss for a moment to catch his breath. She feels better knowing that she's not the only one feeling breathless at the moment.

The two pause, simply looking each other in the eye for a few seconds, before going back to kissing. They just start to get into it again when coughing sounds makes them both jump up. However, Jace is still practically on top of Clary when they have to face Jocelyn's disapproving gaze. "Mom!" Clary squeals, pushing Jace back.

Jace fumbles to his feet. "Mrs. Fairchild," he says breathlessly. "We … uh, Clary and I were just-"

"Oh, I saw what you two were just doing," Jocelyn cuts him off.

Clary feels her face burning red. "I was just … going to bed," she says quickly. "It's late." She glances at the large clock on one of the library's walls. "Or … um, early." Jocelyn just nods solemnly.

"Same," Jace says quickly. "Going to bed, I mean. We've been up training … Your daughter is amazing at hand to hand combat and knife throwing and … yeah, she's taught me a lot already."

Jocelyn simply crosses her arms. "Uh-huh," is all she responds to Jace's sucking up. She looks at her daughter, "Different beds, I'd hope."

"Mom!" Clary exclaims in embarrassment. "Obviously," she murmurs sassily. Clary tries to turn and leave but awkwardly stumbles over an antique side table. How is it that her natural clumsiness leaves her when she's in the field but is ever present when trying to escape her embarrassing mother? As with any shadowhunter, Clary doesn't recognize one religion. But if she is allowed to believe in karma for one night, she'll have to retrace her steps to see what she did to deserve this.

Clary runs up the stairs two at a time to the library's oversized doors and flees the room as soon as possible with Jace on her heels. Clary and Jace don't say much on their way down to the rooms, other than Clary muttering about how she'll never get used to her mom being here so much.

Just as they get to the hallway where Clary, Jace's, and Jonathan's bedrooms are, Clary and Jace spot Jonathan banging on Clary's door. "What do you want?" Clary snaps.

Jonathan spins around quickly. "I was going to ask if you wanted to train with me this morning," he says looking from his sister to the other Jonathan curiously.

"No!" Clary snaps. "I stayed up late to train. I just want some sleep." She pushed past him, then slams her door in his face. Arms crossed, Clary leans up again the door and sighs, sliding to the ground. What a terrible way to end her first kiss.

Outside in the hall, Clary can practically hear Jonathan rolling his eyes when he asks Jace, "What's wrong with her?"

"What is wrong with this family?" Jace retorts. "So it really is normal for you to get up at the crack of dawn to train? And for Jocelyn to be in the library this early? It's like three in the morning! Stay asleep longer!" After a second, Clary hears Jace's door slam shut, then Jonathan's footsteps fading away. She can only imagine how befuddled her brother is right now.

With a sigh, Clary gets up, strips off her clothes, and gets ready for bed, hoping for a few hours of sleep. Despite everything, she finds herself laughing as she flops down on the pillows. And just a few hours ago she was making fun of Aline's complex love life. What comes around goes around, right?

The next morning Clary hangs toward the back of the kitchen, not used to there being so many guests. Jace, Izzie, Alec, and Max sit at the table and Maryse is cooking something over the stove. Clary isn't thrilled with how comfortable they are getting here, nor how Jace keeps shooting her glances like she is oblivious. She hasn't been able to look him in the eye since last night.

Out of everyone, Clary dislikes Isabelle most of all. Max is adorable and seems to like her. Alec is quiet. Jace is Jace. But Isabelle has made it so secret from the first time they met that she finds fault with Clary. Today she sits next to Max, talking to him about something mundane that Clary doesn't follow. In return, Clary takes a step forward, grabbing the youngest Lightwood's attention.

"I have something for you, Max," she says. Max looks up at her curiously as Clary hands him a book. "It's a bunch of rhymes and stuff. It was mine, but I memorized everything in it, so I thought you could use it."

Max is enamored. He takes the book and starts flipping through it excitedly. "This is like a comic book!" he says in reference to the small pictures crammed all over the pages.

"Yeah," Clary says. "Sorry about that. It's a little used."

"It's awesome!"

Jace smiles at Clary. She's great with Max.

Clary notices Jace's smile fade when Jonathan enters, not exactly his favorite person in the world. "Dear sister," Jonathan says sarcastically, "you seem to have left this in my room." He holds up the book that Jace had picked up in the greenhouse last night. "I was just going through all of these beautiful pictures you have here." Something in his voice makes Jace uneasy and he shifts uncomfortably. He turns to see Clary looking at Jonathan pleadingly.

"Just give it to me, Jonathan," she says.

"Oh, but don't you want to show everyone else your drawling skills?" In a flash Clary is at his side. Jonathan raises the book over her head, but Clary elbows him in the stomach. They scuffle for a few seconds before the book falls to the floor. Clary reaches for it and has it in her grasp when her brother grabs her by the shoulder. "I love the one with the wings," he whispers. Clary turns slightly to glare at him.

"It's a metaphor," she snaps. "Shadowhunters? Part angel?"

"Well than where's the one of me with majestic wings?"

"I must have left it in Idris," Clary retorts, shoving him away.

Jonathan grabs her arm and pull her ear to his mouth for a moment. "Keep playing cool," whispers tauntingly. "Pretend that I didn't notice you both had swollen make out lips early this morning. Did it not work out?" Her brother's mock sympathy drives Clary over the edge. After securing her book, she leaves the room quickly, realizing that with company, leaving her stuff around isn't a good idea. As she leaves she hears Jonathan making a remark about how shy she is with her art work.

Once in the safety of hall, Clary flips through her book, making sure nothing's missing. There are a few pictures of flowers up in the greenhouse, Aline with a whip trailing from her hand, Simon leaning back in a booth at Taki's and laughing, then the ones of Jace. Jace when Clary first saw him in Pandemonium. Jace sitting on the steps outside of his house. But the one of Jace with angel wings has obviously been torn out. _Damn you, Jonathan_ , Clary thinks. In time of crisis leave it to her brother to still pull one over on her.

Clary quickly gets up, sprinting to the library. She practically dives for the coffee table, securing her other book before Jonathan can find it.

Jocelyn still sits in the library with papers and book scattered around the desk she's at. "Morning," she says pleasantly.

"You're right," Clary says sassily, "it is morning." She turns to leave, though she can feel her mother's eyes on her.

"Drop the attitude, Clarissa," Jocelyn warns.

"Whatever."

"Clary, Jace is under the protection of this Institute," Jocelyn reminds her daughter. "Just don't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

Clary turns at the door and looks back. "You're right," she says bitterly. "Thank you for setting that example with dad."

"Clary!" Jocelyn snaps, rising to her feet. "I loved Valentine. I won't deny it. But I love my children more. And I will not sit still looking pretty and blindly follow any man who could put my children in harm's way. I wasn't going to stand by and let him hurt innocent people."

Clary sighs, feeling slightly guilty but still overall annoyed. "I know," she says. "I just don't see how it's fair that you've been gone in Alicante for so long, then you come back and start ordering me around!" Jocelyn's expression hardens. "If Jia can accept Aline with Helen," Clary continues, "I don't see why you can't accept me with Jace. And you ran off with Valentine when you were my age, so me kissing Jace is nothing in comparison to those two things."

"I am not the one over reacting," Jocelyn points out. "But if you want me to begin ordering you around, I can do so. I'm simply communicating to you that I'm expecting you to be responsible, especially while you and Jace are both living under this roof."

"Fine," Clary says tersely, "but you should give me a break and go get up Jonathan's case. The steady stream of mundanes that he's been toying with while you are gone is disgusting."

"Clary, we are not talking about Aline, me, or your brother," Jocelyn reminds her. "We are talking about you. And as I remember it, all I actually said in first place was good morning. You are the one blowing this out of proportion. I'm sorry for interrupting last night, but that is not something I was to see my fifteen-year-old daughter doing."

"We were just kissing!" Clary practically yells. "And I'm almost sixteen."

"I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did."

"Goodbye."

Jocelyn sinks back down in her chair with a shake of her head as her daughter storm out.

Clary makes her way to her bedroom and slams the door. She flops down on her bed with a sigh. Dealing with teenaged girl problems on top of shadowhunting problems is driving Clary slowly insane. She still hasn't talked to Simon or Maia since Pandemonium yesterday. She hasn't looked Jace in the eye since last night. Her brother still has one of the pictures she drew of Jace. And now she's fighting with her mom. Not to mention the whole Valentine-isn't-dead and Jace's-parents-are-still-missing and angel-human-hybrids-mess things. When did things get so complicated?

Clary sits up and reaches for her phone to start fixing anything she can. She blindly hits call and bounces her leg as the phone rings. "Clary?" Simon eventually answers.

"Simon! I was just calling you back. Sorry, I'd been training last night."

"It's fine," Simon replies.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to know how you're doing. Since we haven't talked recently."

Clary rolls her eyes at his casual demeanor, considering she stormed out on him last time they saw each other. "I'm sorry," she says. "I admit that I did over react about the whole you and Maia thing. I just … I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You'll never lose me," Simon says.

"Great. Then as a friend I need to ream you out for not telling me about running the hotel!"

Simon just laughs. "Yeah, well Rafael wasn't too happy when Lily suggested me; I'm not exactly his favorite. But it's been fine so far. But the rumors that Valentine's back are flying all around. That's the only discontentment."

"Yeah," Clary mumbles. "Well," she continues hopefully, "the shadowhunters sticking up for everyone else made the Accords still possible last time. Hopefully that will happen again."

They small talk for a few minutes before Simon has to go. "Oh, wait," Clary says. "Have you heard anything about Magnus? Bane? I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"This is Magnus we are talking about," Simon says. "It would have been a miracle if you had met up with him."

"Simon! It's important," Clary whines.

"Practically everyone knows about the mess with the Lightwoods. He's avoiding you."

Clary quips a sarcastic, "So helpful."

"Tonight," Simon says, "a few from here are heading to his loft for a party. Try him then?"

"Thanks! You're the best." Simon hangs up and Clary glances at a calendar on her bookshelf. How could she have forgotten Chairman Meow's birthday?

 **Hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I'm on vacation. Please Review! I love hearing from all of you and it's a great motivation to write :D**

 **Xoxox, cab**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys! This is another long update but I want to finish up all of my ideas with this before it's completed**

Jace's POV

Jace sits on the floor of his temporary bedroom with Alec and Izzie, but he isn't really focused on whatever they are talking about. He's pretty sure it has to do something about what's been going on at school since Jace left, but again, he's not really following.

Instead, Jace is wallowing in his own self misery. He's an idiot. Yes, his parents are missing; yes, they were kidnapped by a sadistic psychopath. But is Jace dwelling on this right now? No, he's upset because he was interrupted mid-make out with the sadistic psychopath's daughter.

As soon as the thought crosses through his head, Jace feels guilty. Clary should have no relation to Valentine. He shouldn't think about her as Valentine's daughter; he doesn't want to. Instead, Jace goes back to dwelling on last night. Being with Clary, the only thoughts in his head were something along the lines of "I'm so in love". Then when Jocelyn entered, it morphed into "I'm so screwed". What bothers him the most isn't that they were interrupted, but that Clary hasn't looked him in the eye since last night.

"Jace?" Izzie snaps. He looks up quickly. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course." Isabelle raises her eyebrows. "No," Jace shakes his head.

Izzie rolls her eyes. "This is a mess. First your parents go missing, now this? I can't believe these people want to put mom and dad on trial. And now we are stuck here."

"It's not so bad," Jace tries.

Alec joins in, "Is this Valentine guy really that bad? He can't be; mom and dad wouldn't have supported him."

"You don't know the half of it," Jace contradicts. "He's the one who has my parents, who tried to kidnap me last night and you guys the other day."

Alec and Izzie frown. "This is ridiculous," Izzie says. "That we are stuck here with the guy's family? And they aren't going on trial for whatever?"

"Clary didn't do anything," Jace snaps quickly. Izzie narrows her eyes at him. "She just tried to help; it was all Jonathan, her brother."

"She's Valentine's daughter, Jace," Alec says distastefully.

"Yeah," Izzie agrees. "How is it that she gets her mom, Valentine's _wife_ , when our mom is going on trial for no real reason?"

Jace shakes his head. "You guys don't know what you are talking about! Jocelyn changed sides _before_ the Uprising. She's already done her time, payed her dues, however it goes."

Izzie rolls her eyes, but Alec stares into space thoughtfully for a moment. "I mean," he says, "I don't think mom or dad should be punished, but doesn't it bother you that they lied to us for our entire lives? Izzie, who says we ever would have found out that we are shadowhunters or whatever if it wasn't for this?" Isabelle doesn't have an answer for that.

There is a knock on the door, which Jace gets up to answer. Clary is pacing in the hall and turns to look at Jace. "Do you want to go to a party tonight?" she asks quickly. Jace is too surprised and confused to answer right away.

"Jace isn't interested in you, weirdo," Izzie speaks up from her spot on the floor. Clary looks behind Jace, her face falling when she sees Isabelle and Alec. Alec tells his sister to shut up, but Jace can see that a look of hurt and fury is already playing across Clary's face.

"Don't worry," she says acidly, "the feeling is mutual. I was asking because Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, isn't answering any official Clave contacts. However, I heard he's throwing a party tonight, so I was going to crash and get him to talk to me. I want to hear what he has to say about Stephen, Céline, Maryse, and Robert."

Isabelle frowns. "Why don't you mind your own business instead?"

Clary crosses her arms, glaring at the other girl. "This is my business; it's my job. If Jace wants his parents back, we need the block undone in his mind. He could remember something that helps." Clary looks at Jace. "You don't have to go," she says expressionless. "I don't even know if Magnus will help."

"Of course I'll go," Jace says quickly.

"Great," Clary says monotone. "We won't leave until late tonight. I have to go submit a request to leave."

Izzie looks at Jace blankly. "What?" Jace asks. "I want to find my parents. Wouldn't you?"

"How can you trust her?" Isabelle asks. "She's Valentine's daughter. How do you know you aren't walking into a trap?"

"I trust Clary," Jace says. "I just do. She's saved my life countless times since we met. And I seem to remember her saving yours when the Forsaken attacked us at my house." Izzie looks like she's swallowed something sour. "I'll be back," Jace says before walking out the door into the hallway.

Jace walks down the hall and glances into Jonathan's room since the door is open. He pauses and back tracks when he sees Clary rummaging through her brother's things. "What are you doing?" he asks, slightly amused.

Clary jumps and goes on the defense, relaxing only slightly when she sees Jace. "Looking for something. Jonathan ripped a page out of my sketch book."

"Did you try asking him about it?" Jace asks as he walks into the room. He's quite aware that Jonathan might actually kill them if he finds them here.

"Yeah," Clary says. "That just resulted him in taunting me."

"About what?"

"What do you think?" her cheeks turn pink. "And what do you want anyway, Jace?" Clary asks tiredly. "I'm kind of busy."

Jace looks at Clary confused. "Is there something wrong? Because you have barely looked me in the eye since last night."

Clary turns around and looks at Jace. "I'm …" she shifts back and forth on the balls of her feet awkwardly, "I'm sorry about … that. I should have realized that my mom would be working in the library. I'm just not used to her being here."

Jace moves closer to Clary, touching her lightly on the arm. "That's why you've been avoiding me?" He doesn't give her a chance to answer before continuing, "Uh, yeah, that sucked, but I don't hate you for it. I'm not mad; you had no control over that." Clary lets out a breath of relief. "And you have my absolute permission to ignore Izzie," Jace says. "I didn't tell her or Alec anything; she's just making stuff up."

"Oh," Clary says. Instead of speaking, she stands on her tiptoes and gives Jace a light peck on the cheek. Jace goes to kiss her, but she pulls back. "We really should get out of my brother's room," Clary points out. Jace couldn't agree more.

Clary's POV

That afternoon, after Clary finishes her report, she stands in front of Alec, Izzie, and Jace in the training room. She goes over what she taught Jace last night, having everyone learn and practice together. Izzie decided that she was going to the party with them and she somehow roped Alec into the deal. Clary only agreed if they agreed to learn some basic defense.

As Clary works with them, she sees they all have their knacks. Alec is best with the bow and arrow, Izzie with the whip, and Jace with … well there honestly isn't much that Jace can't do even marginally well.

When the sun starts to set, they all go off to get ready. Isabelle grabs Clary by the arm. "Finally," she gushes, "something I'm already great at." Clary gets pulled around my Isabelle impassively. How the girl can go from being incredibly rude to sweet and friendly so quickly, Clary will never understand.

In Clary's room, Isabelle looks through closet distastefully. "This is all you have?" she asks gesturing to the clothes. Clary just glares at her from where she sits on the corner of the bed. Most of the things in her closet are black, there are a few things of symbolic color, then just everyday clothes. "Why is there so much black?" Isabelle whines.

Clary rolls her eyes. "Black for hunting through the night, for death and mourning the color's white. Gold for a bride on her wedding gown and red to call enchantment down. White silk for when our bodies burn, blue banners for when the lost return. Flame for the birth of a Nephilim and to wash away our sins. Grey for knowledge best untold, bones for those who don't grow old. Saffron lights the victory march, green to mend our broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers, and bonze to summon wicked powers." Isabelle raises her eyebrows. "I told you I memorized everything in that book I gave Max," Clary says slightly defensive.

"You need to lighten up!" Isabelle says. "We will have to use my clothes." Clary sighs inwardly. Since it was decided that the Lightwoods will stay here, Jonathan went with them early this morning back to their house to get what they need. If Izzie's wardrobe is anything like her personality, Clary is concerned. Not to mention that Izzie is gorgeous, the completely opposite body type of Clary. Clary miserably follows Izzie to her room.

Isabelle goes through her clothes for a few minutes. Clary sits on the bed, wondering what possessed Izzie to bring so many clothes. "Oh!" she squeals. "I forgot all about this one!" She holds up a dark, small dress that shimmers in the light.

"For you, right?" Clary clarifies hopefully.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "For you. At least it's black; you will like it. I'm wearing this one." She holds up another tight dress that's a vibrant pinkish color.

Clary sighs as Izzie hands her the first dress. "This is tiny."

"It's stretchy."

Clary raises her eyebrows as Isabelle abruptly strips off her clothes. "Um…"

"What?" Izzie asks, really not seeing Clary's hesitation. "Try it on." Clary begrudgingly pulls off her training clothes and on the dress. "Really," Izzie continues, "where is your confidence? You are a badass demon slayer. Own it." Clary doesn't answer Isabelle but instead mentally notes that the dress is stretchy, that's for sure. The shimmery fabric hugs her body skin tight. She looks in the mirror. Wow. She almost has a figure with that dress on.

Yet Isabelle then appears next to her in the mirror, and any thoughts of Clary actually looking hot herself leaves her head. Izzie actually has curves and a butt and breasts. She looks at Clary. "You actually look amazing," she says as if she can't believe it.

Izzie pushes Clary into the desk chair and starts playing with her hair. "I thought you didn't like me," Clary says after a while.

"I didn't. At first," Isabelle says. "When I saw you with Jace for the first time, after he'd been gone for so long … I blamed myself. I had his phone with me, so I'd convinced myself that something horrible had happened and he wasn't able to get help because he didn't have his phone. When I saw you I assumed that you were just a slut from Pandemonium he'd been messing with, so I found it was easier to project onto you."

"So he's done that before?" Clary asks quickly, remembering what Isabelle had called her when they first met _. Did you really disappear for almost a whole week just because you were shacking up with this goth wannabe, tattooed, nerd freak from Pandemonium?_ Isabelle had asked. "Jace is reckless," Isabelle says. "And a player. But he's practically my brother, so I kind of have to love him anyway." Clary just nods mutely. "There is approval to go out tonight right?" Izzie inquires. "Because for once I don't want to get into any more trouble than I'm already in."

"It's your parents who are in trouble," Clary corrects. "And yeah, we can go. The Institute just won't officially send the report to the Clave until after, lest Valentine has spies there."

After a moment of hesitation, Isabelle speaks up, "You call your dad by his first name?"

Clary goes shock still. "He isn't my dad," she says sharply. "Yes, he's technically my father genetically, but he isn't my dad. There's a difference."

"But I thought he still raised you."

Clary turns and looks at Isabelle. "Luke," she says plainly. "Valentine gave me anything I wanted – books, weapons. He trained me by pushing me to my breaking point, the best training possible. But he never loved me. He never gave me that. He taught me that love is to destroy. That if you love someone, you become blind to their flaws, you build up their ego, you tell them they are great when they no one is perfect. No one is an angel. You destroy them by doing that." Isabelle looks at Clary, frozen. "It was Lucian's house I ran to when Jonathan shoved me too hard and I needed a hug. Luke was the one who'd showed me the beauty of things, not just to point out that they were deceiving."

Clary continues with a look of remembrance on her face, "I remember when Valentine took my sketch book and some of the paintings out of my room and burned them. He made me stand there and watch and told me how useless that so called talent was when I could be doing other things. That weekend when I went into Alicante with mom, Luke bought me all new art supplies to keep at his house and I spent all day doing arts and crafts with his sister, Amatis." She finally smiles slightly.

"I … I didn't know," Isabelle says. "Sorry."

Clary shrugs. "I'm not. I have mom and Luke. Luke is more my dad than Valentine is."

"How … how old were you? When Valentine burned your stuff?"

"Seven."

It is quiet for a moment. "Well damn it," Izzie finally snaps as she walks over to the mirror, "you made my mascara run." Clary just rolls her eyes. But she also thinks that maybe Isabelle isn't as bad as she originally thought. "Can I ask you something?" Isabelle continues. Clary shrugs. "Have you and Jace had sex?" Clary's eyes narrow.

Correction: Izzie is as bad as she originally thought.

Jace's POV

Jace and Alec stand outside of Izzie's room, waiting for her and Clary. Alec starts pacing while Jace just shifts from foot to foot. He isn't entirely convinced that Clary hasn't killed Isabelle. The two boys eventually look up at each other quickly when a loud and indignant "no!" can be heard from the hall. Jace recognized Clary's voice immediately.

A few seconds later, the door bangs open and Izzie and Clary come out. Isabelle looks hot, no surprise there. But Jace couldn't even imagine ever seeing Clary like … this. The dress that she's wearing is an old one of Izzie's that he recognizes and it hugs her body tightly. Clary's hair is pulled up with sparkly pins that match the dress and there are slight smudges of makeup on her face. She is so damn sexy.

"Let's just get out of here," Clary says indifferently as she pulls on a pair of black combat boots that are laying in the hall.

"You can't wear those!" Izzie whines, but Clary ignores her. "Oh, don't be in a mood now. It was a simple question! Like I said, you two had just been acting kind of weird this mor-"

Clary looks at her sharply. "I heard you the first time," she says quickly. "DON'T bring it up again." Izzie shrugs but still has a befuddled expression on her face. "And stop acting so surprised!" Clary snaps. Jace looks at both girls curiously, but doesn't even really want to know what they'd been talking about.

The group heads out of the Institute into the crisp night air. Isabelle and Alec are talking about something ahead of Clary and Jace. Jace tries to talk to Clary, saying some sarcastic comments about her outfit, but she blatantly ignores him. Jace furrows his brow. "What?" Clary finally says. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm not looking at you like anything." She just rolls her eyes. "Did Isabelle say something?" Jace asks. "Because I already told you to ignore her. I love her like my sister, but the girl doesn't have a filter."

Clary just stares at the ground and keeps walking. "She …" Clary starts eventually. "She basically said you sleep around." Jace's expression doesn't change. "You don't deny it?"

"What can I say?" Jace smirks. "I'm irresistible."

Clary glares at him. "Does it pain you to be serious? Look, if that's all you wanted you'll have to find someone else. I'm not interested."

Jace mentally kicks himself. "It's not like that, Clary," he says earnestly.

Clary looks him in the eye as they walk along the dark side walk. "Well, I don't know how to believe you."

Alec turns around to both of them. "Come on guys!" he calls. "Catch up. We need to go get his over with." Clary quickly catches up but Jace just sighs. Isabelle needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.

It is a large brick town house that the group goes up to. Clary knocks and an eccentric looking man opens the door. He wears a purple robe of sorts, sparkly make up, and seems to have glitter in his hair. He seems to be Asian. This man seems genuinely annoyed when he opens the door and sees Clary. "I should have known better than to tell your little vampire that his clan was welcome," he sighs. "I should have known _you_ would end up on my doorstep. Like a lost puppy. Kind of pathetic actually." He suddenly becomes very engrossed in his painted nails, seemingly bored with the conversation.

"Do you really want to exclude a friendly group of shadowhunters who aren't looking to start trouble in any way?" Clary asks with a sly smile. The man's head snaps up. "Because if so, I will make sure to mention to the consul that the high warlock of Brooklyn isn't a helpful asset to the New York Institute. How much to we pay for odd jobs around there again?"

The warlock's narrow eyes literally spark, momentarily changing to a glowing golden color for a moment. Jace has the urge to take a step back. "How low you've sunk, Clarissa Fairchild," the man says. He looks up, eyeing the trio behind her. "And look who it is. Oh what trouble you've found, Clary. Well, seeing that you are already here, you might as well come in."

Clary smirks, "That's what I thought."

Jace and the others follow Clary inside the loft that is decked out with elegant drapes and strobe lights. There is a bar and dance floor and people everywhere. Jace continues to follow Clary and Magnus, neither of whom give so much as a glance to anyone else. After going up a set of stairs and into a bedroom, the blaring music finally fades.

The sparkly man eyes Jace, Alec, and Isabelle with his cat like eyes, lingering on Alec a moment longer. He sighs as if this is all a huge inconvenience. "So the rumors are true," he says. "It's … _painful_ to see that all of my hard work on you three has gone to waste. Tell me, does the little one know the truth now too?"

"Yes," Clary snaps. "Max is finally free from your-"

"I would not insult me if I were you," Magnus warns. "It appears you four need _my_ help."

Jace bites down on his tongue in anger as Magnus and Clary share a mutually distasteful look. So this guy really did take his memories away from him? His parents did this to him?

"We do," Clary eventually says. "Can you reverse the blocks on their minds? Particularly Jace's?"

"Oooooo," Magnus coos. " _Particularly Jace's?"_ he questions. "Young love I see? How brave to be playing favorites at a time when the Institute is under such fire, Clarissa. And here I'd personally been routing for you and the geeky vampire."

Clary looks incredibly pissed off.

"My parents are missing," Jace finally speaks up. "I need to find them."

Magnus gives Jace a half glance. "I can't undo my beautiful work. So sorry, you should just leave." Magnus' I'm-actually-not-sorry-whatsoever demeanor causes Jace to subconsciously clench his fists.

Izzie flips her hairs and crosses her arms indignantly, "You are ridiculous!"

"You can't do anything to help?" Alec asks.

Magus' eyes flash in Alec's direction. "Well," he says, "since _you_ asked ever so kindly, I may be able to do something." The four kids all glance at each other curiously as Magus snap his fingers and a small box appears in his hand. "I can't undo the magic that I put in your minds, though I can give you something. In the case that something was to happen to them, I have something from your parents to each of you," he tells Alec, Jace, and Izzie.

"Isabelle Lightwood," Magnus says as he hands her a brass bracelet that resembles a snake. Isabelle inspects the curled metal and is surprised when it comes to life in her hands. "It was your mother's," he explains, "crafted specially by the Iron Sisters." He also hands her a witch light. "And give this to Max."

"Alexander," Magnus addresses, his eyes sparkling. "Haven't you … grown up since I last saw you." Alec glances uncertainly to his siblings under Magnus' intense gaze. The warlock hands Alec a Stele but continues to look at him as he inspects it. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a startling resemblance to your distant relative Will Herondale?"

Alec looks at Jace sharply. "Herondale?" he asks.

"Of course no one's told you that," Magnus rolls his eyes. "You know nothing."

"We're related?" Alec asks in reference to Jace, his cheeks flushed.

Magus studies him. "I said distantly." Magnus, still looking at Alec, addresses Jace. "Blondie? Your family ring, let me see it."

Jace suspiciously hands Magnus the ring. In turn, Magnus points out the fire engraved on the inside. "This particular ring was property of Will Herondale's family. My friend, his wife, passed it onto me to give Stephen and Céline when they first came to me. She wanted their son to have his own family ring."

"I'm standing right here," Jace drawls in annoyance at Magnus talking about him like he's not even here.

Magnus completely ignores Jace and continues, "Will's sister married into the Lightwood family, hence the connection. I gave the ring to my cat when I sent him to find you but the idiot left it in your house." Jace and Isabelle share a confused glance. What is this guy's obsession with his cat?

"Tessa?" Clary asks with an immense surprise that Jace doesn't understand. He takes he ring back and looks at Clary, who looks at Magnus suspiciously. "You said that Will's wife gave you the ring when Stephen and Céline first came to see you. You are telling me that Tessa Gray knew about this too?"

"Don't take it personally," Magnus brushes her off. "When you've lived as long as I have, you keep the few people you fully trust close."

Clary still seems sour about something as Magnus hands Jace a Stele. "Your mother wished for me to tell you if necessary that anything she did was to protect you."

It is quiet for a moment before Magnus speaks up again, "Well, that's all I have, so glad to be of help, feel free to show yourselves out. Now."

"But you barely-"

"Clarissa," Magnus cuts her off. "What was the first thing I ever told you?"

Clary glares at him. "I hate shadowhunters," she quotes dryly.

"You are lucky I gave you this much help," Magnus smirks. "I respect you as a friend, but friendship only goes so far. If you're lucky their memories may come back on their own."

Clary rolls her eyes and leads the others downstairs. "That could have gone better," she mutters.

"Clarissa," Magnus calls after her. Clary turns and Jace watches the warlock hopefully but he only says, "Chairman Meow has gone missing again. Keep an eye out, will you?" Clary just shrugs.

Once downstairs, Isabelle surveys the crowded room. "What's the point of this party if the guy is so irritable? He doesn't seem like much fun."

Much to Jace's surprise, Clary actually laughs, "Magnus loves parties; he just doesn't like handing out favors. Today is Chairman Meow's gottcha-day, the day Magnus rescued him from an alley."

"But the cat is missing," Alec points out logically. Clary just shrugs in response.

As they make their way across the room, Clary spots someone and pulls the others over. "I don't think you guys have been officially introduced," she says. "Jace, Isabelle, and Alec, this is my best friend. Simon."

Jace raises his eyebrows slightly when he realizes this kid is Simon. The only time he's ever seen him was in Pandemonium. He's dressed in all black – a t shirt, jeans, and boots – and quite pale. Opposite of Clary's pale skin, Simon doesn't have the flowing black ink like Jace originally thought. Up close he can see they are just scars. Jace remembers they were parabati, but Clary had never clarified how he was turned into a vampire.

Simon says hello to everyone and, holding a drink in one hand, hugs Clary with one arm, eyeing her outfit. Jace feels a surge of anger flowing through his veins. "That's different," he comments lightly but with an expression resembling someone who just swallowed something sour.

"That would be my hard work," Isabelle speaks up, twirling her dark hair around her fingers.

Simon just smiles. "You guys want anything?" he asks politely as he holds up his glass.

Clary scrunches up her nose. "Now I know why your breath smells so bad. Like … metallic."

"Funny, it tastes delicious to me," Simon says playfully, taking a sip of whatever's inside.

Jace hates the way the two smile at each other.

"What is it?" Isabelle asks.

"Bloody Mary," Clary says.

"Yeah," Simon interjects. "But vamp style. It helps with the whole sexy vampire mojo, ask anyone."

Isabelle laughs but Clary just rolls her eyes at him. "It's real blood and vodka," she says distastefully. "We should go," she tells Simon. "I just wanted to say hi." Simon waves at everyone and disappears in the crowd.

The group makes their way to the door to find Magnus waiting there. He opens it for them. "About time," he says dryly, though he seems amused. As Alec walks by he taps his shoulder. "Oh, but you, the pretty one," Magnus says as he hands him a slip of paper. "Feel free to call sometime." Before Alec can answer or digest what he just heard, the door is slammed shut.

Isabelle's laugh rings clear in the night air, bouncing off the brick building. "Jace?" she asks. "Was that the first time Alec received his well-deserved attention for his natural beauty and not you?" She shoves him playfully. "How did it feel?"

Jace rolls his eyes and doesn't answer.

Izzie grabs the paper from her brother who still seems quite shocked. "You should totally call. But not tonight of course. You don't want to seem desperate."

"Izzie!" Alec says, bright red. "That's ridiculous."

Jace just shakes his head and the group walks on. "Is that Will Herondale guy still alive?" Jace asks Clary. "Could he help us?"

Clary shakes her head. "He can't help unless you can time travel back to the early 20th century," she says.

Jace's forehead creases in confusion, "But his wife-"

"Is a Warlock," Clary finishes for him.

Isabelle raises an eyebrow. "A downworlder, right?" she asks. "A rebel, I like it." Clary just rolls her eyes as the small talk continues back to the Institute.

Jace watches her as she leans up against the side of the elevator inside. A few of her vibrant curls have come free from the pins Isabelle used. Jace has the urge to tuck them behind her ear. "Simon seems nice," he offers instead.

Clary just nods. "I wish that Magnus could have been more helpful though."

The elevator doors open and she goes to exit with the others behind her. Clary ends up taking a step back, running into Jace's chest. She doesn't turn to look at him, but continues to look forward with confusion at the people gathered in the hall. Jace sees Jocelyn, but is curious as to why she seems so worried and why Jia Penhallow is back. And instead of Aline by her side there is short, plump, bald man.

"There you all are," Jia says stiffly.

"We were … I applied for that mission," Clary says after an uncomfortable pause. "Is there a problem? I'm sorry if it took longer than expected, we just-"

"I was aware of the trip to see Magnus Bane for intel," Jia says. "As I was just explaining" - she glances at the man with her – "I gave approval for the Clave not to be informed until after their safe return in the event that Valentine has spies within the Clave."

The man, who's held a seemingly fake smile until now, frowns. "That is," he says, "assuming that Valentine is back. Nevertheless, your lack of trust in the Clave has been noted, Consul."

"He is," Clary snaps. She and the others slowly step out of the elevator and Jace is reminded of when he first came here – stepping out of the elevator and being forced to meet a stranger.

"Clarissa Fray," the man says. "Just the girl I was looking for." Clary glances at her mom confused. "No need to worry," he says, "I simply have a few questions."

"I'm sorry," Clary says, "but may I be formally introduced."

The man's eyes narrow as Jia speaks up. "Clary," she says, "this is Aldertree. Our new Inquisitor."

"And I'm quite _inquisitive_ ," Aldertree says, "about a particular matter – the disappearance of Jonathan Morgenstern. Your brother."

 **Slight cliffhanger peeps ;D Hope you liked! Tell me what you thought in the reviews. Any guesses about what's up with Jonathan? Xoxoxo -cab**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so sorry it's been so long people! I've been concluding work with my summer internship and starting classes again and it's been crazy! I swear that I will try update at least once a week! Don't want to let ya'll down. Enjoy**

Clary's POV

"Jonathan's missing?" Clary asks, her eyebrows shooting up in her hairline. "What do you mean missing? Was he injured during a mission? I haven't seen him since this afternoon, but he didn't say anything about going out tonight."

Inquisitor Aldertree looks sharply at Clary. "There wasn't a mission," he answers vaguely. He eyes the others that are all crowded in the hall with them. "Why don't we continue this conversation in the library?" Jia and Jocelyn both step forward to follow, but the Inquisitor gives a small shake of the head. "Your presences won't be necessary," he dismisses them with a plastic, cheery smile plastered on his face. "I just need a few minutes with Clarissa here before I'm on my way."

Clary stares at Aldertree, her mind buzzing, and numbly walks down the hall.

Once in the library, Clary crosses her arms and turns on the stranger, "Where the hell is my brother?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question," Aldertree responds in the manner of someone who doesn't find it funny at all. "Are you aware that Jonathan Morgenstern was supposed to appear before the Clave at a hearing this evening in consequence of …. _everything_ that's been playing out at this Institute lately?" he asks with emphasis on the word _everything_.

Clary mutely shakes her head to the negative.

Aldertree smirks in disbelief. "He didn't show," he says dryly. "So I come here with Jia, and all of his things are missing." Aldertree's voice rises with the continuance of the question, his calm demeanor vanishing, "Let me formally ask, Clarissa Morgenstern, where is your brother, Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"I don't know," Clary says slowly, looking the new Inquisitor in the eye. "Jonathan isn't a coward; he's a shadowhunter. He wouldn't have run from the law; something must have happened. He …. he follows the Covenant to the pin point! He's loyal to the Clave! I want to know where he is as much as you do, but you can't assume he's guilty of anything."

"You are quick to jump to his defense," Aldertree replies smoothly. "Even after everything that's been reported to happen here recently. Are you really willing to take all of the blame?"

"Is that a threat?" Clary challenges.

Aldertree gives a smug smile, "It is a genuine question. The New York Institute has been held in inadequate leadership for too long now. First the Lightwoods and that mess, then you Morgensterns and this mess. It is time to wipe out the one common factor in everything that's gone wrong – Valentine."

Clary takes a step closer to the arrogant man with the sadistic attitude. "So anyone with a connection to Valentine is automatically untrustworthy to you?" she asks. "And by the way it's the Fairchilds who are running this Institute."

"The lack of _running this Institute_ is what concerns me," Aldertree says mockingly. "The consul may be fine with letting things slide, but I want the truth. Are you willing to give that?"

"I am a shadowhunter," Clary says confidently. "I am loyal to the Clave. I adhere to the Covenant. Yes, I will tell any truth required of me."

Aldertree smiles. "Then," he clarifies pleasantly, "you will have no problem to questioning by the Mortal Sword?"

The word 'interrogation' flashes across Clary's mind, but she doesn't flinch. She raises her chin, "Sed lex dura lex." And Aldertree gives that cheery smile of his, so wide it's obviously fake.

Jace's POV

Jace sits with the others in the kitchen, bouncing his leg nervously. He has a bad feeling about this new Inquisitor, and Jia's and Jocelyn's tense, worried demeanors don't calm in in the slightest. "Clary couldn't be in trouble, right?" Jace eventually speaks up.

Jocelyn just sighs, leaning over so that her head is cradled in her hands. "I don't know, Jace," she says tensely as she sits up.

"It depends if she knows anything about Jonathan's whereabouts and if she will willingly help the investigation," Jia explains.

Alec and Izzie stand silently next to Jace, both sensing the seriousness of the situation. "She didn't do anything wrong," Jace says automatically, resulting in an odd glance from Jocelyn.

As concerned as Jia, Jocelyn, Jace, and even Alec and Izzie seem to be, Maryse and Robert Lightwood are the opposite. Both stand in the corner of the kitchen, seemingly indifferent. "Back off, Jace," Maryse scolds. "You don't know what the girl did or didn't do. You don't understand their world or their laws."

"Our world!" Izzie snaps. Everyone looks up at her in surprise, but her eyes are on her mother. "Just because you don't want this," she gestures to the Institute around her, "doesn't mean we feel the same way. Okay, and we may not understand all of the politics and shit going down right now, but we do know how to think for ourselves and judge right from wrong. It was wrong for you to keep who we are from us. Maybe if you hadn't things wouldn't have turned out so royally screwed."

Maryse glares at her daughter in shock, but Robert simply says, "Language, Isabelle."

The room falls silent again until Inquisitor Aldertree appears in the doorway. Jocelyn in on her feet in an instant. "I trust you will be on your way now," she says coldly.

Aldertree smiles. "Feel that your toes are being stepped on, do you Jocelyn?"

"I feel like the Clave is currently misguided," Jocelyn answers angrily. "My son is missing and you interrogate us? Valentine is back not one preparation has been put in place, not one meeting has been called, nothing is being done? I am concerned about my family, and about shadowhunters as a whole come Accords renewal day when we are unprepared for a full on war against ourselves. Again."

"You are too dramatic," Aldertree accuses. "There is no reliable proof your husband is still alive. Anyway, I am on my way for now. Clarissa with return to the Institute shortly."

"Excuse me?" Jocelyn questions, as though she didn't hear him correctly.

That's when Jace notices the head of vibrant red hair standing behind the arrogant Inquisitor. Clary takes a step forward, glancing around the room. "The … the Silent Brothers just have a few questions for me," she says faintly, but her statement sends Jia to her feet.

"You want trial by sword for her?" Jia asks exasperated after jumping up. "With all due respect, I don't see why this is necessary." While Jace doesn't understand this 'trial by the sword' business, he can see the obvious alarm in Jocelyn's and Jia's expressions. He's overcome with concern for Clary.

"Consul," the Inquisitor questions, "do you want to wrap up the mess regarding this Institute or not? Don't you want the truth?"

"Clarissa is perfectly capable of speaking the truth on her own accord," Jia defends Clary, much to Jace's relief.

Clary just sighs, though her eyes blaze with anger and frustration. "I volunteered," she says, resulting in both her mother and Jia looking at her like she's insane. Jace studies her pale face, trying to figure out what is going on. "Sed lex dura lex," she says. "Besides, I have nothing to hide; let's get this over with so we can focus on what's important – finding Jonathan and stopping Valentine for good this time."

Aldertree let out a huff, "Valentine isn't back; he's dead. Let's just move on, shall we?" Clary goes to change out of the fancy party outfit that Isabelle had adorned her in, and Aldertree steps into the hall. Jia and Jocelyn follow suit.

Maryse and Robert look at Alec, Izzie, and Jace with a sigh. "Go to bed," Robert says with a sigh.

"And in the future," Maryse adds. "Ask our permission before you run off to god knows where doing god knows what." Izzie blatantly rolls her eyes and Maryse notices the bracelet that's coiled around her daughter's wrist. "Izabelle Lightwood!" she snaps. "Where in the world …."

"Magnus Bane," Izzie says, crossing her arms sassily.

Maryse goes red in the face. "I don't want you around that man. He's-"

"What?" Izzie interrupts. "A downworlder? So you only associate with them when you need something and pretend to be better than them when it's convenient?"

"You don't understand, Isabelle."

Izzie shakes her head at her mother. "You keep saying that," she says. "If that's true, then try explaining it mom." Izzie storms out, followed by her brother and friend.

Clary's POV

"You don't have to go through with this," Jocelyn tells her daughter. Clary changes into battle gear as she listens to her mom. "You didn't do anything wrong. We will find your brother without the Clave."

"Mom," Clary says with a shake of her head, "Aldertree isn't going to stop harassing us. He's as bad as Imogen was, if not worse. He hates any connection to Valentine. I have a chance to prove to him that we are innocent. I'm not going to walk away like a coward. I can do this."

Jocelyn sinks on the bed as Clary shakes out her hair from the pins and pulls it into a ponytail. "That doesn't mean you should. This is a rash decision," Jocelyn tries to reason as Clary slips her stele in her pocket. "I'm sorry, Clary," Jocelyn tries again, finally succeeding in making her daughter pause.

"For what?" Clary asks seriously, not seeing what there is to be sorry for.

"For everything," Jocelyn's voice cracks. "I've been so distracted with the renewal of the Accords, but I should have been here the whole time. I should have been watching out for you and your brother, so that he would be here with us now. None of this should have happened."

Clary looks at her mom. "I can fix things," she promises. "I can clear our name with the new Inquisitor, which will allow you to get back to Alicante to help with the Accords and defend against Valentine! Everything will get better after I-"

"What if you go through with this and Aldertree doesn't get the truth that he wants!" Jocelyn cuts Clary off. "You said yourself that he hates connections to Valentine. Clary, he doesn't want to admit that Valentine could be back. Even if you say that as the truth proved by the sword, if it isn't what he wants to hear this won't end well for you." Clary simply shakes her head mutely, determined to go through with this. "I can't let anything more happen to you, Clarissa," Jocelyn says. "I am your mother and I have to protect you, even if I haven't succeeded in that up to this point."

"Mom!" Clary says. "You are being ridiculous. You are a great mother, but I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry, Clary."

Before Clary can ask what she means this time, her mom fleas the room within split seconds. Clary goes to open the door to find that it won't budge. She pulls on the handle with all her might. "You have got to be kidding me," Clary mutters. She pulls out her Stele to draw an open rune, only to find that it's pointless with the rune Jocelyn put on the outside of the door to lock it. Clary pounds and screams until realizing there must be a silencing rune on the door as well.

What about the enhanced abilities that Clary supposedly has? How is it that she can shatter her brother's wooden box with a simple opening rune, but can't open her damn door?

And this is supposed to be protection? Clary thinks enraged. This is ridiculous! She starts pacing, trying to find a way out of her bedroom.

Jace's POV

Jace hangs out with Alec and Izzie a little while after leaving the kitchen, an event that mostly consisted of the boys calming Izzie down. His basically-sister is in one of her moods; freaking out about one thing sent her down a spiral.

After, Jace eases slowly into the hall, his mind filled with worry over this whole sword trial thing. He hears Jocelyn talking to the Inquisitor and Consul. "Clary has changed her mind about visit to the Silent Brothers tonight," Jocelyn says smoothly.

"I would like to hear that from her myself," Aldertree quips.

"I'm her mother," Jocelyn snaps. "You'll have to go through me to get to her."

Jace walks past the kitchen, his eyebrows threaded together in confusion. Backing out doesn't sound like the Clary he knows, no matter how sketchy all of this sounds. He walks briskly to her room, opening the door and walking in without a moment's hesitation. "Don't close the-" Clary starts as she spins around in surprise.

"What?"

Clary sighs in frustration as the door automatically closes behind Jace. Rubbing her temples with her hand. "The door has runes on it," she snaps. "My mother locked me in here."

"I …. Sorry, I didn't notice," Jace says.

"Obviously," Clary mutters. She paces again for a few moments before adding, "And you could have knocked." Jace simply nods.

"What is going on anyway?" he asks.

"The mortal sword," Clary answers as she rummages through the cabinet in her room. "It's one of the three mortal instruments, and it possesses the power to make shadowhunters tell the truth. The Inquisitor and Silent Brothers can legally use it during trials."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Jace reasons. "Why is everyone freaking out?"

Clary rolls her eyes. "The Silent Brothers are … well, creepy. But they are helpful. They take a vow of silence and guard the Silent City," she explains. "But my mom and Jia don't want me to be interrogated with the sword."

"Interrogated?" Jace asks unbelieving. Put bluntly, this idea really doesn't sound all that bright. Who would volunteer to be interrogated anyway? Jace thinks before aloud, "Why would you volunteer for that?"

"I am a shadowhunter, Jace," Clary snaps. "Sure, Aldertree is already abusing the position of Inquisitor, but that doesn't mean we have to sit here and take it. If I can prove that the New York Institute isn't corrupt and the people running it aren't crazy, we can focus on more important things. I just need to gain Aldertree's trust."

Jace shakes his head, not liking this idea.

Meanwhile, Clary jumps up, Stele in hand. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" she asks. "Always have an exit strategy. If the front door won't work, create a back one." Before Jace can ask what she means, she walks over to the stained glass window and drawls a flowing rune.

"Wait, I don't think this is smar-" but before Jace can finish, the window shatters, sending shards of glass everywhere.

Clary traces flowing black lines onto her arm. "I'll be back soon," she says.

"Clary," Jace says. "Just … don't. Come on, think this through first."

"I am," Clary doesn't bat an eye. "We need the Inquisitor on our side to fight the bigger battles. I need to find my brother. I can do this."

"I never said you couldn't; I said you shouldn't."

Clary just laughs, "What are you going to do? Stop me? Call for my mom? There's no getting out that door or anyone hearing you." Jace watches as Clary turns, climbs through the window, and jumps. He has a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well.

Clary's POV

Clary follows Aldertree and Brother Jeremiah through the City of the Bones. She doesn't like how Aldertree was waiting for her outside of the Institute, like he knew she would be coming despite whatever her mother said.

It's cold so low beneath the ground as the three continue their walk. Clary has only been here once, maybe twice before, since the Silent brothers usually go to the Institute if necessary. Yet, despite lack of familiarity in this place, Clary senses something is off. "We are going down further?" she asks, pausing at the top of more narrow stairs. Both Brother Jeremiah and the Inquisitor ignore her. On edge, Clary thinks, I thought the only things down this far were the prisoners and the fallen.

Clary walks more and more slowly as the trio gets down to the prison cells. "Maellartach isn't down here," she snaps.

 _As we, the Silent Brothers, were informed,_ Brother Jeremiah's voice floats into her head, _you are to be imprisoned here until your crimes are answered for, Clarissa Morgenstern._

Clary takes a step backward, her back pressing against the cold, stone wall. "That wasn't what I agreed to," she argues. "I came for trial by sword. A hard trial but a fair one, to prove that I'm innocent. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Aiding a fugitive," Aldertree lists, "going on missions unsanctioned by the Clave, negligent and malicious leadership of the New York Institute, and last but not least, the disregard of the most important rule of the Covenant, the informing of mundane of our presence."

"Unless it's unavoidable," Clary finishes for him. "I didn't break the law with Jace, I saved him."

"Call it what you will," Aldertree rolls his eyes. "That's your opinion. The Soul Sword is currently in Alicante for other business. Tomorrow you can have your trial. Until then, a night down here may do you some good."

Clary catches her breath in disbelief. And she thought Imogen had been bad. Holding her head high with confidence, Clary walks into the cell. "Others who had you job in the past abused their power," she tells Aldertree. "I don't know why I'm surprised you are doing the same." Aldertree simply glares at her with that fake smile curled on his face. Brother Jeremiah places cold metal cuffs on her wrists and seals them with a rune. It is at that moment that Clary sees what she believes as the first genuine smile on the new Inquisitor's face.

 **Drop a review xD**

 **Xoxox -cab**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my beautiful readers! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy! Leave me a review**

 **Xoxox -cab**

Jace's POV

It is a while after Clary escapes, several hours, until Jocelyn opens her daughter's bedroom door. "Clary, Aldertree is gon-" She stops midsentence when she sees Jace sitting on the corner of the bed bouncing his leg. He jumps up immediately.

"Jocelyn!" Jace says. "I … I came to talk to Clary. She's …" he trails off as Jocelyn stares at the broken glass on the floor and hole in the window. "She ran," Jace concluded shortly.

Jocelyn is speechless.

Before Jace can say anything more, Jia appears behind Jocelyn in the doorway. "I'm off to Beijing to see Aline," she says. "Anything I can do for you?" Jia notices her friend's pale, blank expression. "Jocelyn? What's wrong?"

"Clary broke the window and left," Jace explains.

Jia doesn't seem to know what to say. "I …" Jocelyn whispers, "I've lost both of them."

"Jocelyn, Clary must be at the Silent City," Jia says. "We know where she went." Jocelyn doesn't respond. "That's it," Jia snaps. "I'll be back. And if I find her with Aldertree in the City, Aldertree will wish he was never appointed Inquisitor."

Jia leaves the room briskly, followed by Jace. By the time she gets to the elevator, she eyes Jace curiously. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm don't _think_ I'm doing anything," Jace drawls. "I _am_ coming."

"Jonathan," Jia says tiredly.

" _Jace_."

"Jace!" Jia snaps in correction. "You can't just waltz into the Silent City, especially if Aldertree is in there abusing his power."

Jace raises his eyebrows slightly. "I am coming," he states confidently.

"Jonathan Herondale!"

"I will say please!" Jace offers sincerely.

Jia shakes her head as the elevator opens. "You don't talk, you don't ask questions, you follow me with your mouth shut. Are we clear?"

Jace nods quickly, then steps into the elevator after the Consul.

Clary's POV

Clary doesn't sleep in the chilling cell, nor even relax. She's imagining what the others in the adjourning cells did to end up down here. She'd always assumed that the people down here were monsters, now she's less likely to jump to assumptions.

Clary gets up and paces as far as she can go, being chained to the wall and all. In the short time spent here – a few hours tops – her wrists are already sore from the tight shackles. She gives up and sinks to the floor again, lost in thought. How could all of this have gone so wrong?

A part of Clary is concerned about Jace's parents, which leads to the overwhelming concern of Valentine's return. The other part of her mind is focused on her brother. Where is Jonathan? What happened?

The last she saw her older brother, Clary stopped him in the hall just outside of the library, asking about her missing artwork. He taunted her about her "little crush" until Clary punched him in the gut. The shoved and bantered a bit, but nothing out of the ordinary. Jonathan didn't budge with the location of her portrait of Jace. How stupid to be concerned with something so silly, Clary reflects. But that is how her and her brother have always worked – argue over the little things instead of the bigger ones.

Clary closes her eyes and leans her head up against the stone wall. She shoulders are sore from her wrists being chained on the wall above her head, she is cold, and she has a headache. Shadowhunters are strong, shadowhunters don't complain. The random quote of her father's crosses through her mind as she drifts off to an uncomfortable sleep.

Jace's POV

Jace has no idea what to expect when accompanying Jia to the Silent City. They travel glamour-ed but mundane style to the New York City Marble Cemetery in Manhattan. Jace keeps his own promise of silence as he follows Jia, though so many questions burn in the back of his mind.

They stop at an angel statue, and Jia uses a small knife to cut her hand, then smears her blood into the cup the angel is holding. An entrance then opens, and a cloaked figure stands on the steps, as if expecting them. "Brother Jeremiah," Jia says. "We are here for Clarissa Fairchild."

Jace stumbles in surprise when words seem to float into his mind. _The Morgenstern girl is being held for her crimes,_ Jace and Jia hear. _The inquisitor directly ordered that she not be freed until after the signing of the Accords._

"Held for her crimes? Until the Accords?" Jia asks. "That isn't for another week! She should at least get a trial. There are no grounds to imprison her."

The cloaked man looks up and Jace sucks in a breath at his mutilated face. The man's eye and mouth have been stitched together. _It is not in our power to release her._

"I want to see her," Jia says. "I am the Consul. Let me in."

Brother Jeremiah looks past Jia at Jace, look being the loosely used term for Jace can't understand how he acts like he can actually see him. _So this is the infamous Herondale boy._

"Where's Clary?" Jace snaps and Jia looks at him sharply.

"Where is the Inquisitor?" Jia asks.

At that, Brother Jeremiah turns and walks down the stairs. Jia, then Jace, follow suit. After walking for several minutes in the dark and cold, the come to a large room with a long table. Jace's blood runs cold when he sees other men like Brother Jeremiah. Why would people do that to themselves?

Within the room, Inquisitor Aldertree also stands. "I was expecting you Jonathan Herondale," he says. "You and Clary never seem to be not far behind each other from what I've gathered."

"Where is she, Aldertree?" Jia asks. "Don't take this too far."

"Too far is these people claiming that Valentine has returned," Aldertree says. "You that mundane saying? Something about how the tree doesn't fall far from the apple? Jonathan is already on the loose, and I am not risking both he and Clary having the opportunity to team up. Once the Accords have been renewed, Clary will be released for trial. I'm not leaving anything up to chance."

Jia shakes her head, "You think that they'd do what their father did?"

Aldertree does that odd smile of his, so wide that it looks uncomfortable, too uncomfortable to be natural or genuine. "I am cautious."

"What about my parents?" Jace speaks up. "If you really think that Clary and Jonathan are going to wage war, how do me or the Lightwoods play into this? They sure as hell didn't kidnap my parents."

"We will look into the matter," Aldertree says dully. "I'm not entirely convinced that they didn't leave on their own accord."

Before an enraged Jace can answer, Jia silences him with a hand to the shoulder. "You obviously don't have kids, Inquisitor," she says. "I know what it's like to be a mother, and I know Céline. She wouldn't have run without Jace. The reason her and Stephen when into hiding in the first place was Jace. His safety."

"Hmmmm," is all Aldertree says. "Well, we may as well get out of the Silent Brother's way."

"Not without Clarissa," Jia says confidently. "As Inquisitor, it is important to know which battles you really want to fight. Jocelyn is an important figure with the renewal of the Accords, and she has many friends, shadowhunters and downworlders alike. I'd hate for word to get out that her daughter is being held unjustly in the catacombs in the Silent City. That could hurt support of those in power regarding the matter, especially those officials who are relatively new to the Clave."

The jovial expression on Aldertree's face vanishes, and his face turns rather red. "Is that a threat, Consul?" he asks slowly.

Jia give a small smile. "Just a … speculation," she says.

Inquisitor Aldertree looks from Jia to Jace to the Silent Brothers. "I want justice," he snaps. "This is a ridiculous mess."

"I couldn't agree more," Jia says pleasantly.

Aldertree reluctantly looks over at the table of Silent Brothers. _Next time,_ Brother Jeremiah tells only Aldertree, _don't involve us in your political disputes. The Silent Brothers aren't under your thumb, Inquisitor. You need us more than we need you._

Jace looks curiously at the Inquisitor, understanding that one of the Brothers had said something, but not knowing what was said. Whatever it was, Jace is pleased because Aldertree looks indignant.

Brother Jeremiah leads Aldertree, Jia, and Jace down to through the labyrinth that is the City of the Bones. The deeper they go into the Silent City, the more anger that builds inside of Jace against the Inquisitor. Clary didn't do anything to deserve this. She isn't her father.

Eventually, the group gets down to a hall of cells, small, stone rooms covered with thick, iron bars. Jace's hands clench into fists. Brother Jeremiah walks toward one just off to the left, placing a rune on one of the bars, causing it to swing open. Jace practically runs into the room to Clary's side. She seems especially pale in the dark room, and her skin is cold to the touch. Her eyes are closed and her hand hangs forward. Her wrists are bound by a thick set of shackles over her head.

"Clary," Jace breathes as he gently touches her shoulder. Her eyes flash open and she looks terrified. "It's me. Jace," he says lamely.

Clary looks around disoriented, and Brother Jeremiah unlocks her wrists with a rune. She rolls back her stiff shoulders. "Come on," Jace says. "Let's get out of here." He places one of her arms around his neck, then pulls her to her feet.

"I'm … fine," Clary mutters, though she still appears dazed.

Jia looks pissed as Clary and Jace make their way out of the prison cell. "You two get back to the Institute," she says. She glares at Aldertree. "We have some unfinished business to discuss."

Brother Jeremiah leads Clary and Jace out of the Silent City. Once they finally get back up in the graveyard and the Silent Brother disappear, Clary sinks onto the grass. "Clary," Jace says with concern, "are you alright?"

Clary gives a muffled response of "wonderful" while her head in buried in her hands.

Jace tentatively puts a hand on her back, resulting in her jumping. "S-sorry," she stutters, finally sitting up. Clary sighs and runs a hand across her pony-tailed hair. "I just … had a bad dream."

"Well it was just a dream right?" Jace tries.

Clary gives him a side glance. "Not … exactly. I mean it basically was a nightmare, just …. Just something I haven't thought about in a while."

"We should … we should get back to the Institute," Jace says. He offers Clary a hand to stand up, but she blows him off. "The Inquisitor or Consul or Silent Brothers aren't here," he says. "You don't have to act strong all the time."

"Excuse me?" Clary asks. "Jace, it's my job to be strong. I'm a shadowhunter."

"You're still human."

At that Clary laughs. "Please," she says, "we're better than humans."

Jace just nods. It's weird to hear her say _we_ so casually. It's almost as if he forgets that he's a shadowhunter sometimes. All he'd been thinking about the last few hours was getting Clary back, safe.

"Well," Clary says as they walk out of the cemetery, "the plan backfired. He tried to keep me down there all night; until Malletarch gets back from wherever it is now."

Jace looks sharply at Clary. "I don't know what Aldertree told you," he says, "but he told Jia that he was keeping you down there until the Accords." Clary stares at Jace. "He said that he doesn't think Valentine is back, but that you and Jonathan are planning to follow in his footsteps."

Clary looks disgusted. "Wow," she says dully. "I feel like an idiot."

"You were just trying to help your family," Jace comforts.

Clary gives him a sly smile. "And here I remembered you not liking my idea of breaking a window and making a run for it," she taunts.

Jace returns a small smile. "I was worried about you," he says. Clary looks at the ground and smiles. "But you're fine now so, it's all good."

"Thanks," Clary says smiling. "Oh, god," the smile vanishes from her face. "My mom must be freaking out."

Jace laughs, "Yeah, that's a pretty accurate assumption."

"We have a week," Clary says with a sigh. "The Accords are being renewed in a week, and if Valentine really is still alive, there is no way in hell he is going to sit by and let that happen."

"We will figure it out," Jace says. As the two walk along the dark, New York street side, Jace reaches down and grabs Clary's hand.

Clary looks up at him smiling and blushing slightly. "Yeah," she says, "I bet we'll make a fine team."


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it's been a while my lovely readers! I feel like I've been saying that a lot lately but I promise to start sticking with the update-a-week commitment! One of my family members has been having some medical problems so that's taken up a lot of my time. To make it up to you all, even though this is honestly more of a filler than anything, I have some Clace fluff because, really, who doesn't love some Clary and Jace action? Haha. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and let me know what you all think!**

 **Xoxox -cab**

Clary's POV

It is the middle of the night by the time Clary and Jace walk into the Institute. Jocelyn is sitting in a chair near the elevator, half asleep. She jumps up when she sees them. "Clary!" she exclaims as she enfolds her daughter in a hug.

"I'm fine mom," Clary says. "I'm sorry I ran, I just … I had to help."

"I'm sorry I tried to stop you like that," Jocelyn apologizes. "Get some rest," she says.

Clary smiles and her and Jace turn down the hall to their bedrooms. Jace pauses at Clary's door. "You sure you ready to go to sleep?" Clary's heart leaps into the throat, but she just crosses her arms and leans up against the wall.

"Yeah," Clary says, "the last time you used that line it didn't end too well."

Jace rolls his eyes as he moves closer to her. "Well if we don't go to the library this time, I don't see how it will be an issue," he says. Without directly responding, Clary turns, opening her bedroom door and walking through. "Am I invited in?" Jace asks.

Clary pauses at her desk, looking over her shoulder. "Sure," she answers shortly. She busies herself with going through the papers on her desk instead of looking at Jace. She finally finds the sketchbook that she was looking for and turns around to find Jace leaning up against her mural and eyeing the art supplies scattered across the floor. "I was painting earlier," she hears herself say. Clary takes off her snug leather jacket, tossing it over the back of her chair, then turns and flops on the bed. Laying on her stomach, she opens to a fresh page in her book. "What should I draw?" she asks Jace.

With a small smile, Jace crosses over to the bed, lying down next to Clary. "You should draw me," Jace suggests. "I'm stunning."

Clary snorts, "If you say so," she taunts, but she starts sketching anyway. She covers her work with her arm so Jace can't see. For a few minutes, the only sound beside their breathing is the catch of her pencil running back and forth against the thick paper. Jace reaches up, tucking her flaming hair behind her ear. Clary glances up at him. "That's distracting," she says, though she doesn't seem too genuinely annoyed. On the contrary, Jace is amused at how her eyes are sparkling.

"What is?" Jace asks for clarification. "Your hair falling in your face? I noticed. In case you aren't aware, being observant is one of my many great qualities. You're welcome."

Clary just laughs. "No," she says. "I can feel you staring at me."

"I can't help it," Jace answers automatically. Without even thinking he tell her, "You are beautiful."

Clary pauses in her drawing and looks up at Jace, her cheeks turning pink. She seems at a loss of words for a moment. "Wow," she says eventually, "I didn't think that you'd ever admit that anyone but you were pretty."

"Well it takes beauty to recognize beauty, right?"

Clary just rolls her eyes and goes back to her drawing. She finishes soon enough and hesitantly turns her book towards Jace. The black and white sketch is one of Jace laughing. His hair is curled in tufts on the top of his head and he wears a wide grin on his face. The detail in Clary's picture is incredible, from the curling black runes on Jace's biceps to the one little chip on his incisor tooth. Clary looks at Jace's face nervously, trying to gage his reaction.

"It's …" he starts, "incredible."

"Really?" Clary asks in relief. "You think so?"

"Of course," Jace says earnestly. "You are so talented." But sincere Jace disappears after a moment and a small smirk places on his lips, "I just can't decide which masterpiece is more magnificent," he says. "You or the drawing."

Clary buries her face in her arms. "Oh my God, Jace," she moans. "Stop it." He is such a player. By the angel even the girl who is practically his sister admitted it. It drives Clary crazy that he can say offhanded, perfectly timed comments like that and while she can't even tell if he's being serious or not – which she highly doubts that he is but still – it is so obvious how she feels because her emotions are written all over her face every time she blushes.

"Asking me to stop being perfect is like asking the sun to stop shining."

Clary looks up at Jace like he's crazy. "Seriously," she warns, "it's like you are asking to get slapped."

Jace smirks. "Would you really risk messing up this face?"

"Okay," Clary says with a shrug, "that's it. You're out." She sits up, pointing to the door. "I'm dead serious right now," she promises. "I'm kicking you out. Goodbye Jace." Jace just laughs. "You don't take me seriously?" Clary gets annoyed. "You might be physically stronger, but we both know that I am better trained." She leans closer to him before slowly asking, "Do you really want test which attribute would serve better in a fight?"

Jace sits up, but only narrows the gap between him and Clary more instead of widening it. "No," Jace answers confidently. "Now if I wanted to be a smart ass, I would say it's because I would most definitely win and I don't want to have to hurt you." Clary raises her eyebrows threateningly. "But," he adds quickly, "instead I will be just smart and truthful and admit that you would win."

"We're testing this theory tomorrow morning," Clary informs him. "Training room. No holding back. Be prepared to get knocked on your ass."

Jace finds Clary's confidence and competitive streak so sexy. He smiles smugly, pretending to be up for the challenge, but honestly concerned that his years of soccer training wouldn't match up to Clary's years of hand to hand combat training from the best sadistic psychopath in the business. "Fine," Jace agrees, "but for now, let me make it up to you." Jace thinks that it's adorable how he can tell when Clary wants to kiss him, because while he's talking she will start staring at his lips. That's how Jace determines kissing her will be adequate apology for him being a cocky asshat.

Jace leans in briskly, gently pressing his lips to Clary's. After a moment, she responds enthusiastically by leaning into him more, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jace is the one who breaks the kiss. He leans back only slightly, his hand still cupping Clary's face, his thumb skimming her cheek. Her eyes are still closed and she has a slight smile on her face. "You," Jace voices his decision. Clary finally opens her eyes questioningly. "You are a more magnificent masterpiece than the drawing."

Clary gives a slight roll of her eyes, and when Jace goes to kiss her again, she turns her head at the last moment so that he kisses her cheek instead. Jace pulls back, brow puckered. "That wasn't very nice," he says dryly.

"Well," Clary says sassily, "they always have those signs in the museums that say you can't touch the masterpieces. I mean, we can't break the rules, can we?"

"I like breaking rules," Jace points out. "And you are a real hypocrite considering you are the one who, just a few hours ago, broke a window, snuck out, ran away, and ended up in prison."

Clay shrugs. "When you put it like that …" she drawls out, leaning in so that her lips meet Jace's once again. Both of their heartbeats picks up as the kisses turn from light and teasing to hot and more intense. She fingers Jace's hair, sure that she will never tire of the softness between her fingers. Jace's hand runs directly down her spine so slowly that she wants to scream as his delicate touch.

Without thinking, Clary runs her hand from his golden locks down to the hem of his shirt. Jace pauses the kissing only long enough to help pull his shirt over his head. Before Clary realizes it, she's lying on her back with him over top of her. How does it always end up like this? she wonders distastefully as her mind floats back to the library scene. To even the playing field, Clary swiftly pushes Jace up, rolling so that she's now the one on top, straddling his hips.

"Clary," Jace moans softly just before their lips crash together again. Soon they are a tangle of limbs all intertwined together. Jace's tongue floats over Clary's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliges, and the feverous clashes of their teeth and tongues and lips becomes comparable to that of their bodies sliding against each other.

It isn't until Jace's hands are lifting Clary's shirt over her stomach and the cool air hits her bare skin that she is yanked back to reality. And reality is that she is small, pale, flat chested, and nowhere near comparable to Jace, a fact made excessively clear to her now that he's shirtless and on her bed. Jace feels her tense and sit up, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "Are you alright?" he asks, his voice a bit more ragged than normal.

"F-fine," Clary stutters breathlessly. "Just …" Just unsure how far you were planning to take this. Just suddenly very self-conscious. Just freaking out mentally now. There are so many ways that sentence could end, but Clary simply lets the one word trail off.

"In need of a break?" Jace finishes for her with a small smile.

Clary nods gratefully, sliding off of Jace's lap. She feels herself blush and hopes that it isn't noticeable. Clary gets up, picking up her pencil and book that were knocked to the floor in their madness. She places them on her desk before turning around slowly to face Jace again.

Jace is running a hand through his hair when he feels her eyes on him. He looks up and has to mask a smile at her hair in disarray, swollen lips, and pink cheeks. At the same time that she starts a sentence with the word "um", Jace says her same. They both let out a short, breathless laugh. "Clary," Jace tries again nervously, "would you …. would you like to go on a date? Like a … real date soon? Like normal people?" he rushes.

Clary's eyes meet Jace's with surprise, but all she says is, "What's so good about normal people?"

"I don't know," Jace replies in all honestly. His definition of dating before he met Clary included making out with any hot girls he finds at pandemonium and having successfully taken most of the girls in his classes at school to the movies or to parties after the soccer games. Sure, it was fun, not being tied down to one person, but Clary is … special. All Jace wants to do since the first time he saw her is be around her and be a part of her life. Well, since-the-first-time-he-saw-her being the relative phrase in this context. But since-the-first-time-he-saw-her _after_ he was clear the she wasn't some psycho who tortured little girls would be a completely honest statement.

Clary is unlike any girl Jace has ever known before. She's gorgeous but doesn't seem to realize it. She's strong and competitive. She's so brave, willing to do crazy things for the sake of those she loves. She's incredible. She's looking at him curiously, and Jace remembers that his mind is going on a spiral because he just asked her out.

"Jace," Clary says cautiously. She really can't believe that Jace Herondale just asked her out, but she also doesn't know how sincere his intentions are. No matter what she does, Isabelle's words from the prior night keep ringing in her head. She basically said that Jace sleep arounds. And sure, Clary did just make out with him. Again. But it would be easy enough to just end it now, right? Separate emotions from work like her mom suggested. But he's Jace …

"It's cool if you don't want to," Jace finally speaks up. "You can just forget about it."

"How do I believe you?" Clary asks softly. Jace looks at her confused. "Before everything with my brother … Isabelle she said … what do you want Jace?"

Jace looks at Clary unabashed. "You," he answers confidently.

"Fine," Clary crosses her arms. "Training room? Tomorrow morning?" she tries.

Jace just laughs. "As much as I'm looking forward to getting beaten up by a girl," he says sarcastically and Clary's eyes flash, but he continues, "that's not a date."

"Then what's a date?"

"You've never been on a date?" Jace asks incredulously. Are all shadowhunter boys blind? "Never mind," Jace continues. "Dinner," he states.

Clary scrunches up her nose. "At some mundane place?" she asks. "That could be a safety concern."

Jace laughs. "Wherever," he says. "Just something or someplace that doesn't involve weapons."

Now it's Clary's turn to laugh. "I can't promise that," she says with a shrug. "Sorry, but first of all who doesn't go out with at least a concealed dagger just in case? Not to mention the fact that there is a good chance my father is alive, has kidnapped your parents, is out to kidnap you, may have taken my brother, and the Clave doesn't support or believe us. If we are leaving the institute, I'm leaving prepared. Prepared involves weapons."

"Fine," Jace concedes, his impatience surmounting, instead of pointing out that most people _don't_ have just-in-case daggers. "Bring your dagger. Do you want to do something or not?"

Clary bites her bottom lip but her eyes sparkle. "Yes," she answers shortly. "Taki's, sometime tomorrow." Jace masks his smile into a smirk. He eyes Clary as she stands against the backdrop that is her mural. Both are exquisite. She slowly walks back over to the bed, lying down on her stomach and looking up at him. "It's late," she points out.

"Yes," Jace agrees, not wanting to leave so not saying too much. "Are you tired?" he asks as his hand finds its way to her cheek, brushing up against her smooth skin.

Clary closes her eyes and waits a moment before answering "yes". She turns her bright green eyes up at him and neither speaks at first. Clary's mind sorts through everything that's happened since her disappointment at Magnus Bane's form of help to getting locked in the Silent City. Her brother missing … the chill of being in that cell all alone and the nightmare that followed … "Stay?" she whispers pleadingly to Jace.

"Of course," he responds quickly. Jace leans down slowly, kissing Clary lightly on her forehead. "Relax," he tells her. "Get some rest." After a moment Clary turns on her side so that she's facing Jace and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Jace hugs Clary in return, his fingertips playing with her spine up and down her back.

Before either realizes it, they've fallen asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! I know this is really long but I hope it's also really awesome!** **This chapter starts off with the nightmare that Clary had in the Silent City – you get to see what Clary was like growing up under her father's instruction** _ **before**_ **she made up her own opinion on the Circle and her dad. In the honor of Halloween fright (since it's officially October and I'm haunted house junkie/horror movie nerd) this shows the really creepy, sadistic, inhumane, cruel – do I even need to continue? – sides of Valentine. Enjoy!**

Clary's POV (Mostly)

Clary was really young when it happened. She just can't remember her age at the time … The first time she even really thought of the event since it happened was through her subconscious during her imprisonment in the Silent City and some of the details were a bit fuzzy. Before that night, a part of her knew something happened – something that changed her view point on the circle, on her father, on all of it – but she could only conjure up black, blank space in her mind when trying to recall the specific event. Was her mind blocked afterward? She doesn't remember anything after sobbing to herself on the cold, stone floor …

Seven? Clary's confident that it occurred before Valentine burned all of her art stuff and after her mom gave her a phone for when they weren't together in Alicante. She was probably about seven, turning eight.

These thoughts float across Clary's mind as she drifts off to sleep in Jace's arms.

But too soon, Jace's comforting, protective embrace is no longer there as Clary is transported back to her childhood.

It was late at night and she should have been sleeping, but she wasn't tired. "Well did you ask if you can come or not?" small-Clary had asked small-Simon over the phone. They were supposed to hang out, but now Simon was being weird about it.

"Kind of," Simon responded.

"What does that mean?"

Simon sighed instead of answering. "Are you sure that you can't just come over here?" he asked.

"I already told you," Clary said with annoyance, "my mom isn't going to the city and they won't let me go alone, so no I can't. You have to come here. Besides, I always go to your house. You've never even been to mine."

"It's too far away, Clary," Simon claimed. "My mom would never go for it."

Clary glared at the wall in her dark bedroom. She could tell when her friend was lying, if it they weren't together in person. "Tell me the truth," she demanded.

Simon hesitated. "Fine," he said eventually. "Your mom and my mom are friends but my mom said I'm not allowed to ever come to your house."

"Why?" Clary asked, not understanding the problem. They would have a great time! They would have more room to run around outside or even inside than in Alicante.

"She doesn't like your dad," Simon said.

Clary frowned. Her dad worked a lot which involved going away often, he trained her and Jonathan, and was strict. That's all Clary really knew about her father. He was distant, more like an instructor than anything else, though he did give her and Jonathan practically anything they wanted. Clary had more books and weapons than Simon and his sister combined. Not that Simon knew since he never came over … "What's wrong with my dad?" Clary defensively asked her friend.

Simon answered, "I guess she just doesn't agree with his group."

"The Circle?" Clary asked. "What's wrong with it? My mom's in it, and she and your mom are friends."

Simon said he didn't know and Clary asked if they would still be allowed to hang out if she were in the circle. "I don't know," Simon repeated. "But don't tell that to my mom or she might not let us."

Clary frowned, getting frustrated. Who was he to say what she could and couldn't do? "Are you sure that you're just not jealous that I still have my dad and he's a skilled shadowhunter but yours was killed by a demon before you knew him?"

"Hey!" Simon snapped indignantly. They argued a little more before hanging up the phone. Clary's eyes burned. Some best friend he was.

Clary climbed off her bed, tossing her phone on the corner. She walked out into the hall, still fuming over Simon. He was being ridiculous. What was so bad about the circle?

Out in the hall, Clary noticed Jonathan's door cracked slightly open. She crossed over to the large oak frame and peered in curiously. Her older brother usually hated it when she invaded his space; his door was usually securely locked. Inside, she grew confused when she saw Jonathan looking into his mirror and delicately touching fresh wounds on his sides. His skin was raw, red and bloody like a fresh slab of meat. "What happened?" Clary asked without thinking.

Jonathan turned around quickly and his eyes sparked in anger. "What do you think you are doing?" he snapped between gritted teeth.

"Th-the door was open," Clary stuttered. Her brother rarely snapped at her like this.

"Get lost," he said curtly before trying to close the door.

Clary pushed past him, solidifying her place in the room. "What happened, Jon?" she asked. "Why don't you just use an iratze?"

"There are certain wounds," Jonathan explained tensely, "that can't be cured by an iratze. It has to do with what inflicted them."

"Well what did?" Jonathan's eyes darkened but he didn't say anything. "You should get help from mom or dad," Clary speculated.

Jonathan winced. "DON'T tell anyone," he raised his voice as much as he dared. "Why are you even up anyway?"

Clary frowned, her thoughts going back to Simon. "Simon," she answered. "We were talking on the phone and he said something weird. Why wouldn't someone like the Circle, Jonathan?" Clary asked innocently. "I thought it was good. That they planned to help shadowhunters."

Jonathan paused. "Any time that there is a revolution of some sorts," he explained slowly, "there will be those who disagree. What's important is the end result. Do you know why?"

"You are always supposed to win because loosing is disgrace and disgrace is worse than death," Clary quoted their father.

Jonathan shrugged. "Close enough," he said. "But never forget that the victors are the ones who will write history. And you don't want to be on the wrong side of that; you don't want history to look down on you."

"Of course," Clary said solemnly with a nod of her head. She didn't completely follow Jonathan's tangent, but she'd mastered the technique with her dad – nod, agree, look serious, and no questions will be asked.

"I don't know, though," Clary continued with a shrug as she sat down on her brother's bed. "It's just weird that everyone doesn't have the same opinion." Jonathan laughed at her. "I'm serious!" Clary said indignantly. "When I was in Alicante with mom the other weekend, she and Luke were talking about this orphaned warlock that was found, and how no one wanted it. Isn't that sad? But it was weird because they acted like it was some big secret, like it wasn't good for them to be associated with trying to help the little guy. And he was so cute. Why wouldn't everyone agree that it is good to help the less fortunate?"

"You saw it?" Jonathan asked judgmentally. Before Clary could answer, someone else spoke up.

"A warlock?" a deep voice from behind the kids asked. Both spun around on alert to find their father at the door. Jonathan stood up strait and slipped on a shirt. "Do you feel compassion for Warlocks, Clarissa?"

Clary looked at her father with a frown, "I mean, if it's just a little baby all alone, then yeah."

"It's a Warlock," their father hissed. "You don't feel pity for Warlocks no matter what because they are vile creatures, the offspring of angel and demon. That isn't natural; they aren't natural and they shouldn't exist."

Clary looked at the ground ashamed. But it was just a baby …

"Follow me," her father said sternly.

Slowly, Clary pulled herself to her feet. She knew that she would just end up in her father's office as always when she said something wrong, getting a lecture. She hated it. She had to sit up straight, not talk, not slouch, just listen.

Clary was surprised when she followed her father, not to his office, but to the library. It was under the grand staircase that her father revealed a hidden door to her. "You must never tell anyone," he instructed, and Clary nodded, afraid to do otherwise. Was feeling sorry for an orphan so bad that she was going to be grounded again? That usually only happened when her mom wasn't home, then her father got away with locking her in the basement without food or anything. Was her mom home tonight? … Clary honestly wasn't sure.

The secret room gave Clary chills as she stepped inside. It was all stone, but had even more of a foreboding, dungeon vibe than the basement did. She looked questioningly at a pair of shackles mounted to one wall, but knew better than to ask.

"Is this the Warlock that your mother and Lucian wished to protect?" her father asked.

Clary stood shock still when she saw the baby sitting on a table in the corner, wrapped up in blanket. "Yes!" Clary exclaimed. "They had a picture and were talking about hiding it or something until … something else happened? … I don't remember." The baby was asleep now, sucking on its own thumb. It had dark hair and two small, blue horns growing on the top of his head. "He's adorable," Clary said, crossing the room and rubbing his soft baby hair.

Her father stood back, watching her and speculating. "Clarissa?" he drew her attention. Clary looked up expectantly. "Do you have your stele on you?" Clary nodded, reaching into her back pocket. "Practice drawing this rune," he instructed, then commenced to tracing a pattern on the stone wall near them. Clay mimicked her father, doing the same.

"Why does it look like that?" she asked concerned when the completed marks glowed red, not black. "Did I do something wrong?"

Clary's father shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "It's special, just like you." Clary managed a small smile, not understand why she was being praised and not punished, despite saying something that her father obviously didn't like earlier. "Now …" her father drew out, "draw it again … on the child."

Clary froze, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. "What?" she asked, thinking she misheard.

"Draw the rune on the baby Warlock," her father repeated.

"But … he's a Warlock," Clary said as if it were obvious. "Wouldn't it hurt him?"

Her father gave a tight smile. "You won't know unless you try," he said.

Clary shook her head, taking a step back. "I don't want to," she said timidly, her eyes glassing over with unfallen tears. She didn't want to hurt anyone if she didn't have to. What was the point of this? she wondered.

"Clarissa," her father said patiently.

"How … how did you save it again?" she asked.

Her father looked at her for a moment before answering. "Very carefully," he eventually stated. "But don't tell anyone. It will be our little secret." It was quiet for a moment after Clary was forced to swear on the angel to not tell another creature. Ever. Clary shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. She wrapped her arms around herself as the chill of the room started to get to her. "Would you like to go to bed, Clarissa?" her father asked. "It is, after all, late. You shouldn't have been up past your bedtime."

Clary nodded and muttered an apology.

"That's fine," her father said. "Now, you may leave as soon as you draw the rune on the child."

Clary shook her head violently, "I don't want to."

"Why?" her father asked calmly.

"It doesn't seem right."

"Would I ever ask you to do something that wasn't right?" her father's voice hardened. Clary automatically thought back to what Simon was claiming, that the Circle weren't the good guys. "ANSWER ME!" her father bellowed, and Clary jumped as his hard words echoed in the small space.

"No, sir," Clary answered quickly.

"Good. Then do it."

Clary quivered in place. She took a deep breath. "No."

"What did you just tell me?"

"N-no," Clary muttered as forcefully as possible. "I don't want to. I want mom."

"Your mother isn't here," her father snapped. "And in life you will learn that sometimes you must do things that you don't want to do. It's called growing up. Do you really want to test me young lady? Tell me, would I ever steer you in the wrong direction?"

Clary shook her head quickly. They stood in silence as seconds slowly turned to minutes, and Clary's heart beat quicker and louder with each passing second. Her father told her that they would stand until she did the deed. Clary's legs quivered. This didn't feel right, but her father wouldn't do anything bad, would he? He wouldn't hurt her or anyone on purpose who didn't deserve it.

Slowly, Clary eventually made her way back over to the baby, slowly stroking his head again.

"If you ever want to see day light again," her father warned, "I suggest you hurry up. I have more important things to deal with than you."

Clary's hand was shaking violent as she lifted her stele and rested it on the peaceful child's small shoulder. "NOW!" her father barked.

"It will be okay," she cooed for both her and the baby's sake. "Everything will be fine." Clary told herself that she was just overreacting and overthinking things. She held in her breath as she shakily traced the strange rune on the child's shoulder. His eyes flashed open as soon as she started and by the time the rune was complete, the small boy was screaming his head off. Clary started crying too. "I hurt him," she sobbed. "What did I do?" She turned to her father, "What did you make me do?"

"I didn't make you do anything, Clarissa," her father said. "I simply guided you. One day you will inherit everything. You will lead the Circle in my place. You need to understand now that tough things must simply be done sometimes, in the name of the greater good."

Clary turned back to the baby and watched through her tears as he convulsed and screamed. She sank to the floor. It was all her fault. She tried to bury her face, but her father pulled her to her feet and forced her to watch. "It is simply the act of draining its immortality," he told her.

"Wha-what?" Clary stuttered. "Why? How?"

"Warlocks are deceitful, selfish, untrustworthy creatures," her father said. "They flaunt their magic, think that they are special. They don't deserve to live eternities. Shadowhunters should. They say the meek shall inherit the earth. Well that time is now. We must take back power from those such as this monstrosity before us. It is time for the Shadowhunters to no longer play the part of the meek, but instead become the rulers we were born to be."

Clary looked up at her father in shock. She'd never heard him like this. "B-but," Clary gasped, "I've never seen this rune before. How is that possible?"

"I made it," her father stated simply.

"That's impossible," Clary repeated in argument, but before her the small baby was turning gray, gasping for a breath. He was dying, proving it was possible.

"It is impossible to create runes," her father agreed casually, "for most. But not for you. I could invent it, but you had to be the one to put it to action. You're special, Clarissa, gifted beyond most people's wildest dreams. You will understand more one day, and you will be able to accomplish many feats. However, take pride in knowing now that you've started the first steps; this is all you."

Clary's eyes were glued to the child as his wails quieted, his shaking stopped, and his breathing slowed even more. He gasped for air, but the rune was taking it from him. Her father's rune. Her rune.

The helpless, innocent little being was dying. And it was Clary who killed him.

Clary bolts upright in bed, her heart beating rapidly. She hears a sharp scream, and, in her disoriented state, it takes a few moments of looking around blindly to remember where she it. She notes the familiar mural on her wall and relaxes slightly. However, there is a layer of sweat that coats her skin and drives her insane by making her incredibly uncomfortable. It is a reminder of that nightmare. She is wide awake at this point and knows there is no way she will be able to sleep again after that.

Clary's eyes fall on Jace beside her and despite the nerves and adrenaline still coursing through her, she smiles softly. Jace rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he wakes up. "What's wrong?" he murmurs, still trying to wake up. Clary quickly answers nothing, but even in his drowsy state, Jace manages to shoot her one of his cocky, I-know-everything looks. "Then why'd you scream?" he asks with slight annoyance in his voice. "I was having a good dream."

With that, the soft smile vanishes from Clary's face. " _I_ screamed?" she asked. Jace nods, siting up and looking at her skeptically. "I … just a bad dream I guess."

Jace leans slightly closer to Clary and, in the dim light that pours into the room from the recently-repaired stained glass window, he inspects her face. She's breathing heavily and her eyes are red. "Were you … crying?" he asks hesitantly.

"What?" Clary asks, flustered. She rubs her cheeks with her hands. "I'm fine. I just … I need a shower." Clary gets out of bed, running a hand through her wild, vibrant hair.

"Must have been a hell of a nightmare," Jace speculates, flopping back down on the pillows.

"Just drop it, Jace. Okay?" Clary snaps.

Jace narrows his eyes in response. "Are you aware," he starts calmly as if discussing the weather, "how infuriating it is when you act like you can be in control of everything and relying on other people is a weakness." Clary shoots him a glare before turning to rummage through her drawer for something to wear. "You do realize that you don't have to be strong all the time, right?" Jace continues, his voice someone gentler than before.

"Jace," Clary says warningly, glaring at the wall and counting to five so that she doesn't strangle him. "First of all relying on other people is a weakness," she starts as she turns around to find him perched on her edge of the bed, watching her curiously. "What?" she asks defensively. "I had a nightmare. Let it go! It's not unusual. Besides, my dad Marked me and my brother with runes when we were really young, like younger than when you're supposed to get your first rune in order to 'make us stronger'," she quotes. "Psychological torment is a lasting side effect."

Jace feels anger rise in him at that. He can't imagine a father hurting his own kids. But then again it is Valentine they are speaking of. "Well they say that talking out bad dreams can help, right?" he tries.

Clary eyes Jace curiously. "It's an odd combination of flattering and creepy how badly you seem to want to get inside my head," she voiced.

"Creepy?" Jace asks lazily. "And here I thought that this was me being nice. Besides, how could anyone not want to know what goes on under those pretty red curls?"

"Yup," Clary confirms. "Creepy." She smirks and Jace laughs slightly. It is then quiet for a moment until Clary realizes he's actually expecting her to talk. She sighs. "Fine," Clary gives in. "It's the same thing I thought of in the Silent City the other night. Not exactly a nightmare because … it- it actually happened."

"Maybe you just think it's real, but it actually isn't," Jace offers.

But Clary shakes her head to the negative. "I guess I'd repressed the memory for a while or something but … it feels real. I can see everything about it so clearly …" Jace asks what happened, and Clary freezes. How does she tell Jace that she's a cold blooded killer? That she's no better than her father? Jace looks at Clary expectantly. "When I was really young," she starts off slowly, "there was this wa-" But when she tries to speak of the baby warlock, she chokes on the word. Suddenly, Clary's aware of a sharp pain in her chest and she feels like she's being suffocated.

"Clary?" Jace asks in alarm at her graying skin tone.

"Sorry," Clary manages, leaning over on her knees to catch her breath. "Yeah," she pants, "it's real. I forgot that I'd promised to never speak of it again. I swore on the angel," she explains to Jace. "It's a shadowhunter thing. I break the promise, I die."

Jace stares at Clary incredulously. That seems kind of severe. "That's … insane," Jace says. "Who would make you swear to something on your life?"

Clary shoots him a look that plainly reads 'who do you think?'. "Valentine," she answers dryly. "I was about seven I think, turning eight. After that night I stopped thinking about him as my father. I didn't want anything to do with him, so I started calling him Valentine instead of dad …" Clary explains the horror and guilt eating away at her best she can without saying anything too direct. "He forced me t-to do things. Bad things that supported him and helped the circle."

"Like what?" Jace's curiosity gets the best of him.

Clary shrugs and avoids eye contact. She mutters about how she can't say.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad," Jace reasons. "Besides, if you were forced to do it, then it isn't really your fault."

"Really?" Clary snaps. She sarcastically asks, "So mundanes never convict murders who pull the trigger as long as they claim someone else told them to do it?"

"You're not a murder, Clary!" Jace argues.

Clary's face falls. "You don't know me, Jace," she whispers.

"Yes, I do." Clary slowly looks up at him. "You are a shadowhunter," Jace says. "You protect people. You're an amazing artist who is able to still see beauty in the world despite being told you shouldn't. You saved Max's life, Clary. And mine. You are willingly to do anything for the sake of family. You stand against your own father because you can see right from wrong."

Clary swallows, trying to appease the lump in her throat. "Jace," she says softly. "I wasn't always like that. Valentine raised me and Jonathan." Jace looks at Clary blankly, not following her seemingly obvious statement. "I grew up thinking that the Circle were the good guys and that it was an honor when Valentine told me I'd one day be the leader!" Clary bursts.

Jace looks at Clary, trying to keep his expression neutral. It doesn't really surprise him that much that she looked up to her dad as the hero at one point. She was just a kid. But she looks disgusted by this statement … broken, even. "You were young," he says.

"What if I'm not the person you think I am?" Clary whispers, wiling herself not to cry.

Jace stands up and walks over to her. "No matter what happened, I can't see the real you doing anything that horrible," he says. "Not unless you were forced or manipulated. You're amazing, Clary." Clary tries to shake her head and turns away from him, but Jace grabs her arm to stop her. With his other hand, he angles her face up towards his and leans down for a slow, comforting kiss. Clary sighs against his lips.

To ruin the sincere, intimate moment, a phone starts buzzing obnoxiously from across the room. Clary jumps and pulls away, going to her jacket and fumbling through the pockets to silence it. Clary frowns when she notices the unknown caller ID. Tentatively, she clicks the answer button and holds it up to her ear. "Hello?" she asks.

No one answers.

"Hello?" she tries again.

Clary is quite sure that she can make out someone breathing on the line through the static. "Is anyone there?" she tries one last time, starting to get annoyed.

"Clary?" A familiar voice asks.

Clary's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. "Jonathan?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back! Kind of a filler and didn't edit, but if you want the story finished I swear the next one will be better! Review so I know to keep going …**

 **Xoxox -CAB**

Jace's POV

"Jonathan?" Clary asks into the phone, her eyebrows raised. Jace subconsciously jerks his head up in response, only to realize that Clary must be on the phone with the other Jonathan. That is all the better in Jace's opinion because he'd love to know what happened to the guy. "Hello?" Clary asks in annoyance.

After she hangs up in dismay, Jace deems it safe to question her. "Was that your brother?" he asks cautiously.

Clary sits on her knees and stares blankly at her phone. "I … think," she says slowly. "He … he asked if I was there, then said he can't talk right now." It is quiet for a moment before Clary explodes. "Why is he being such a dick? Where the hell is he? He-he could be hurt but how … Where would he go? I can't imagine that he ran away but it keeps looking more and more likely. This is all ridiculous!"

Jace is quiet as Clary rants.

She sighs after a moment, then glances shyly at him. "Jace," Clary starts so quietly that Jace has to strain to hear her, "Jonathan really killed Hodge?"

Jace nods in response.

"In defense, right?"

Jace shakes his head to the negative.

Clary suddenly jumps up with more energy Jace thought possible, especially given her prior, subdued state. "I'm gonna go change," she says before a small smile flickers across her face. "Still wanna spar?"

"It's fine if you don't want to," Jace offers.

Clary laughs, "You act like punching things doesn't make me feel better."

Clary darts into the bathroom to change, but Jace frowns, sliding down the wall so that he ends up on the floor. He wants Clary to feel better, that's for sure. He just isn't thrilled with part of that therapy process involving the rearrangement of his face.

Jace puts his fists up in front of his face. "I don't know if this is a good idea," he tries to deter the headstrong shadowhunter across from him. Clary's face is an odd combination of glowing with excitement yet determined.

"We already agreed," she argues. "Besides, it's been too long since I've spared. I could blow off some steam."

"I don't want to hurt you," Jace offers another feeble attempt at cancelling their little brawl.

"Then you will lose."

Jace sighs.

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" Clary asks threateningly.

Jace quickly shakes his head to the negative. "Of course not," he says, "I was just raised not to hit girls."

A small smile plays on Clary's lips, but she doesn't put let her guard down. "Ready?"

Not seeing a way out, Jace nods.

Clary slowly starts walking so that they end up going around and round in a circle. She suddenly kicks out, swiping Jace's legs out from underneath him. Jace falls to the floor with a thud, and Clary reaches for his arms to pin him down. Not willing to admit defeat so soon, Jace quickly pushes up, throwing his weight on top of Clary so that he's pinning her down instead. She pulls up her knee in retaliation and pushes on his gut so that Jace falls off of her. They both scramble to their feet.

Jace doesn't want to throw the first punch, something that Clary finds endearing and annoying at the same time. If he ever plans on actually training, he needs to get over the whole _manners_ things. She will never understand mundane traditions. Why wouldn't he hit first if he knows she has no problem attacking him?

Despite Clary's opinions of Jace's odd upbringing, she doesn't waste time using his morals to her advantage. She throws a right hook and Jace doesn't duck quite quickly enough and gets a fist to the side of the head. "Ow," Jace says poignantly.

"If you weren't so opposed to offense," Clary says as she shoves him backwards but doesn't try to pin him down, "you may not be the one getting hit in the head." Jace doubts that highly. She moves abnormally quickly without the aid of a rune. She tries to kick him but Jace manages to grab her foot and throw her to the ground. Clary springs up rapidly, smiling particularly widely for someone who was just thrown on their ass. "Thank you," she says, "I was starting to think I was fighting one of dummies."

"Really?" Jace asks dryly.

"Come on!" Clary says. "Please actually try! You don't strike me as someone who has never gotten into a fist fight before."

Jace rolls his eyes and lets his defense down. He is thoroughly surprised when Clary, too, lets her defenses fall instead of attacking him. With a small smirk, Jace uses her lack of defense to his advantage. He charges at her, sweeping her off her feet and sending her to the ground on her back with a thud. "Ow," Clary groans, but Jace pushes the guilt aside and leans down to pin her.

Jace has one of Clary's arms pinned down on the mat, but as he reaches for her other arm she lashes out punching him with full force. Though he leans his head back more this time, Jace's nose suffers the end of Clary's fist. After a sickening popping sound, Jace falls on his back clutching his face. He curses under his breath as blood gushes from his nose like water from a waterfall.

Clary stands up and stretches. "Nice move," she says. "You could have had me." She sits on her knees than pries Jace's hands from his face, pinning them on the floor beside him. "Tap out?" she asks.

"Clary," Jace snaps, spitting blood.

"I think you broke your nose," she says casually as if discussing the weather.

" _I_ broke my nose?" Jace clarifies in annoyance.

Sorry," Clary says with a laugh as she goes across the room for her stele. "I honestly wasn't aiming for your nose."

Jace waits as Clary iratze-s him back to health. "I can't believe you actually risked messing up this beauty," he says arrogantly as he wipes blood off of his hands.

"I can't believe you ever thought you stood a chance against me," Clary says with a smile.

"Don't worry, I didn't."

Clary flops down on the matts underneath them, and the two sit in silence for a moment. The atmosphere suddenly becomes more serious. "In less than a week the Accords are supposed to be signed again," Clary says softly. "Ugh, there is so much to do. Jonathan and your parents are still MIA, we have the Lightwoods hanging around here, Valentine is out there somewhere, and the Inquisitor doesn't think it's worth organizing defense for the Accord's signing. Six days," she shakes her head. Jace offers they go to Taki's before getting to work, but Clary shakes her head. "I should start with finding my brother. It won't be easy; I can't afford any distractions."

With a small smile, Clary then gets up and leaves the room but Jace frowns as he continues sitting and watches her go. She isn't wrong about what needs to be done and that it won't be easy. However, Jace should have the right to help and plan and find his own parents. He's a shadowhunter. That's why he just can't wrap his head around one thing: is he considered a distraction?


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Holidays my lovely readers! Xoxox -cab**

Jace's POV

The dark house is illuminated only by the slivers of bright moon light coming through the windows. Jace frowns as he looks outside up at the full moon. He has a bad feeling about this.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Alec voices Jace's thoughts for the umpteenth time since Jace told him the plan.

"Then why did you come?" Jace snaps, getting annoyed. Alec doesn't say anything though he has a pained expression on his face that Jace can't comprehend.

Alec stands up from the chair he was sitting in and starts pacing, "Okay, say the twisted brother does show up. Say he shows up to kill us! What are we going to do? Call the police and say that the demon slayer is attacking us?"

"Alec," Jace snaps. "Please. Stop. Talking." Alec grumbles something illegible under his breath. His pacing only puts Jace on edge even more, not that he's exactly been relaxed since he made the poor lapse of judgement in answering Clary's phone.

Clary has been busy the few days, like borderline obsessive busy. Jace has seen her working out, pouring over books in the library, writing letters, but he's barely talked to her since their scrimmage. She doesn't eat with the rest of them, and Jace really doesn't think that she sleeps.

So when Jace went to get a snack in the kitchen earlier in the afternoon, heard a buzzing sound, and noticed Clary's phone was on the table, he decided to act first, think later. He answered the phone, only to hear none other than Jonathan. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jonathan had growled. "Where's my sister?"

"What the hell do you think _you_ are doing?" Jace fired back. "Where are you?" Jonathan didn't answer and Jace worried he would hang up. "She's worried about you," he continued cautiously. "She's driving herself crazy looking for you. Not to mention that the Accords are being renewed in less than a week and the idiotic, self-righteous bastard you people have for an Inquisitor scheduled the Lightwood Trials for tomorrow."

Jonathan sighed as if it were all boring. "I have to go," he said flatly.

"Where are you, Jonathan?" Jace asked lowly. "Just turn yourself in already."

"I didn't do anything wrong," he answered promptly and cockily. After a pause, Jonathan then proceeded to tell Jace to meet with him. He gave him the address to Luke's place and told him that the spare key was hidden under the welcome mat. "Midnight sharp," Jonathan warned. "You don't tell Clary and you come if actually care about her."

The temptation was overwhelming. Jace planned everything out, though Alec saw him sneaking out and tagged along.

Yet, it is now quarter past twelve and Jonathan is nowhere in sight. For the seventeenth time since they left the institute – yes, exactly seventeen; Jace has kept count – Alec asks if this was all just a trap or set up of some sort.

Ignoring him, Jace starts walking around the house to kill time. There are books everywhere, a small kitchen, and two bedrooms in the back. One of the bedrooms, the smaller of the two, Jace is sure belonged to Clary at one point. There are paintings and drawings taped to the walls, a bright orange bed spread, and a few books and a backpack spread out across the floor.

"Took you long enough."

Jace snaps his head up to find the source of the sound. There, casually leaning up against the window sill, is the elusive Jonathan Morgenstern. He watches Jace curiously and puts a finger to his lips. "No need to alert the little Lightwood," he warns.

"What do you want?" Jace asks, his heart beating quickly.

Jonathan crosses his arms. "I want this to be over," he states. "I want to go back in time and kill Starkweather and the Lightwoods and all of you so none of this had to have happened." The carefree tone in which he talks about murdering his friends and family makes Jace feel sick. "Alas, it's not possible."

"What is it to you if we're here or not?"

Jonathan's calm demeanor breaks. "It throws off the plan!" he snaps as loud as he dares. "I knew," Jonathan says flatly. "I didn't know about the Lightwoods or Starkweather, but I knew my father was alive. A few months ago, Clary and I were on a routine demon call in central park. We decided to split up, I ran into this guy … it was Blackwell," his voice cracks. "We didn't have much time to talk, but he gave me a portal shard for us to communicate through, said my father was alive. I hid it in a crack in my lock box; Clary isn't crazy, nor was she hallucinating when she saw Valentine talk to her just before Jia and Aline arrived. She activated it when she splintered my box."

"What's your point?" Jace snaps.

"I'm giving you justification," Jonathan says. "I'm giving you an explanation." He sounds crazy but his manner is so relaxed.

Jace looks at the ground. "So you have no plans on letting me leave after this then?" he confirms.

Jonathan doesn't answer, but continues instead, "There was a plan to overthrow the Accords once and for all, but that was thrown off when you showed up. If Imogen met you, she would have protected you. You would have the Clave backing you and they could find out about the plot easier that way, so that situation was avoided by cutting her out of the equation completely."

"That's sick," Jace spits.

"I'm only trying to do the right thing," Jonathan argues. Jace looks at him like he has three heads. "My father is still alive after I was told for years he was gone. Your parents are gone. Wouldn't you do anything to get your family back together?"

Jace looks away from Johnathan in frustration. "I am nothing like you," he spits, but feels doubtful as the words leave his mouth. They are both shadowhunters, they both have at least one missing parent at the moment, they both look similar, and they even share a name! They're both reckless, impulsive, str—

"Think again," Jonathan interrupts Jace's train of thought. "Because I really don't believe that you would just sit there doing nothing if you think there is the slightest chance you could be saving your parents. We're the same. By the angel, our parents are even alike! Stephen and Celine support my father and—"

"What do you want?" Jace cuts Jonathan off. "Just go back to the institute and end this!"

Jonathan swallows. "Not happening," he says briskly. "But I do need your help. A favor."

Jace raises his eyebrows. Jonathan is crazier than he thought.

"My father would be so proud if I brought you back to him," he says with a dreamy expression. "But all in due time. Jocelyn and Clarissa should come too."

"Then what do you want," Jace snaps through gritted teeth.

It is quiet for a moment.

Then an agonizing scream from the other room causes both heads to turn.

"Alec!" Jace yells. Before he can make it to the door, Pangborn emerges wielding a sword dripping in blood. Jace is surprised when Jonathan lashes out.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jonathan snaps. "You followed me? I said to give me an hour. One freaking hour!"

Simultaneously, Jonathan throws a blade that Jace didn't even see him holding and the tip of another blade emerges from Pangborn's chest. The large man drops with a thud, dead before he hits the floor.

After Pangborn falls, Jace and Jonathan look ahead to see Clary standing in the doorway. She wears battle gear, but her clothes are wrinkled as if she's been wearing them for a while. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, there are dark circles under her eyes, and her lips are pressed into a thin line. She leans down and retrieves her blade from Pangborn's back. "Jonathans," she says plurally with a monotone expression.

"Clary," they both say at the same time.

Jonathan's relaxed demeanor has been replaced by a tense stance. Jace just stares at her in surprise.

"Who's ready to fight a war?" she asks looking evenly at both of them. "Jonathan?" Clary looks at her brother. "Which side are you fighting on?"

Jonathan glares at Clary.

"Jace?" she tries. "Do I have to ask you as well?"

"I'm not with Valentine," Jace says quickly as if it's obvious.

Clary's voice cracks when she repeats the question to her brother.

"I want us to be a family again," Jonathan says confidently. "I'm fighting on the right side. The side that protects shadowhunters from having to deal with affairs of downworlders. The side that will resurrect the Morgenstern name to mean something great again."

Unfallen tears glass over Clary's eyes, but her voice is surprisingly clear when she responds, "We won't be a family _ever_ again. I would rather die than call that man dad. I love you but you are trying too hard to cling to a happy childhood that never existed."

"Then I guess we must agree to disagree," Jonathan says sadly. He turns toward the window and Clary makes no moves to stop him.

"I was worried about you," she spits angrily and hurt.

Jonathan turns back to look at her. "Don't," his voice breaks, "worry. Take care of Jocelyn. And be safe yourself Clarissa." Without another word, Jonathan jumps out of the window and disappears into the night.

"Okay, how the hell did you know where we were?" Jace asks.

Clary laughs humorlessly. "You're not as smart as you think," she says casually. "You didn't delete the call log on my phone. I followed you." Jace sighs. "Come on, we need to help Alec."

Jace nods curtly, remembering the scream heard before Clary's appearance. They hurry into the living room to find Alec sitting on the couch, his shoulder bleeding profusely. Clary frowns, "I told you to keep pressure on that."

"I did!" Alec snaps indignantly and grimaces.

Worriedly, Jace asks if they can't use an iratze.

"Black magic," Clary answers with a shake of her head. "There have been rumors, a few confirmed. Valentine _experimented._ That's why Blackwell looks like a blackberry," she murmurs. "The sword was poisoned with who knows what. We won't be able to help him."

"Really," Jace's voice drips with sarcasm, "your bedside manner is simply delightful".

Alec looks at them worriedly but before he can say something, Clary continues. "Don't worry, I know someone who can help. Hopefully. Jace get Alec. Let's go."

Jace pulls Alec's arm around his neck and practically drags him out of the house. They start walking. "Not this guy again," Jace mutters as their destination become clear, but he doesn't argue much after that. Magnus Bane may be the bane of Jace's existence, but Alec is becoming more limp and pale by the second.

Clary runs up to the doorstep and bangs on the door insistently. Magnus opens with a frown. "Clarissa," he snaps. "Now is _not_ the time."

"I need help," Clary whispers.

Magnus' frown deepens, "Unfortunately, with the signing of the Accords mere days away and rumors encompassing that father dearest of yours, my hands are full. I'm busy."

"The Institute will pay you for your services," Clary snaps.

"It isn't that I don't want to help you Clary, which I don't," Magnus elaborates, "but I've recently helped a few too many friends go into hiding. I still need to add the finishing touches on my own residence and my magic is drained as it is."

Before Clary can argue any further, Jace speaks up, angry at the warlock's unhelpfulness, "You have to do something!"

Magnus' eyes narrow at the sight of a nearly collapsed Alec being supported by Jace. "Bring him in," he says solemnly. The three young shadowhunters enter, and Jace carries Alec to the couch. He's thoroughly surprised when Magnus makes no comment about the blood seeping from Alec's shoulder staining the cushions.

"Will he be okay?" Jace asks urgently.

Magnus ignores him and instead focuses on Alec's wound. He snaps his fingers and after a blue spark appears, he flicks it toward Alec's shoulder. "That should stop the bleeding," he murmurs.

He works for several more minutes on the unconscious Alec before finally leaning back with a sigh. "You're welcome young shadowhunters," he says superiorly.

"Thanks Magnus," Clary manages a smile.

"You owe me more than a thank you," Magnus replies bitterly. "I'm afraid I won't be able to finish the protections upon this place tonight. If I'm murdered within the next few hours I want you to feel guilty about it for it for the rest of your life Clarissa," he says casually.

With a poignant glare, Clary dramatically stops her pacing and sits crisscross-applesauce on the floor. "If anyone wants to murder you, they will have to go through me first," says with the same air of casualness that Magnus used.

The warlock rolls his eyes, "Get out of my house."

"No, seriously," Clary stands up, "I don't have anywhere to be until tomorrow, so we'll wait until Alec wakes up."

Magnus announces that he'll be getting his beauty sleep if they need him and goes upstairs.

Jace looks at Alec on the couch and Clary resuming her pacing and sighs. "So," he starts cautiously, "how have you been?"

Clary cuts her eyes toward him, "Are you kidding me?"

Jace shrugs. "Do we have a plan?" he tries again after a moment. "Or are we walking into this war blind?"

"Have you met me?" Clary asks, crossing her arms. "Of course, I have a plan. The Clave may not believe us, but a lot of others do. My mother and I have been writing letters to friends and acquaintances, reaching out. Our plan is to stop the war before it starts, to cut off Valentine and his forces before they even get to Alicante."

Jace nods, "Well, I'm willing to help however possible." Clary gives a small smile. "You look tired. Get some rest," Jace offers. Clary tries to protest but Jace cuts her off. "I'll keep watch first."

"Jace, we may have said it jokingly, but if Valentine wants to start taking people out before battles officially ensure, Magnus will be at the top of a very short list. He may seem full of himself and he may be mostly motivated by money, but Valentine will know that he's helped me before. He's friends with my mom, he knows Luke, he helped your parents and the Lightwoods go into hiding. It won't matter to Valentine how much people paid for those services, he will see it as personal."

"Clary," Jace says sternly. "You worry too much. And if someone does show up to take all of that out on him I promise to wake you." Clary eventually concedes.

The two end up sitting on the floor together. Jace leans up against the wall, facing Alec on the couch. Clary's head rests in Jace's lap and her eye lids flutter closed. Jace plays with the red strands of Clary's hair between her fingers as she drifts off to sleep.

His plan backfired. They have to start organizing a war in the morning. But Jace finds himself smiling because he gets to hold Clary in his arms yet again as she falls asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I am still alive, sorry for the longevity of that hiatus! As I was falling asleep in class today, I got to thinking about how I am a terrible person who hasn't updated fanfiction in what feels like literally forever. At least I've had straight A's, lmao.**

 **This isn't very edited but I have ideas on how to conclude the story, so if ya'll would like me to write the last few chapters just let me know in the reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading** **-CABxoxox**

 **Previously:**

"Clary," Jace says sternly. "You worry too much. And if someone does show up to take revenge out on Magnus, I promise to wake you." Clary eventually concedes.

The two end up sitting on the floor together. Jace leans up against the wall, facing Alec on the couch. Clary's head rests in Jace's lap and her eye lids flutter closed. Jace plays with the red strands of Clary's hair between her fingers as she drifts off to sleep.

His plan backfired. They have to start organizing a war in the morning. But Jace finds himself smiling because he gets to hold Clary in his arms yet again as she falls asleep.

Clary's POV

Jace turns out to be terrible at keeping watch, for Clary awakes to find him slumped against the wall sound asleep. She rolls her eyes at him and sits up, stretching her stiff muscles. Sleeping on the wooden floor with Jace's lap as a pillow wasn't really the most comfortable arrangement.

A glance out the window informs Clary that it is almost dawn. She sighs, knowing it will be a long day. Alec is still an unresponsive form on the coach, and Jace is snoring. What good company.

Clary wanders around the large room, lost in her thoughts, not wanting to think about anything serious at the moment. A smile flickers across her face when she thinks of all the time she spent here when she first moved from Alicante to New York. Clary goes to the closet under the stairs and inspects the floorboards. She is immensely surprised that one is still loose and stifles a laugh when she pries it up to reveal then-important artifacts her 13-year-old self had stashed for safe keeping.

Then, something changes. It wasn't so much as a distant sound that Clary heard as a feeling. After all, she was trained to trust her instincts and be hyperaware of her surroundings. Clary turns expectantly and, therefore, isn't surprised when Magnus turns the corner, eyes narrowed. "Rummaging in belongings that aren't your own?" he asks her.

"They are my own, actually," Clary says perkily, and Magus shoots her a glare. He wears a black silk robe and slippers and his hair is sticking out in odd places. He's obviously not in a currently cheery mood.

"Ah, a throwback to the days when that mother of yours was around more and I therefore tolerated your presence more often," Magus raises an imaginary toast.

Clary smiles, reminding, "You know you love me."

"Yeah," Magnus says sarcastically, "I love having become your personal servant, having to deal with your messes. Speaking of which, time to check on sleeping beauty."

"Like you really mind having met Alec because of me," Clary says playfully.

Magus' eyes glow a bright yellowish color, "Like you really mind having met Jace because of me?" he drawls. Clary crosses her arms. "Think about it," he continues, "If I hadn't worked my magic with Celine and Stephen all those years ago, both probably would have been murdered by your father and Jace would never have been born."

"Thanks so much," Clary says dryly with a frown, not liking the thought.

Magus gives her a wink, "Anytime, darling. Besides, as for Alec and I, time will tell but I believe in fate. The mind-blocks I put on the kids only work until the mundane's age of majority. He would have figured everything out in a few more years and we still could have met. And if that happened, all of our lives wouldn't be in danger right now. So, really, this all goes back to me merely tolerating your presence out of respect for Jocelyn. If it weren't for you, everything would be so much simpler." Clary just turns her back on the warlock and rummaged through her discovery. "Oh, and good morning!" Magnus adds before disappearing into the main room again.

Clary ignores him and rummages through the photos, coloring utensils, spare witch lights, cheat sheets from studies, and the other random assortment of stuff shoved under the loose board. Why she was ever possessed to hide stuff there, she doesn't know. She pulls out a picture of her, Luke, and her mom in Amatis' house when she was really little. Small-Clary is giving a big grin to the camera and it's evident that she's missing one of her front teeth. Clary smiles at the photo.

Pocketing what is useful, Clary closes the floor back up and exits the closet. At Magnus' command, she goes to wake _Prince Charming_ up. "Could you … I don't, maybe stop handing out fairy tale nicknames," she asks Magnus as she goes over to Jace. Clary nudges Jace's shoulder with her foot to wake him up. "Sometime today, Mr. Watch Duty," she tells him.

Jace rubs his eyes groggily. "Shit," he mumbles. "I fell asleep."

"No duh. Luckily none of us died on your watch."

Jace eyes Clary curiously. Despite the in-normal-circumstances harsh denotation of her words, she was smiling and delivered them lightly. "Why are you in a good mood?" he asks, still trying to wake up.

"We have a lot to do today," Clary responds promptly. "Might as well start the day positively."

Jace stands up and stretches and Magnus relays Alec's current condition. "He's still unconscious," Magnus states.

"No duh!" Jace spits sarcastically.

Magnus simply glares at the blond before turning his attention to Clary, "Go deal with the Lightwood mess and the Inquisitor mess and the Valentine mess and the Herondale mess and the Jace mess, and I will take care of the most bearable Lightwood."

Clary rolls her at the extent of her to-do list as described by Magnus.

"Why am I an entire problem?" Jace asks.

Magnus looks at him solemnly. "You exist, blondie," he says shortly.

Jace and Clary accept Magnus' offer for food and before they head off for the institute. As the Magnus disappears in the kitchen, Jace asks why he doesn't like him and Clary laughs. "I'm pretty sure that taunting and sarcasm are the only ways Magnus knows how to act," she says. "He isn't all bad.

After a moment, Clary asks what Jace is thinking about. "You seem so … thoughtful," she observes.

"What's the worst that can happen to the Lightwoods?" he asks quickly.

Clary frowns.

"I get it, okay, they broke some of your laws or whatever. They were involved with Valentine. That's bad, but I've grown up having sleep overs at their house. They aren't bad people. Didn't Maryse and Robert just do what they for Isabelle and Alec and Max? Just like my parents?"

Clary looks at the ground instead of answering promptly. "Well …" she starts hesitantly, "first they'll have the trial." She involuntarily shudders. "When we first got the New York Institute, Jonathan and I had to be tried by the sword. It's … intense. A lot of people were upset that the Clave's been allowing children to be questioned like that."

"And the outcome?" Jace pushes.

"Jace," Clary says slowly, "they could be stripped of their marks."

"What does that even mean?" Jace asks defensively.

Clary looks at him sadly, "That means they'd be forced to leave the Clave. They'd be mundanes."

Jace thinks it over for a minute and actually seems relieved. "We've thought we were mundanes for our entire lives," he says. "Maryse and Robert raised their kids that way. It wouldn't be that bad."

"But they've used their abilities for hiding," Clary explains, "they've just been secret about it. Stripping of marks means no more runes. No contact with the shadow world, including their children." Jace's eyebrows shoot up. "If Robert and Maryse are stripped of their marks, the Clave still has claim to the children," she explains. "Isabelle, Alec, and Max all have the right to choose whether they reject the shadow world or stay and train. But if they train, they won't see Robert and Maryse anymore."

Jace stares at Clary in disbelief. "That's barbaric," he spits.

"Sed lax dura lax." Jace just shakes his head. "Hey," Clary tries, "that _could_ happen. I'm not saying it will. That's the most severe punishment that can be dealt. It's threatened and there are stories of the judgment being handed down, but it doesn't happen often."

Clary and Jace simply look at one another.

"Breakfast, darlings," Magnus calls.

Jace mutters how ready he is for the day to be over and leaves Clary for the kitchen.

Jace's POV

By the time Clary and Jace get to the institute, it's still early morning but its few residents are already up. Isabelle finds Jace and Clary as soon as they step off the elevator. "Where the hell have you been?" she asks worriedly. "Wait, where's Alec? Was it really so important that you two go sneak off at a time like this? Mom and Dad are-"

"Izzie!" Jace cuts off her rambling. She is obviously stressed. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, she wears simply jeans and a shirt, and despite her makeup, there are obviously dark circles under her eyes. Jace has rarely seen his friend so distraught. "Just take a breath."

"Don't tell me what to do, Herondale," she warns. "Not now."

"Alec is with Magnus," Clary answers smoothly. "Magnus has been helping other warlocks go into hiding and Alec is helping him. I was supposed to, but then I thought of somewhere my brother could have been and I dragged Jace with me. Jonathan didn't show though. Then Jace followed me on demon patrols. Last night was my shift."

Jace is surprised with how easily Clary lies like that, not that she hasn't before. It's just humorous to see that she sometimes appears more confident telling fabricating the truth then telling it honestly.

The three walk to the library to find the adults. Both Maryse and Robert appear grave and Jocelyn looks tired. Clary recites the lie and they all nod absently. "The Inquisitor and Consul should be here soon," Jocelyn says. "Then we are going to the Silent City for the Inquisitor to judge the Lightwoods by sword."

Isabelle crosses her arms with a frown. "I still don't understand why I can't go," she tells her parents. It's as if they're discussing some sort of party instead of a trial. "I want to know what's going on!"

"You will be informed," Jocelyn says diplomatically, "but the Silent City is no place for you. The last thing we want is for Aldertree to question you as well. I personally find in unethical for children to be tried as such." Jocelyn's face falls slightly and Jace thinks of what Clary said about being tried by the sword herself before and how much Jocelyn freaked out when Clary volunteered to just a few days prior.

The tense atmosphere is broken when the portal opens to reveal Jia and Aldertree. "Good morning," Aldertree flashes his sickeningly sweet smile. "It seems we have a reservation for two at the Silent City?" Jace is sure he will never understand the guy.

Robert, Maryse, and Jocelyn accompany Jia and Aldertree out of library. At the last minute, Isabelle says quickly, "See you guys soon."

Aldertree rolls his eyes.

Once the adults have left, the three kids simply look at each other wearily. Isabelle turns to storm dramatically out of the room when she notices her reflection in a mirror and does a double take. "Ah, hell," she says. "As if this day didn't already suck I also look like … Clary."

Clary crosses her arms. "I'm sorry that I've been too busy saving all of our asses to brush my hair recently," she says hostile.

"Or shower?" Izzie says snootily and crosses her arms, mocking Clary.

Isabelle exists and Clary starts pacing, something Jace notices that she does when she's frustrated. "Just ignore her," he says quickly, trying to diffuse the tension. "You look fine."

"Why does she act like such a bitch when she's upset?" Clary snaps.

"Hey," Jace defends, "sure, Izzie can be a little dramatic at times but she's still my sister. Don't be rude."

"A little dramatic?" Clary asks. "This is the girl who, when she told me she's never seen you act around a girl like you do around me, was drop-dead shocked that we've never had sex. After barely knowing each other for a few weeks. Gasp."

Jace's face pinkens, "Well, to be fair, she is technically just a close friend not literally family."

Clary rolls her eyes and starts for the door. Jace asks where she's going. "To shower," Clary says sassily. "Then put my plan into action."

"What plan?"

"We're going to disrupt an official trial by the sword in the city of the bones to stall the proceedings so the accused can be freed, at least temporarily."

Jace stands still in surprise as he tries to comprehend the full impact of what Clary just mentioned so casually. He then jogs out of the library to catch up with her. "Hold up," he says in disbelief. "First of all, when did you start caring so much about the Lightwoods? Second, what happened to sed lax dura lax?"

" _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo_ ," Clary says. "Not everything I learned from Valentine wasn't useful. _If I can't move heaven, I'll raise hell_. Bigger picture is simple – we need as many able and willing bodies to fight against Valentine when he makes his move against the Accords renewal, including Robert and Maryse." Clary shrugs and goes off to her room, but Jace just shakes his head. This sure will be an interesting day that, hopefully, doesn't result in all of them being thrown in prison.


End file.
